Zi-O Reborn
by Kamen Rider ZER0
Summary: Ciaossu A new legend for a new time and world is born. The King of riders who inherits the legends of those before him. Only the ultimate Hitman can train such a figure to be a worthy heir to these legends and lead as Boss. The Rider King of the Vongola, Kamen Rider Zi-O! Go beyond Space-Time with your Dying Will!
1. 1st Target

_GammaTron: ...Huh, so we're gonna be making a fanfic on you, Z0? Nice!_

_KamenRiderZER0: Ha...its such irony given my shorthand. But I expect this mistake will happen a lot during the course of this story. But no its not about me its about the Kamen Rider King…_

_Woz: WAGA MAO! Kamen Rider ZI-O!_

_GT:*screams in fright and hides behind Rabbid Kong in a security uniform* He tries something, you slam him with a punch._

_Z0: GAH! How'd you get into this room!? This room should only be available to the authors….wait a second...its the magic book isn't it!?_

_GT: ...He's got a magic book? ...He's not from Hogwarts, is he?_

_Z0: No...just the future._

_Woz: Join us on a new adventure across time and space as we follow the boy who dreams of being king *gets hit in the head with a paintball making him fall over with a groan* Wa-waga...Mao….*gets dragged off by a tiny figure in a suit and fedora*_

_?: Ciaossu! *jumps on Z0's head* No need to pay attention to him, he was just leaving. _

_Rabbid Kong: Bwah-bwah-bwa?_

_GT: No, no. He's above any pay grade at the studios at this time, so no punching him or we all die._

_Z0: Ah Reborn just in time, your new student is waiting for you! _

_Reborn: Hmm...he's a real piece of work, but I think I can handle him. I'm gonna have to beat some lessons into him, I hope no one minds. _

_Z0: Eh...he won't die easily, so go nuts. So as you smart readers can guess, and those who know him, this is Reborn, the world's greatest Hitman and Mafia Home Tutor._

_GT: A Katekyo Hitman, if you prefer._

_Z0: If anyone can whip our young bright eyed Kamen Rider King into shape...its him. It'll be a tough road, but I think we have just the timeline for him to enter. _

_GT: Yep. So, at this time, and because of how big it's gonna be...We do not own Kamen Rider not Katekyo Hitman Reborn not any anime, cartoons, comics, manga, or games that are utilized in this story. They are owned by their respective owners. Only things we own in this are our OCs._

_Z0: Which is few and short between due to we already having a big cast as it is. But the few that do pop up belong to us and are not canon to their original source material. Just...here to enhanced your viewing pleasure...no one make a joke of that...or Reborn will find you._

_Reborn: I always do._

_GT: Alright, so without further ado…*tosses Rabbid Kong a banana* Begin the story! Smash the ceiling, boy!_

_Rabbid Kong: *roars with glee before picking up a crate of TNT and threw it at the roof, blowing it up and dropping the bedris on stage including the curtain*_

_Reborn: Hmm...Not bad mayhem._

* * *

Sicily-Italy

The island of Sicily in Italy, a popular location in a very popular nation. However, like with all locations of fame in the world, in the shadows of said fame are things that strike a certain fear into the hearts of others. Those shadows always cast and move, reminding people of that which they must be weary of. One such shadow walked down the streets, making the people of Sicily scramble to get out of its way. The figure fixed his hat as he marched down the street, said hat being a fedora with an orange band around it.

One man flinched, watching the owner of both the shadow and hat walk past him. He breathed in relief, seeing the figure completely ignore him and march for the bar just down the street. Within the bar, several men of various ages were relaxing, enjoying a fine cigar or a shot of some drink provided by the bartender. The doors to the bar opened, earning the attention of several men and caused them to freeze up at the fedora-wearing figure that entered.

"That you, Reborn?" one of the older patrons asked, not even looking back as he tried to enjoy the drink in his hands.

"The Godfather called you in again?" another patron asked, taking a puff of his smoke, as the smoke trailed out the door due to air current, it revealed a small almost cartoonish chameleon resting on Reborn's fedora, "Must be hard being so popular? So where you heading this time? Roma? Venezia?"

"Giappone," Reborn replied.

"Japan!?" the one drinking gasped, finally turning around.

"Did the old man finally decide?" the smoker gasped, equally shocked at such a far off location to travel to.

"Sembra così," Reborn replied.

A man tried his best to sneak up on Reborn, he held a dagger in hand as he got close enough. He grunted as he moved in to attack, towering over Reborn...quite literally, given Reborn only stood about as tall as his shins or knees. However, this vast difference in height ruined the momentum of his attempt at assassination as he could not reach Reborn under any conventional stance. By the time he could get close, he froze at a black and green 9mm pistol with silencer pointed at his face.

"Sarà un lungo viaggio…" Reborn sighed, not even acting as if he had been attempted for assassination.

"Considering the distance, it truly will be," the smoker replied, sweating a little at the reminder of the man's skills.

"So then...you're going?" the drinker added rhetorically as the gun shone before transforming into the chameleon in Reborn's hand.

"Of course," Reborn replied with a smirk, "After all its part of my name, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" he smiled, revealing he was dressed in a black sit with an orange colored under shirt, a pacifier hanging around his neck made of bright yellow glass. The key detail was the fact he was an infant maybe at best guesstimation two years old.

* * *

(Cue Opening: 'Over "Quartzer" by Shuta Sueyoshi + ISSA

**(Oh, yeah. Ohh…)**

**Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready?**

**(Are you ready?)**

**Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**

**(Crazy baby!)**

**Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite**

**Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!**

**Ima wo susume yō**

**Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira tatake**

**Mitsumeta sono saki ni**

**Tobikonde mitara**

**Believe Yourself!**

**Now, Over "Quartzer"**

**Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni**

**You, Over "Quartzer"**

**Mirai wo koe yō**

**Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai**

**Kanjiro sō Nexus Future**

**Now, Over "Quartzer"**

**Mabayui sekai**

**Misete**

* * *

Namimori-Japan; Fall of 2018

"ZzzzZZzz…." a young man snored as he lay under the sheets of his bed. He grumbled at the sound of his phone's alarm as he rolled over and fumbled to touch the screen and turn it off...or at least hit snooze. He groaned as his body's instinctual action was taking forever and his mind caught up, "Ah…." he yawned, sitting up and revealing his head of short brunette hair, which was just long enough it fell downward, but right now a night of sleeping left him with spiky bed head.

He grabbed the phone and swiped the alarm off before he yawned and fell back down. He grabbed the sheets and pulled them back over his bright blue pajama covered body. He was so close to finally falling back asleep when a sudden symphony of clocks going off shocked him out of bed.

"Gah!" he cried, "Ah...mou...Uncle! It's early in the morning!" he complained grabbing his pillow as he walked out of his room. He walked down the stairs before marching to a door to the side of the house, he opened it and entered a room filled with clocks as far as the eye could see, "Oji-san...OJI-SAN!"

"Ah Sougo!" an elderly man called out looking up from his work on someones old Rice Cooker, "Sorry, your Mother asked me to set this up to make sure you get up!" he shouted.

"Can you make it stop?!" the aptly called Sougo shouted.

"What!?"

"CAN YOU...MAKE IT...STOP!" Sougo shouted slowly.

"Ah...No...no I can not." he said as they turned off by themselves.

"...I…" Sougo looked around.

"Huh...they were supposed to last longer…"

"Ah…" Sougo groaned going back and closing the door.

"Don't think of going back up to sleep. Your mother will get mad at both of us!" his uncle shouted through the walls as Sougo wiped his hand down his face to try and wake up, "And we'll both end up in the corner!"

"I was having a good dream, too…" Sougo sighed as he walked up to change.

Sougo walked into his room as he grabbed his cloths which were put aside to be put on at this moment. He began changing into the uniform consisting of black pants, a white under shirt, black vest, and blue tie. He sighed looking down at his tests laid out on his desk, his math scores again far below where they should be. Sougo sighed to himself as he hid the papers in his desk before grabbing his bag and other important things.

"You'd best hurry up!" his uncle called from the clock room, "You don't want to be late, do you?"

"Right!" Sougo called as he jogged down the stairs, he stopped and turned into the kitchen where he grabbed a bento left behind for him, "Thanks, mom." he smiled before going and putting on his shoes.

Sougo walked out as he grabbed a bike parked near the gate in front of his home. He wheeled it out onto the street before walking towards the road where he was allowed to ride it. As he did, he watched as students wearing the same uniform laughed and walked around him. Most of them happily looking forward to a new day while Sougo just yawned, wishing he could get a few more minutes of sleep. Sougo turned as the Karate club for his school jogged past him for their Morning club activity. They all chanted as they kept pace, the club captain stopping and jogging alongside Sougo.

"Yo Tokiwa!" he greeted, "Hey, is it true you actually said in your guidance meeting you wanted to be a King?" he laughed, slapping his shoulder loudly.

"Ah...haha...yeah…" Sougo chuckled as the sting was sharp.

"Hahaha...that's just like you! Aso-Sougo! You really got to get over that stuff!" he laughed, "You need some sense knocked into you!"

"Huh? What's...whoa!?" Sougo cried as he was grabbed and tossed onto his back by the club captain.

"So...how'd that go knock some sense into ya!?" he laughed.

"Oof...that's some skill...goes to show for the captain of the karate club…" Sougo groaned, as he rolled over and used his bike to stand back up, "Perfect skills for a future Captain of the guard!"

"Ah...no good…" he sighed, loudly slapping Sougo's shoulder again.

"Hahaha...told you Tokiwa wouldn't break his Chuunibyou that easily!" one club member laughed.

"He's too far gone, Kaichou!" another laughed, "Might as well be ready for when he becomes king!" he laughed harder.

'_I suppose it's a little late to begin my own narration...but what they say is true. My dream ever since I was little has been to become a King. It's a little silly I know, but I can't explain it...it's always just been the one thing I know that I want. Not that I know how to make it happen…'_ Sougo walked his bike forward 'till he got to a point he could ride it 'till getting to the bike lockup around the back of the school. As he locked up the bike, he blinked as someone walked out from behind the fence that was used to keep people out of the bike shed.

The man stood tall dressed in a brown coat with a hood and scarf tied around his neck. He held a book up in his hands as he looked down. "Congratulations." he smiled, earning Sougo's attention, "According to this book, today is a very special day for you." he mused as Sougo stood up to try and see his face, "It shall all begin; your journey to become great. But first you must train with the world's Strongest Baby."

"Huh?" Sougo blinked twice at hearing that.

"Oh...and beware Red robots." he mused. At that, all the bells of the bikes in the area began ringing.

Sougo covered his ears and flinched at the sound before noticing...the man vanished, "Eh...wha...what was that?" he asked looking around, "Someone's pulling a prank on me again, aren't they?"

"Herbivore."

Sougo froze up as he felt like a tiny bunny with a massive dragon glaring down hungrily at them. He slowly turned around to see who the flare belonged to. There was someone maybe a little a year older than him. He wore the same uniform save instead of the vest he wore his black blazer over his shoulders like a cape and an arm band around the left arm sleeve; he also didn't wear the tie around his collar. He had short black hair which fell down around his head barely covering his ears and framing his face with a fringe of hair going down the center of his forehead. His narrow grey eyes were currently glaring down at Sougo.

"Hibari-senpai…" Sougo gulped, "D-domo…" he weakly greeted.

"You're late," Hibari stated as the warning bell rang.

"A-ah…"

"Kamikorosu."

"Ah!" Sougo panicked upon hearing that and the collapsible tonfa in Hibari's hands, he quickly rushed around him and began running for the main building.

* * *

Sougo groaned arriving late and sitting at his desk after some jokes from the teacher and his classmates. He sat through class like normal, paying attention but not really absorbing the lesson. Most of the time, he would just get lost in his own imagination. That is until randomly the teacher would call on the class slackers to answer his questions.

"Yamamoto! Tokiwa! Come here and answer this." the teacher called out.

"Huh?" two voices asked in unison as they woke up from their dreaming.

The voice second to Sougo belong to a handsome young man with his black hair spiking upwards. He had large brown eyes that looked at the board in total confusion. Both he and Sougo walked up and scratched their heads at the equations.

"Yamamoto-san...do you get it?" Sougo whispered.

"Not a bit...what about you, Sougo-san?" Yamamoto asked.

"Not a lick…" Sougo quickly shook his head.

Yamamoto chuckled sheepishly at that, "Ah...we're in trouble, ne?"

"All I can think of is...tactical retreat," Sougo stated.

"What's that mean?"

"Run." Sougo explained simply.

"What are you two...OI! Where are you going!?" the Teacher shouted as they both ran out the door and down the hall, "Ah mou…"

"Ahahaha...those two are always a riot!" one student laughed, watching the class's two slackers run away from class.

All the while, unknown to all, a small figure was watching from a tree branch. He fixed his hat as he took notes of what happened. Mainly about Sougo, his behavior in class, his study habits...or rather lack thereof. But he did seem to have rather good social skills. That Yamamoto boy was also interesting, too, given how well he got along with Sougo.

* * *

"Augh…" Sougo groaned, sitting on the roof at lunch. He got through half the day so far, now he just wanted to relax and eat his lunch in peace. He pulled out his bento and quickly opened it as he smiled down at the perfect lunch before him. Some silence and a good lunch was just what he needed at this moment...oh if only the silence could last.

"Ah, Kaa-san's cooking is the best…" Sougo sighed in content between bites, "I'd make her the royal cook...but that'd be silly." he laughed to himself.

"Kyokugen Sprint!" a voice shouted as the door was flung open suddenly.

Sougo was so surprised, he began choking on his lunch. Standing there was another student maybe a year older then Sougo. He had tanned skin and short white hair. The most interesting thing he had to note was a scar on his left temple, and the bandage across his nose and sports tape around his arms. He aimed his grey eyes at Sougo before he rushed over and checked on him.

"Oi! You okay?" he asked before smacking Sougo's back, making him cough and clear his throat, "Yosh! Kyokugen save!"

"Ah...you...you surprised me…" Sougo coughed, "I didn't think anyone else came up here…"

"Running up here after the lunch rush is an extreme workout! It works up a good appetite!" he explained, sitting next to Sougo suddenly, "I do everything that way! Besides this is the most risky lunch spot...Hibari is known to sleep up here!" he laughed.

"Eh!?" Sougo panicked, looking around.

"Ah don't worry, he's only a problem when he wakes up!"

"Ano...who are you?" Sougo muttered.

"I am Sasagawa Ryohei...ah wait I know you...You're that Sougo kid!" he laughed, "The kid who wants to be King!"

"Ah…" Sougo nodded.

"That's a pretty extreme dream...I like it!" he laughed, "Kyokugen dreaming! That's how it should be done!"

"Huh?" Sougo blinked at his words, "You don't think it's silly?"

"Huh...well, it's not my kind of dream...but as long as you stick to it! That's what matters!" Ryohei declared.

"Oh...arigato…" Sougo nodded with a smile.

"You gonna eat that?" Ryohei asked smelling Sougo's lunch.

"Eh? No way, you can't have my lunch!" he complained moving his bento away from his hands.

"Come on, just one extreme bite!" he declared getting up and swiping for the bento.

"Yada!" Sougo cried as he began running around in a circle.

"Kyokugen chase!" Ryohei shouted.

As the two ran around, neither noticed the nearby fire hose case opened slightly, revealing a figure peeking at the two. The figure smirked seeing this happen, seeing Sougo interact with someone so unique and get accustomed to his pacing so quickly.

* * *

Sougo groaned as he pedaled his bike down the street before coming to a stop at the incline that lead towards his home. He sighed, happy another day was over and he could rest at home. As he focused on what as ahead, he failed to notice a large figure poke a head out from behind the corner of a building. Sougo turned around as the giant figure pulled back.

Sougo walked up the incline as the giant figure walked out and rushed over to cover in another alley way. The robot was easily just shy of eight meters tall. It was mostly red in color with yellow markings all over its body, a silver section down its torso had yellow writing spelling 'Robo' in Hiragana. Its head was rounded and disk-like while colored in red and black with a masked face in the center, its yellow optics spelling 'Geiz' in Hiragana.

Sougo made it to the top of the incline as he began walking along the side of a railing. The entire time, the robot was hugging the wall below and following him. The robot then stopped when a Chihuahua began barking at it. The Robot motioned with its giant hand for it to leave, but the tiny dog refused to do so. The robot stomped its foot, making it yelp and run away. The robot then froze as the Chihuahua came back, standing on the back of a Doberman along with a pack of dogs from around the robot blinked as it began back peddling away before taking off down the street as the pack of dogs chased it.

"Those dogs must be loose again." Sougo noted, hearing the barking, "Boy, I hope whoever they are chasing doesn't get hurt. ...Hopefully, the Chihuahua's not leading them again. Last time, they needed to plead for Hibari-senpai to show up."

As Sougo walked on home, the hooded man from before laughed to himself watching the giant robot jump into the river to avoid the dogs. "Oh how I love Naminori in this time…" he mused to himself as he jumped away before he was noticed by the regular passerby.

As Sougo made it home, he was none the wiser to the insane events happening around him in the city. He parked his bike along the stone fence surrounding his home before walking up to the large duplex that was his home. He got the mail for the building to the right which doubles as a shop. He walked to the home on the left as he unlocked the door and stepped inside. After removing his shoes and opening the door that connected to the other building to drop off the mail he proceeded to move towards his room.

"Sou-kun!" a woman's voice called out, making him freeze mid-step before he could reach the first step of the stairs.

"Uncle did it!" he panicked.

"What I do?" Uncle complained through the door.

"Please come into the kitchen, Sou-kun!"

"Hai…" he slumped his head and shoulders as he walked in, "I can explain the thing you found in my desk drawer…"

"Hm? What do you mean?" a youthful-looking beautiful woman with her long black hair reaching the middle of her back while she wore a simple orange sundress asked.

"What do you mean?" he quickly asked. '_Play it off...and you might be saved…just don't be stupid...'_

"Well, it seems I'll have to check your desk later," she noted, making Sougo nearly fall over, "But more importantly, I've noticed a few issues with your grades lately."

'_Good going stupid.'_ Sougo reprimanded himself.

"I know you want to be a king, but how will others see you as a respectful king without good grades among your peers?" she continued.

"And this is why Moms are always the best…" Sougo muttered to himself mostly, "Well I guess that's a good point…" he admitted, "I should...focus better…" he avoided her gaze as he looked at the ceiling.

"Exactly. Which is why I called a home tutor," she smiled.

"Home tutor?!" Sougo and his uncle exclaimed, the uncle running in at that.

"Chotto don't they live in with you?" Uncle asked.

"Of course," she replied, "Which is why I spent lunch out. I met the tutor in person to get a feel for them. He seems quite nice and don't you dare bring up his height. It's a medical condition."

"Huh?" Sougo blinked confused.

"Well...we do have a lot of extra rooms." Uncle muttered, "He can stay over in one of my guest rooms." he muttered, "Ah, I better clean up the place. I left a lot of my winnings from the swap meet in them…" he rushed off at that last bit.

"Wait...Uncle! Uncle! You...we…" Sougo muttered, "Kaa-chan...couldn't you have texted me about this?"

"You would have avoided coming home." she argued.

"It's unfair...you know me better than I know myself…"

"Of course I do. I'm your mother, after all," she giggled before giving him a hug, "Sou-kun, don't worry. I know you'll do a great job with the home tutor."

"Well I guess seeing Sensei's face when I suddenly do better would be nice." Sougo chuckled, '_Ah...I didn't think I was doing this bad...the teachers must have put my name out on some list for these guys.' _the entire time he was thinking, his mother was leading him to the living room to meet this home tutor.

"Sou-kun, I would like to introduce you to your home tutor," she introduced, "His name is Reborn."

"Ciaossu!"

"Huh?" Sougo blinked a few times seeing, "Akachan? Kaa-chan...he's...he looks like a baby...it's both cute and kinda weird…" he hissed to his mother.

"...Sougo," Sougo froze, "What did I just tell you not even a minute ago?"

"Ah...t-to not mention height?"

"Corner," she ordered, causing Sougo to slump and stand in the corner she pointed at, before she bowed, "My humblest apologies, Reborn-san."

"I'm use to it. Besides, it's not the worst reaction I've seen." Reborn exclaimed, sipping some tea from his spot on the table, "It seems to be an effective method of punishment."

"Oh, he and his uncle have corners reserved for them," she replied, motioning to a tiny plaque with Sougo's name hanging above where Sougo was standing with his head slumped in shame, "Well, I need to finish preparing dinner, so I'll leave you to introducing yourselves. Sougo, temporary reprieve from the corner until you're finished."

"Hai…" he called out, looking up as she walked into the kitchen he then turned around to look at Reborn, "Hello…" he awkwardly greeted, walking over.

"So you're Tokiwa Sougo. It's time to evaluate," Reborn stated.

"Eh...you want to...test me?" he blinked confused, "Well I mean...I'm kinda only good at history…"

"I'm well aware. You are below average in all school subjects besides History where you do rather well in. Primarily in global history and Japanese history. Your report on Oda Nobunaga was very well done." Reborn explained.

"How...how did you?" Sougo blinked confused.

"Aside from your mother keeping all your graded work and reports to home in a scrapbook, I also looked into your records," Reborn explained, "Your guidance meeting was an interesting read. I intend on helping you make that goal a reality."

"My goal?" Sougo blinked, "You mean…"

"Yes, you wish to be a King...very well I shall make you someone who can become one. But the empire you shall take over will be a harsh one." Reborn explained, "I'll see to it you're strong enough to rule it."

"Eh?" Sougo blinked, "What kind of empire?"

"Hmm." Reborn smirked, "One that controls the world from a different angle, a kingdom that has more power then the police or governments." he said as Sougo leaned in closely to listen better, "The Mafia."

"Mafia...eh!? Mafia!?" he asked in shock as he fell back.

"Yes, the Mafia," Reborn replied, "Just to let you know; I have no openings. My true profession is in assassination."

"Wha...assassination? What are you some kind of Hitman...oh my god…" he realized upon the silent response.

"I was hired by a certain man to become your tutor," Reborn explained, "Though, I'm quite glad your mother sees me as my real age and not my physical age. It feels refreshing."

"Yeah, it's hard to keep things from Kaa-chan...sometimes I'm worried she has some secret mind reading power...but then I realize that's silly...and then worry she just has some kinda super intuition."

"Considering that she is a direct descendant of the Vongola Primo like yourself, it shouldn't be surprising for the Hyper Intuition to manifest in subtle ways," Reborn noted.

"...Vongola?"

"Yes," Reborn replied as his chameleon changed into a tablet and displayed a family tree, "The Vongola Primo retired and came to Japan. You and your mother are the last of that first's bloodline. I was asked by the ninth head of the Vongola to train you."

"Soka...but why me?"

"Enrico, the oldest of the three candidates, was shot in a feud," Reborn explained as he held up a picture of a dead man with a gun in his hand in a pool of blood.

"Gh!"

"Matsumo, the second middle child, was found in the most cliche of ways; drowned in the river with his legs in cement," Reborn continued, holding up a picture of a plump man underwater with his feet encased in concrete, "It was considered the most embarrassing of them all because it was from a greenhorn famiglia that only knew mafia from movies."

"Wah...that's got to be awkward…" Sougo admitted.

"And the youngest and most favorite of the three, Federico, was found reduced to nothing but bones," Reborn informed as he held up a burnt skeleton, "The only reason we knew it was him was through dental records."

"Ah…." Sougo gasped out in fear at that one, "And that was from increased security?"

"Sadly, two of his supposed 'Guardians' turned out to have been traitors," Reborn scowled, "They had been bought out and sold him out. Their deaths were made public to the mafia side."

"Geez, I'd expect some corruption from the Mafia...but this is a little ridiculous." Sougo admitted, "So...every single one of the popular choices was...taken off the table. So now you have to do some family tree digging, and you turned up me...more or less?"

"Indeed," Reborn replied, "Because you are the direct descendant of the first Vongola, your lineage and bloodline make you a valid candidate. Don't worry, I'll make you into a fine ruler for the Vongola. The first step is simple: getting your grades up. A ruler garners respect and needs to be seen as wise. Your grades...do not make you seem wise to others."

"Ah…" Sougo sighed, falling back, "Well...I want to be a king…" he spoke as he sat back up, "Alright...if it means becoming King, then I'll learn from you Reborn-san."

"Your dream means that much, that you'll even become king of the Mafia?" Reborn asked.

"I've always wanted to be a King…" he spoke, "I've never been able to explain it...but it's something I've desired. Since the moment I could think...it's been in my mind. I want to make my dream come true."

"Hmm." Reborn smirked at that, "You are an odd boy...but I can work with this."

"I get that first part a lot…" Sougo chuckled.

"Alright, after dinner we'll start with homework. Each time you fail to get them all correct, you won't like the result," Reborn stated as he hopped off the couch and walked towards the kitchen, "We're finished for now."

"Sougo, back to the corner!" Sougo's mother called.

"Hai, Kaa-san…" Sougo groaned, slumping as he returned to his corner.

"So how does that work?" Reborn asked.

"Well, it's something I learned from my mother, who learned from her mother, who learned from her neighbor for a bag of rice and a chicken," she explained, "Every time they break a rule, you put them into a corner for ten minutes with an extra minute added each time they talk unless addressed."

"Hmm...it's surprisingly effective all things considered." Reborn noted, "I suppose this too must be a gift passed down from your ancestry. The First was said to be able to use the simplest of glares to bring people under control." he noted, hopping up onto the dinner table.

"I don't fully understand, but I am glad to know someone else supports my son," she noted with a small smile.

"Hmm..." Reborn smirked, "Truly a one of a kind family, I don't think I'll mind this assignment. I promise you by the time I'm done, Sougo will be an excellent young man who can lead people."

"Ah! Spider!" Sougo panicked from the other room. They then heard the sound of crashing and other possibly dangerous sounds, "The Spider wrecked the living room…."

"...Excuse me for a moment," Mrs. Tokiwa informed before going into the living room, "Tokiwa Sougo!"

"Yare yare…" Reborn sighed, tilting his hat down as Leon tilted his head at the living room.

* * *

From outside, just in front of the gate, a girl stopped and turned towards the house. She had long black hair, and was wearing a white dress, black tights, and two capes attached to each shoulder. She looked up at the building as she could hear chaos and reprimanding even from this distance.

"So...this is the home of the Demon king…" she spoke as the wind blew her hair and capes, "How could such a regular family home produce such evil?" she asked to herself.

She then looked as a figure walked around the corner. A figure clad in all Red armor; consisting of an allover red bodysuit with black gloves covered in yellow armor, each arm was covered in two connected watch-like devices holders. Each one currently housed a watch of some sort. He had red blockish shoulder armor with yellow stripes, a red chest plate that only covered his pectorals with light grey markings which merged into the shoulder pads. A black stripe resembling a sports watch strap went down his chest to his groin; it connected to his neck which was covered in black material before melting to his helmet. The helmet was red along the sides with the same black stripe along the top, the mask of the helm resembled a G-Shock sports watch with a black exterior a white mouthplate and forehead, said forehead had a small analog watch face with the tiny silver letters spelling 'Kamen' under it. His eyes where large and spread outward almost like butterfly wings with yellow letters spelling 'Geiz' in Hiragana.

The armored figure looked at the house same as the girl before he backed away and walked off. The girl sighed, seeing that the figure walked away and decided not to do whatever it seemed he was here for, but clearly it was something which drove this girl to worry.

"Geiz…" she finally spoke, "I see you still hesitate...That is good." she sighed, putting a hand to her chest in relief.

"Awoo~!"

She sweatdropped when the figure dashed past her and down the street, followed by multiple dogs with a chihuahua in the lead of them all. The girl blinked as she swore the Chihuahua was somehow leading them like Napoleon...just minus the silly hat.

"I wonder if this is a norm of this time period…" she muttered, walking off once she heard the front door open.

Reborn poked out as he heard all the barking before shrugging and going back inside. Leon kept watching while an eye shifted into an infrared camera that followed Geiz until he was out of sight with the last bit seen was the Chihuahua managing to bite his behind. Though while it didn't hurt through his armored suit...the Chihuahua refused to let go...making it awkward.

* * *

"Eto…" Sougo muttered as he and Reborn were doing homework in the living room, "I think the answer to this question is 3!" he cheered.

***BOOM!***

"WHA!" Sougo cried as he was blown over by a sudden explosion.

"Incorrect," Reborn informed, wearing a demolition outfit while the explosive switch in his hands turned back into Leon.

"Pfft...ha-hack...that...that was something." Sougo groaned.

"You shouldn't just randomly guess if you don't know." Reborn added.

"I guess that's true…" Sougo muttered before coughing up a cloud of smoke which Reborn blew out the window with Leon who turned into a little desk fan, "That...that's one neat chameleon."

"This is Leon, a shapeshifting chameleon," Reborn explained, "Now then, pay attention to this formula for the question."

"Hai hai…" Sougo sighed, "Ne Reborn...I've been wondering, what are the Vongola like?"

"Hmm?"

"Well I mean you bring them up like every other sentence." Sougo pointed out.

"No, I don't…"

"Vongola family karaoke story…"

"I still say I won." Reborn looked away.

'_Is he upset he got cheated out of a victory?'_ Sougo pondered.

"Don't misunderstand, it's not that I don't want to tell you or its need to know. I just know you're trying to eat up time by distracting me 'till dinner."

"Gh!" Sougo gulped.

"I applaud the attempt. But try it again and you won't like the consequences." Reborn said pulling out a newspaper that was in italian.

"H-Hai…" Sougo replied.

"Focus," he pointed down with a pointing stick that use to be Leon.

Later, after a stressful evening of 'get the question right or get an explosion to the face' as Sougo called it to Uncle, Sougo was able to finally retire to his room, at least not till after another drill sergeant like lesson of proper hygiene and cleaning up after himself at the dinner table. Also helping set up Reborn's room. He still wondered what all those odd power tool sounds he heard during the evening were.

"AH!" Sougo panicked seeing a tiny little door cut into the side of his room...a door just big enough…

"Ciaossu!" Reborn exclaimed as it swung open, revealing to have been cut perfectly for only his figure to walk through.

"Reborn?!" Sougo gawked.

"This is why I chose the room just opposite yours in the duplex," Reborn explained, "Now I shall come wake you up so your Uncle can work and your mother can focus on her morning routine and rituals." he added further as he removed his hat and quick changed into pajamas, "The room shall be my office during the day, but for the most part I'll be here to ensure your act is cleaned up. First...before you can sleep...clean up your room. Starting with Mt. Sougo's dirty laundry."

"Eh...wha...who...why...how?"

"I'm Reborn, I'm your Tutor, and because I can." he answered all his babbling questions in order, before jumping and kicking Sougo in the abdomen, knocking him over, "Now clean."

"Yes…." he groaned in pain, '_Not even my own room is safe...mou...cut me a little slack world.'_

"Not a bit of slack for you," Reborn replied.

"How did…"

"Because I can. You really need to grasp these points, Sougo, otherwise how will you be the Vongola's Tenth boss?" Reborn argued, "Now clean while I go get my good night drink. I expect this place to be presentable and spotless by the time I return or you're sleeping on the roof tonight."

"Uso!?"

"Better hurry." Reborn smirked walking off.

* * *

Sougo snored peacefully after spending about ten stressful minutes of rushing back and forth through the house to clean his room. It was after finishing that Sougo learned he also had to now wash his own clothing, but that's a disastrous tale to embarrass him for another day. After finishing all his new personal chores...he just crashed in his bed, after a good eight hours of rest the sun began to finally rise. It was at this moment the peace was broken.

"Rise and shine!" Reborn declared jumping on Sougo's back making him jump up and then roll out of bed. Reborn himself landed with a bounce on Sougo's bed.

"Ah wha...oh...Reborn…" Sougo realized before grabbing his clock, "EH!? It's only five in the morning!?"

"I rise with the sun." Reborn explained, "And now so too do you, Tokiwa Sougo."

"Mou…" Sougo cried, falling over.

"Do you want to give up?" Reborn asked.

"No...I still want to become a king." Sougo grunted while sitting up, "I can do this...I think…"

"Hmm…"

"Besides, it's not like anyone is after me." Sougo chuckled, "You act like I should be worried all the time."

"You're good at reading people, I'll give you that." Reborn admitted, "Not many people can tell what I'm thinking by my face."

"I like to think I've seen your full range of visual cues after a full day in this house with you," Sougo admitted as he got up and stretched his arms, as he did something fell from his bed, which went unnoticed by him.

Reborn, however, saw it and walked over to pick it up. The device looked like a black watch face with the actual part to tell time removed, revealing gears inside. It looked incomplete… Reborn held it up towards Sougo as he looked for his clothes, a reaction of sorts came as the tiny gears within turned.

"Naruhodo...this is linked to Sougo," Reborn noted.

"Reborn, what's that?" Sougo asked, dressed in his uniform.

"Something for later." Reborn explained, putting it under his hat.

"Nanda? Another secret?" Sougo chuckled, "Well I guess I better get use to that. You strike me as the type who doesn't like to share." he laughed before he was kicked in the back of the head, "Ah the back of my head!"

"Finish getting ready," Reborn ordered.

"Yes….Sir…" he groaned in pain, "You know Rabbit punches are illegal…"

"It was a kick," he argued.

* * *

"Ah...kicked out to school before the sun is fully up…" Sougo sighed, walking his bike down the street to try and elongate his commute. He then blinked as several members of early morning club activities ran past him.

"Ah Sougo-san!" Yamamoto cheered as he carried a bat and baseball mitt, "You're out early? What a surprise!"

"Yamamoto-san?" Sougo blinked, "Oh right. You're in the baseball club, you must be on your way to morning practice."

"Yep!" Yamamoto beamed.

"Ah...well I kinda have been forced out early by my new home tutor," Sougo revealed as they walked together, "I miss my warm bed…" he cried the last part.

"Mmm...I feel for you," Yamamoto agreed, "A nice warm bed is always hard to get out of."

"Right…" he sighed, "But I don't mind it in the end...Kaa-san only agreed cause she's well...Kaa-san." he smiled, "I can still miss my bed though, even if I understand she hired this hellish tutor for my own good."

"What kind of person is this tutor?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hmm...how do I explain someone like Reborn? Well, foremost his most notable feature is that he has a condition that makes him a little shorter and younger looking than others." he nodded, "But by the way he can handle his alcohol, he's clearly an adult."

"Reborn...is he a foreigner?" he asked interested.

"He's from Italy apparently." Sougo nodded. Yamamoto blinked as he swore he saw something blink into existence on the seat of Sougo's bike seat. But before he could turn to get a better look, it was gone, "Yamamoto-san?"

"Nothing...just thought I saw something...must have been a lazy bug or something!" he laughed.

Reborn waited as a beetle dropped the device from before in his hand. "Soka...so this thing refuses to be seperated from Sougo...I guess that means I'll need to follow and keep it safe as well as him." he muttered as several beetles crawled on his shoulder, "Hm? Hn…already in the area? Oh...a strange girl is stalking Sougo..." Reborn turned to see the girl with shoulder capes watching from a distance, ignoring the admiring lovestruck stares of boys her and Sougo's age as she walked after him, "Eh...oh...this is a complication." a static cricket noise went off, "Very complicated. Though impressive on how a giant red robot is able to avoid notice."

"Eh, so you understand the questions from last night now?" Yamamoto asked excitedly.

"They were hammered into my noggin good," Sougo sighed, "Literally...after a while, he hit me with a comical mallet each time I goofed." '_Only because he didn't bring enough explosives.'_

"Whoa! That's one strict tutor," Yamamoto noted with an impressed whistle.

"Do you want me to help you with some before class?" Sougo guessed with a chuckle.

"That's my fail buddy!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Sure, I guess I got the time now!" Sougo laughed as well.

As the two chuckled, they didn't notice the girl as she grew ever closer to them. Her heels clacked against the ground as she seemed to pick up speed to get closer to them, her eyes trained solely on Sougo. She moved to close the distance before stopping as she saw Reborn jump over her and land on the seat of Sougo's bike. Reborn held up a gun with a silencer as he smiled and waved his finger in a 'No' manner.

"That's Reborn...the one who trained him…" she spoke as the two boys walked off, not once noticing Reborn or her.

"You're not going to get close to him like that," a voice spoke as the girl turned to see a young man dressed in a black and red sports suit with a black harness/vest around his upper torso with a turtleneck like collar, "Reborn is still known as the world's greatest Hitman...As long as he is alive and training Ohma, you can't get close to him that way. It was useless to try this, Tsukuyomi."

"Geiz…"

"I know that today is the day…" he spoke with a frown, "That's why as long as he never transforms today...then the future we come from shall never happen."

"Giez, that's cruel...we can't just let someone…" Tsukuyomi began to try and argue with her associate.

"I won't change my mind. Our mission was to stop him from becoming the Demon King, whatever method is acceptable in the end." he spoke in a huff as he walked off.

Tsukuyomi bit her lower lip in worry, '_Whatever method is acceptable in the end…'_

* * *

Sougo sat down on the bleachers, overlooking the baseball team. Honestly, at this moment he had nothing to do. He wasn't really part of any club or sporting team, so he had no reason to be here so early in the morning. Besides, Yamamoto was probably one of the few people considered to be his friend in school, so it seemed like the best place to hangout 'till classes began.

"Isn't this a little boring?" Reborn, dressed in a baseball uniform, asked while appearing on the seat behind Sougo, spooking him.

"Bwah! R-Reborn?!" Sougo gawked.

"Yo, Aso-Sougo!"

"Oh not you too…" Sougo groaned.

"Everyone thinks your bit of 'I will become King' is a joke, so they call you Aso-Sougo, because you play around all day." Reborn explained, "Not bad word play though."

"I'm not playing around," Sougo sighed, "I do want to be King…"

"You have doubts?" Reborn noted his tone.

"What...no…" he shook his head.

"Soka...a woman," Reborn nodded.

"Where did that come from!?" Sougo demanded, almost falling out of his seat and through the bleachers, "Ah...I'm falling! Reborn! Leon! Someone!" he panicked.

Leon turned into a slide whistle. Reborn simply blew into the instrument and stopped when Sougo landed flat on his back.

"It-itai…" he groaned, limping out from under the bleachers, "That was cruel, Reborn…"

"I could have done the fake hand gag." he pointed out, removing his hand to reveal it was a fake as the real one popped out.

"Guh…" Sougo groaned.

"Now then, what about this woman you like?" Reborn asked.

"Well I mean you already know by now…" he sighed leaning against the side of the bleachers as he looked out, "Come here." he motioned as Reborn jumped down and landed on his shoulder, "Her...Sasagawa Kyoko...she's a girl in my class." he pointed as Reborn lifted Leon who transformed into a pair of opera glasses/binoculars.

The two looked out across the sports field as a girl and her friends walked around. The girl Sougo pointed out in particular had golden brown hair and matching golden eyes. She was a little short, but had a slim attractive figure. Her smile, however, seemed to brighten the area as everyone around her was happy.

"She's very cute. So what about her is it that makes her doubt your own dream?" Reborn asked.

"I don't know...at first, I didn't like her beyond thinking she was cute...but...when I did talk to her, she said...I might be a good king." Sougo smiled fondly at the memory, "I don't know...just hearing it from someone else...made me feel happy. But then...maybe I thought...Maybe she's someone I'd like to be normal for…" he admitted with a dry chuckle, "Not like you'd get it, you're probably super happy with your life Reborn."

"Doubting your own dreams over the prospect of love...not that I haven't heard of such a thing, but it is pretty naive…" Reborn explained earning Sougo's attention, "If you want to be King, then you have more than just option A and B."

"More than just...Option A and B?"

"Yes. There's always more than just those two options to a situation. At times, you'll see further options around you. For example, I could have helped you in that fall or I could have used my fake hand. Instead, I went with a comical slide whistle."

"Soka…" Sougo chuckled, "That...that was kinda funny."

"Your choice is always that: your choice. What you chose will always be yours and no one can take that from you." Reborn spoke, "So find the choice that'll let you live with no regrets."

"Yeah…" Sougo mused, "Ariga-Ah!? Are you asleep on my shoulder?!" he asked, seeing the bubble from Reborn's nose as he snored, "I guess he's so used to his size and people mistaking him for a kid that he can do this…"

Eventually, it was time for class. Sougo, for the life of himself, had no idea what to do with Reborn; so he took the sweater he always brought with him incase it suddenly became cold and made a makeshift bed for him in the Nurse's office where he left him. Besides, after the beatings he'd gotten from Reborn, he was sure he could take care of himself...right now he needed to make it to class before he met Hibari again. Honestly the teacher calling him out was nowhere near as bad as meeting Hibari in the hall during class.

Once more, he made it through a pretty normal day, though thankfully thanks to Reborn's harsh first day of tutoring he didn't make a fool of himself in math class...well too much at least. The teacher still chastised him and Yamamoto when he realized, Yamamoto also wrote down Sougo's short hands for the answers, making their homework sheets look perfectly identical. But regardless, the day went smoothly, yet all the while many didn't know of a looming danger around them.

"Ah...Lunch already," Sougo sighed, once more on the roof, before realizing something missing, "Ah...I got rushed out so fast, I forgot lunch! Great...now Kaa-san is going to give me that pouty disappointed face all evening..."

As he paced in a panic, a mechanical whir went off.

**=TIME MAZINE!=**

"Majin?" he blinked, looking around before he looked upwards, "Eh...R...Robot?" he realized, looking at the red robot standing over him on the door access to the roof, "Red...it's a Red Robot...the mysterious Niisan was right!" it swung a fist at Sougo, who yelped and rolled out of the way, "Whoa!"

Within the robot, Geiz smirked. The interior of the robot was spacious with various screens both solid and holographic displaying multiple things with a holographic screen before Geiz showing what the robot was seeing. Each of his hands was occupied with mechanical levers emerging from two circular connections on the walls.

"I've finally have an opportunity...Ohma Zi-O!"

"Ah!" Sougo panicked, rolling out of the way of another punch, "Ah Nanda...What is this? The Mafia has giant robots?! Whoa!" he managed to roll out of the way of a stomp and managed to get to the stairs, "Down I go!"

"You won't get away!" Geiz declared.

The robot jumped off the roof as jets of fire came from its feet slowing its decent. The entire time the robot glared at the window which allowed it to see Sougo running...and then tripping down the stairs. Once he reached a level where the Time Mazine could stand at ground level, it swung back to punch through the wall; but before it could, it stopped when something green suddenly covered the main camera.

"Nani?" Geiz blinked as a face formed in the mass of green, "What is that?"

"What an interesting Robot...but I already know its not one of _his_ works." Reborn noted as the robot struggled to pull off the giant green cloth that was Leon, clinging to its head unit, "I'm tempted to try shooting it, but I don't want it to explode and take out the school either...what a pain you are, Mister Assassin."

"Reborn!" Sougo panicked, running over to him, "Big Red Robot! Smash things...after me! Panic...OW!" he crowed as Reborn kicked him across the face, "I needed that." he smiled as he was kicked again and then a third time, "You're pushing your luck, Reborn!"

"Since you are the target, being here will endanger everyone here," Reborn noted, "Tell me, if you were to die before you could get it out of here would you regret that you couldn't have saved anyone if the assassin were to do a 'no witnesses' approach?"

"Eh? No witnesses? But that'd…" Sougo realized as his eyes widened, "That's...wrong...it's one thing to target me...but...these guys are my classmates...even if they mock me...one day…It'll be my job to defend them."

"Heh," Reborn smirked before holding up a pistol with silencer, "Then do so with your Dying Will."

"Eh?" Sougo blinked just as the robot got the Leon cloth off its head unit.

"Nani?" Geiz asked before the muffled gunshot was heard via his machine's sensors, "Maska…" the Time Mazine turned its head to see Sougo collapsing, a bullet wound in the center of head, "Shit! A Dying Will Bullet."

'_Nani...am...am I dying?'_ Sougo asked as smoke escaped from the wound in his forehead, '_But...I can't...I still need to get that thing away from here...I need to save everyone inside...If I had the chance...the courage...I could have done it.'_ at that, the smoke grew thicker until an orange flame sparked from the wound. Sougo's skin began to crack as a light came from inside of him, "REBORN!" he snapped as another Sougo seemed to come out of his original self, dressed in nothing but his black boxer shorts with pink stripe patterns, "I'll get him out of here with my Dying Will!" he shouted as the flame on his forehead grew larger into a roaring ball of fire.

"Dammit!" Geiz cursed as Time Mazine threw a punch only for Sougo to jump out of the way and run off, "Get back here!"

"NEVAH!" he roared as he began building hopping, covering much more distance.

"Majidayo...I've never seen someone get such a boost from a Dying Will Bullet…" Geiz gasped upon seeing the feats of acrobatics. His Time Mazine jumped before transforming into a vehicle mode and flying off after Sougo, "Wait...why is he half naked?" he questioned, "Onore, Ohma Zi-O!"

"So...Are you going to come out? Tsukuyomi?" Reborn asked, turning to the corner of the school.

"...As expected of the world's greatest hitman in this era," Tsukuyomi admitted as she stepped out.

"I have my servants." he mused as beetled crawled around his face, "They tell me of a strange girl who unknowingly charms men with her beauty but follows my student, but with no intent to kill."

"Eh? Charming men?" Tsukuyomi pondered in shock.

"They are very well detailed," Reborn explained, "So...you are from the future,"

"Yes, you see..."

"Stop." he held his hand out, "You really shouldn't go into detail or you'll change the future in different ways. Even I know that and I rarely like time travel plots. Too convoluted and hard to follow." he explained as his clothing changed into that of a scientist with messy white hair, "As the Doc would say, 'the less you reveal, the better your chances.'"

"A doctor said that?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"Must be a bad future if you don't know this classic reference," Reborn sighed, "How bad we talking?"

"In our world, an evil Demon King has made the planet the worst possible outcome," she explained before blinking as Reborn changed into a biker-like outfit with spikes on his leather jackets shoulders, and very dirty torn clothing and carrying a shotgun for added measure.

"Okay I think I get your gist. Let me guess...is Sougo this demon king?" he asked, pumping his weapon, "Your friend in the red robot is here to kill him to change the future, but you want to just change events so he doesn't become evil."

"Yes," Tsukuyomi replied.

"Even if it means you may well not be born?" He arched an eyebrow in skepticism at her conviction.

"I know that possibility exists...but it would mean a better future." she explained, "And I don't believe Sougo has to die to make that happen."

"An interesting stance," Reborn noted, "Well, we have three minutes left, so do you have a way to pick Sougo up?"

"I do." she nodded as a black Time Mazine flew out of a portal in the sky, "I don't like flying with others." she explained simply, "But in times of danger, I'll make exceptions."

* * *

"Stop dodging!" Geiz snapped as Sougo jumped over each punch of the robot. He then ran up its arm, "Oi...no no NO!" he shouted as Sougo kicked the head unit clean off the robot, sending it flying into the distance and into the river, "Gah!" Geiz slammed the holographic monitor as the machine started shutting down, "Why do they even make them with this issue?!"

"Ah…" Sougo gasped, landing as the flame began flickering, "D...Dying...will…." he huffed as it went out, "...AH! I'm naked!" he panicked, trying to cover himself with his arms, "Oh boy, I hope no one recorded me…"

"Onore, Ohma Zi-O!" Geiz growled as he reached for something before crying out in shock when Tsukuyomi's Time Mazine rammed into his, knocking it away.

"Another one?" Sougo blinked as it opened along the bottom and Reborn dressed in a regular leather biker outfit and sunglasses walked out.

"Come with me if you want to live." Reborn ordered.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" Sougo sighed as he jumped up to the machine and climbed inside.

"Introductions can wait. Now hold on," Tsukuyomi informed before swiping her hand on the holographic screen, "Activating Space-Time transport system!"

"Wait, wha…!?" Sougo grunted as they took off into a tunnel in the sky.

"I'm quite curious if this is what someone who's hit with a Ten-Year Bazooka sees when it goes off," Reborn noted, looking at the digital-like scenery that they went through.

"Ten-Year Bazooka?" Sougo asked as he was presented a change of clothes, primarily a clean and non damaged version of his school uniform as the buttons were ripped off the old shirt from earlier. "Oh...pants." he smiled happily as he struggled to put them on with the space he had so as to not disturb their driver, "...Why did I end up in my boxers, anyway?"

"It was because of this," Reborn informed as he held up a red bullet with a fire-print on it, "It's called the Dying Will Bullet. With it, it releases your external limits, but doing that will also destroy your clothes. It's only been recent development from the eighth leader of Vongola that lets you keep your undergarments on."

"Eh? Why the eighth?" Sougo asked.

"She was the first female leader of the Vongola and kept the famiglia together during the second World War," Reborn replied.

"Oh…" Sougo noted, his cheeks pink with a blush as he realized the implications.

"This should be a safe era," Tsukuyomi spoke as they landed in a lush jungle.

"A jungle...are we in the Amazon...Africa?" Sougo asked, buttoning up his shirt as Reborn handed him his tie, "Thank you."

"Nope….this is the Cretaceous period." she explained.

"That's a little too far back…" Sougo muttered.

"I'm sure nothing bad will happen." Reborn smirked.

-Five Minutes Later-

"Something bad has happened!-!" Sougo panicked, running from a full grown mother Tyrannosaurus Rex and her child.

"...I wonder how Verde will react knowing a baby T-Rex's roar sounds like an elephant blowing its trunk," Reborn noted as he was recording it.

"Get back in the ship! Get back in the ship!" Sougo cried as he jumped in just as if lifted up and took off.

* * *

**Edo Era Japan**

Sougo sighed, sitting on a bench as they arrived in late summer in the Edo era of Japan. Reborn, having changed into clothing to fit the era ,left Sougo and Tsukuyomi in their western clothing. Reborn even went to order them some snacks and tea for their time here. Tsukuyomi took the liberty of paying as she revealed that a tablet she had on her ship had the ability to quite literally _print_ Money of the era.

"That….that's really convenient," Sougo noted, "But isn't it dangerous because of counterfeiting?"

"In this era, its coins that aren't easily tracked." she explained, "In more recent timelines with paper money, it hacks into public financial system and makes them legitimate."

"That's a scary tool to have…" Sougo muttered.

"But handy for time traveling and you are left in need of money." Reborn spoke, sipping his tea as he took his costume to an extreme and even put on a fake beard and somehow made his hair into a shaved topknot.

"...If we went further back to when they still used rice, we'd have enough rice for a lifetime," Sougo realized.

"About that…" she muttered, "While yes it is amazing...it can not replicate organic item. Metal and synthesized paper are not organic material like rice." she coughed with a slight blush while turning away.

"What kind of restriction is that?" Sougo muttered, "Who invented that?"

"You do," she explained.

"Way to go, stupid," Reborn tacked on as Sougo slapped his forehead.

"Well...if I invented time travel…"

"No, you just invented this tablet and the likes." Tsukuyomi added, "You are not the inventor of the engine that allows for travel through time."

"Ah…"

"I didn't expect him to be the one to do so," Reborn revealed, "So...Tsukuyomi-san, can you tell us why you are in the past to alter your timeline?"

"Eh? Alter?" Sougo pondered...before hugging the tablet, "It won't get rid of this, will it? It'll help getting a present for Kaa-san on her birthday."

"At this point...I doubt you're even the person I think you are..." Tsukuyomi sighed.

"Hm?" both residents of the present blinked.

"In my time Fifty years from your present, the world is ruled by an evil twisted group...called the Vongola Empire," she explained, "They are lead by a powerful Mao: Ohma Zi-O." she went on, "His true name is...Tokiwa Sougo."

"..." Sougo blinked a few times.

"Give it a second," Reborn stressed.

"...THAT'S ME!" he panicked.

"There it is," Reborn nodded, sipping his tea and eating his mochi.

"But you see my point," Tsukuyomi spoke, "I've just met Sougo today...and I can't see him as an evil tyrant who threw the world into a dystopia. He's too...too…"

"Stupid? Silly? Comical? Weak? Slightly lovable but mostly tolerable?" Reborn listed.

"Slightly loveable?!" Sougo gawked.

"You see my point, Reborn...Sougo, even with your training, couldn't possibly be Ohma Zi-O," Tsukuyomi pointed at Sougo, "That is not the face of the demon King who slays armies with the sweep of his hand. It's the face of someone who probably couldn't even hurt a fly."

"I'll have you know I've swatted many flies in my life time," Sougo huffed.

"Several of which earned you the corner due to breaking something," Reborn noted, earning a look of shock from Sougo, "Your mother keeps a journal of who gets put into a corner and the reason."

"Kaa-san…" Sougo complained, tears streaming from his eyes.

"...Corner?" Tsukuyomi tilted her head in confusion.

"His mother's preferred punishment method," Reborn smirked.

"Mothers punishing their children…?" she asked, "What is wrong with the past?"

"More like what's wrong with the future…" Sougo muttered, "Ohma Zi-O...Vongola Empire...that sounds right...but not like me…" he muttered, "Reborn, I got it! Help me instead of becoming the world's most despised and worst Mao...the worlds most beloved and greatest Mao!" he cheered to his tutor.

"I'm a tutor, Sougo, not a miracle worker." Reborn replied.

"Cold!" Sougo cried, falling out of his seat.

"But I see your point. On the one hand, Sougo is clearly too kind to become such a horrible thing."

"Thank you."

"Now that is..."

Reborn cut her off, "Time is ever changing. It's possible the evil version you know...is the result of something tragic happening to Sougo. It's even possible pain and loss drove him to evil...but given this is the Mafia, such morality is relative in the end."

"How can you be so calm about this, Reborn?" she asked.

"Ultimately, being the Boss of the Mafia and being a Demon king carry the same perks and responsibilities," Reborn explained, "So I don't see an issue with Sougo using such a title as 'Mao,' but I'd rather not have such a bleak future for the Vongola. So to compromise, I'll need to train him to be as he desires: a Mao for the good of the Vongola."

"Fight! There's a fight!"

"What's going on?!"

The trio looked up in time to see a cart break apart when a man was tossed into it.

"Don't screw with Edo artisans, you jerk!" another man snapped.

"Seems like they are fighting over something," Sougo noted as Reborn hopped on his shoulder to get a better look.

"Apparently, it's over whose art is better," Reborn noted before smirking, "Tsukuyomi."

"Hai?" the girl asked before Reborn hopped onto her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "...Got it." she walked up and grabbed Sougo's shoulders, "Sorry, but I need to try something out."

"Huh?" Sougo asked, getting a bad feeling...that grew stronger when Leon covered Reborn's head and made it look like his.

"ALRIGHT YOU PUNKS, GIVE IT A REST!" Reborn shouted in Sougo's voice before Leon got off him and Tsukuyomi pushed Sougo through the crowd to the fighting men.

"Eh?" Sougo blinked at this development, "Ehehe...Domo…" he waved awkwardly as he internally was wracking his brain at how to get out of this mess.

"What you say, you western loving brat?" one of them asked, walking over towards him.

"It's just that I'm not one for violence. Can't we talk it out?" Sougo asked.

"..." the arguing men shared looks.

* * *

"Ah! Wait, wait, wait! Let's all calm down, alright?!" Sougo pleaded as the men carried Sougo to a bridge before screaming when they tossed him off into the river to cheers of the crowd...with Tsukuyomi and Reborn watching with identical expressionless looks.

"As I figured…" Tsukuyomi sighed.

"It seems that they get along now," Reborn noted, seeing the arguing men were now laughing and walking off together with arms over shoulders.

"Thank goodness," Sougo sighed, climbing out and seeing the same thing.

"Ha! They tossed him in the river, but he's still concerned with them fighting!" a woman laughed, causing the people around them to start laughing as well...until the men from earlier were heard screaming.

"Bakemono! Run, run! Bakemono!"

"Nani?" Sougo asked as Geiz in his armored form walked out into the street, "Ah! The robot shrunk!"

"Geiz!" Tsukuyomi panicked.

"Is that what he looks like?!" Sougo panicked.

"Pretty sure it's just a suit, Sougo," Reborn spoke.

"I knew that…"

"Seriously...how do you become Ohma?" Tsukuyomi complained before grabbing him and running off, "Come on!"

"Onore, Ohma Zi-O! You're not getting away!" Geiz roared.

"He's so persistent!" Sougo complained.

"You have no idea…" Tsukuyomi groaned.

"Back to the future," Reborn ordered on Sougo's shoulder.

"We are not letting the past Ohma meet his self from my time!"

"...She hasn't seen the American movies?" Sougo pondered, "...Future evil me sucks!"

"On that, everyone who's a time traveler here agrees." Reborn nodded.

"Everyone knows you watch those movies to know what to and not to do in time travel shenanigans!" Sougo shouted.

**=TIME MAZINE!=**

At that, the two machines flew across the sky before diving into the time portal. Geiz's red Time Mazine crashed and began bumping and ramming Tsukuyomi's. Geiz clearly didn't want to destroy it or he'd use the onboard weapon systems for flight mode, but he still wanted to stop them. He bumped them closer and closer to the edge of the tunnel until they began scraping it, the data like walls giving way almost like water. Everyone groaned from within the black Time Mazine before it was pushed out of the time stream and into a random time period.

The Time Mazine spun out in the air before slamming into a Giant red stone wall. The impact was so strong, the doors were forced open and Sougo was ejected due to the chaotic movements. The Time Mazine, however, flew off and over the wall, crashing into an abandoned quarry on the other side.

"Hmm...for some reason, I get an odd feeling I should get use to these types of places…" Reborn muttered, seeing the surroundings.

Leon took one look at the giant wall before hiding under Reborn's fedora.

"What is that?" Tsukuyomi gasped, seeing the wall.

"I don't know…" Reborn mused, "Sougo, I hope your okay." he added.

* * *

"I AM NOT OKAY!-!-!" Sougo panicked as he was chased by a somewhat mechanical monster which looked like a giant blue fist clutching a rock with two long gorilla like arms, "Reborn! Tsukuyomi!" he shouted.

"Ha!" two voices shouted as two armored figures jumped in and kicked the monster, sending it skidding away.

The two stood up, revealing a one clad in red and blue armor that was all diagonally mismatched. His eyes had the images of a Rabbit and a Tank as he stood tall and confidently. Next to him was a figure clad in all blue armor with orange fire patterns, his mask had an eastern dragon themed head crest and pure blue spiked eyes that looked like jaws. Both wore the same kind of belt which had a crank lever; a large circular piece that resembled a gear and the rest was colored in mostly black and red, only the Mix-matched one had two bottles inserted in the belt, while the Dragon one only had a single large device inside.

"Another heavy type…" the Mix-Matched one sighed, "Cross-Z, you have this one." he said, pushing his partner forward.

"Eh? Nande?" Cross-Z asked.

"You're the muscle head, go have fun boxing it to death," he swished his hand to shoo him off and fight the monster for him.

"That's cruel Se-AH! My baby toe!" he cried as his foot was stomped.

"Armor names only, baka!"

"Who are these guys?" Sougo asked, watching them.

"Build and Cross-Z."

"Huh?" Sougo turned before yelping as his face lit up, "W-What's with that outfit?!"

"Hmm? Wh...oh this?" a girl with squirrel ears and a tail motioned to the black and orange tube top and mini-mini skirt she wore, the top showing off the lower half of her impressive bust and skirt showing the black thong she wore and the black stockings on her shapely legs, "It's my battle outfit."

"Battle outfit…" Sougo repeated, his blush never leaving his face.

"Ha!" Cross-Z shouted, pulling out a broadsword as he slashed the Monster across the chest several times.

"Hup!" Build cheered, jumping and landing a roundhouse with his blue leg as a shockwave knocked the monster back and skidding away towards Cross-Z.

"There's no way I can lose!" Cross-Z shouted out a catchphrase as he began cranking his belt.

**=READY? GO! DRAGONIC FINISH!=**

Cross-Z held his arm back as blue flames focused around his fist before taking the form of an eastern dragon head. He shouted, punching and shooting a full formed blue dragon of fire as it struck the monster and carried it off towards Build, who finished cranking his own belt.

"Sa... Let's wrap this up with the winning formula," Build cheered.

**=READY? GO! VOLTECH FINISH!=**

Build jumped as a bell graph closed over the monster, trapping it in place. Build slid down the curve of the graph as he slammed his blue leg into the monster. The Tank tread on his shoes began spinning before he tore through the beast, making it explode into green flames.

"Sugoi…" Sougo awed watching that display as both stood there in victory.

"Hmhm…!" Build laughed, "As you can see, Cross-Z, our spectator found my finishing move most impressive compared to yours."

"Oi, what are you talkin' 'bout? Mine was more awesome than yours!"

"...Is this normal?" Sougo asked, trying to focus on the girl's face and not her outfit...or her tail...or her squirrel ears...her _real_ squirrel ears.

"Meh. Pretty much," the squirrel girl shrugged, "BTW, name's Makoto. And you are…?"

"Sougo." he introduced, "Tokiwa Sougo...ano...I'm sorry...but are those...real real?" he asked motioning to her ears and tail.

"Hmm?" Makoto blinked at that, "...Have you been living under a rock, or is this your first time seeing a Beastkin?"

"Beast...kin?" he blinked before slapping his face, "Oh no! I must be trapped in the future!" he panicked,"That must be it! This is the future where such things are normal now!"

"...SENTO!" Makoto barked as she grabbed Build by his rabbit optic and dragged him over, "Did you mess with time travel again?! I thought we got those Back to the Future movies so you _wouldn't_ do that again!"

"I didn't...not that you know of…" he whispered the last part, "Why...what happened...and why did you spill my secret identity...AGAIN?!" he shouted, making her fall over.

"Because he is from the past and the only guy I know that has done time travel before is you!" Makoto replied as she shot back up, "And don't think I didn't hear you're still doing it! These aren't for show, ya know!" she pointed at her ears.

"Ah...it wasn't him," Sougo stated, "I'm being chased by an assassin from the future who wants to prevent me from growing up to become the Mao, and he pushed me and my Home Tutor and this nice girl from the future into...here." Sougo explained quickly.

"I'll go get Ragna…" Cross-Z spoke, hearing most of that.

"...wait. So this assassin guy believes you're gonna become some demon Lord or King?" Makoto asked.

"That's right..and he has a giant mech suit!" he exclaimed, motioning up, "It's real big...like eight to nine meters…"

"Is it red and gold with a watch for the face?" Cross-Z asked.

"Yes, exactly!" Sougo replied, "...Wait. How'd you know?"

"Oh, it's coming this way," Cross-Z replied.

"_Onore, Ohma Zi-O!"_

"Oh shoot! He followed me again!" Sougo yelped.

"...I got him," Makoto offered as she stepped forward.

"Matte! H-" Sougo began before Makoto held a hand out, catching the giant just as it was coming towards Sougo, "?!"

"_No one can save you this time, for the sake of the future...die!" _Geiz voice shouted as the robot reared its fist back and threw it, only for Makoto to catch it with her free hand, "_Okay...what and more importantly Why?!"_

"You're the one trying to kill him without proof he's really this Mao guy," Makoto countered.

"_Shut it, you...you...halfbreed freak!"_

"..."

"Ooh...he should NOT have done that," Build whispered as he slowly stepped back.

"He hit the wrong button, didn't he?" Sougo asked, "This is the same feeling of utter terror I get from my mom when she's angry."

"Eh? Your mom has the potential to break the moon from the surface by punching something at it?" Cross-Z asked.

"You know the world 'potential?' And how to properly use it?" Build asked.

"Oh, shut up," Cross-Z grumbled.

"Boy, I sure hope my Mom doesn't…" Sougo admitted before they all ran for cover.

"Don't punch!" Cross-Z and Build shouted before they moved Sougo behind a wall protectively, "Now Punch!"

"Oh, no punching involved…" Makoto assured...in an unsettling even tone.

"_Wait...what do you mean by n-" _Geiz began before Makoto repeatedly slammed his machine into the ground like a rag doll. From inside Geiz was tossed around like a mad pinball as he slammed from wall to wall and surface to surface, "_Nani kore?!"_

"And...GET OUT!" Makoto snapped as she threw him hard into the distance, a faint glimmer being seen, "Phew...that was a stress reliever."

"Uh hey, Makoto...can you not terrify the kid next time?!" Cross-Z shouted, poking out from behind the corner of the wall.

"Or us?" Build asked, poking out from above Cross-Z.

"Is it safe?" Sougo whispered, poking out from under Cross-Z.

"First off: Not my fault he hit the racist button," Makoto argued, "Second off: yeah. It's perfectly safe, Sougo-kun."

"So if this is the future…" he muttered, walking out, "What year is it?"

"2117," Build replied.

"EH!? That's way past when I become the demon king according to future people!" Sougo gawked, falling over in shock.

"Oh, he's out," Cross-Z noted before pulling Sougo up...followed by them hearing a clatter, "Huh?"

"What's this?" Makoto pondered as she knelt down and picked up the watch-like device, "Some sorta watch?"

"Hmm…" Build pondered before taking it, "For now, let's take him to our place to rest...since he's not from here, it's no worry if he knows where we live. It's not like he'll be alive to tell anyone."

"That's cold, Sento," Cross-Z muttered.

"Not it." Build said, walking off.

"Not it!" Makoto added.

"N-Ahh man…." Cross-Z complained, picking up Sougo, "You're lucky, you're light kid."

* * *

"Mmm...no...no more robots…" Sougo groaned, resting on a couch in a cafe.

"Poor kid…" Ryuga sighed, "Must be hell to have robots chasing you to kill you." he nodded in understanding before grabbing a can of spray cheese and shooting its contents directly into his mouth for a snack.

"You should know," Makoto noted, showing Ryuga's face on a wanted poster.

"Ah man...This is from that time that creepy kid with a robo sister kicked me in the nuggets!" Ryuga complained, "How do they keep getting these pictures?! ...Well, least it's not as bad as Ragna's."

"I heard that, you ass!" a voice snapped.

"Bwa!" Sougo snapped awake, "Oh man...it was real." he groaned, spotting Makoto and Ryuga.

"That's fair," they nodded in understanding.

"Where am I?" Sougo asked, getting up.

"This is our secret hideout." Ryuga declared.

"It looks like just an empty Cafe." Sougo pointed out.

"Which is why it's so perfect...we never have customers." Ryuga agreed, "Wait...Makoto, how do we pay for this place if we never have customers again? Sento alone has to drive the electric bill through the roof..."

"...Ryuga, if your question just cost us the place, I'm throwing you to the moon," Makoto replied.

"I blame Sento!" he declared, earning a laugh in response from her.

"Wow, you guys sound like great friends." Sougo mused, walking over to them.

"Since getting involved in this mess, yup. Pretty much," Makoto nodded, "Especially when you're on the run from the world government."

"Come again?"

"Oh yeah. See…"

"We got involved in something heavy at the NOL base here…" Ryuga began.

"The NOL being said world government," Makoto added.

"And we're now more or less wanted criminals because of the Imperator, the leader of said government," Ryuga finished, "..which is bullshit to hide all the underhanded and sneaky stuff they've been doing!"

"Soka…" Sougo noted as he let that all sink in.

"Ryuga that might have been too much at once." Makoto whispered.

"Sorry…" he cringed.

"That's what Reborn meant…" Sougo muttered to himself earning their attention, "..." he smiled as a thought came to him, "Nevermind, something personal." he waved it off, "I hope for the best for you guys."

"...You're a pretty chill guy, you know that?" Makoto commented.

"Well after getting chased by assassins from the future, time traveling, getting chased by dinosaurs, and learning your the descendant of the founder of the worlds greatest Mafia Family founder...you learn to go with the flow." Sougo explained.

"What?" Ryuga asked, this time the one being overwhelmed.

"Oh yeah. Turns out I'm the next head of the world's greatest mafia." Sougo smiled, "I guess you could say I'll become the King of the criminal underworld."

Ryuga grabbed a frying pan and put it over his chest like a shield, "You...you ain't gonna whack me if I upset you, are ya?"

"Oh stop...look at him, he's harmless...borderline adorable." Makoto argued.

"Why do I keep getting kinda compliments like that?" Sougo muttered, tossing his arms up.

"Because you're borderline adorable and look harmless. Kinda like a puppy," Makoto compared.

"Mou…" Sougo complained.

"Amazing!" Sento beamed, rushing up to the cafe via the mini fridge, "Absolutely amazing...this device...it's far beyond anything I've ever seen by our standards...this is OverTechnolgy!"

"Did he just come in through the mini-fridge?" Sougo pointed out, "And why's his hair all nuts?"

"Ah! His Science boner!" Ryuga panicked.

"His what?" Sougo asked with wide eyes.

"Imma call Kajun!"

"Ack! No, don't!"

"Imma do it anyway!"

"Sento, no!"

"Sento yes!"

"Ah mou~!" Ryuga and Makoto complained.

"...uh…"

"Think a female version of him more or less," Makoto simplified for Sougo.

"So...his soulmate," Sougo muttered, "Also what is that?" he pointed at the watch.

"Oh, this is the device you dropped earlier." Sento explained, "Wait...if you're from the past, how can you have a piece of technology easily years ahead of what we have now?"

"I blame time travel," Sougo replied.

"Accepted! Now Imma callin' Kajun!" Sougo declared, phone already out and speed dialed pulled up.

"Wait...why did I have that…?" Sougo asked, swiping the watch back, "This looks like that thing that was in that Geiz guy's belt… and on his arms...and his robot..."

=...Time travel...I will be right over=

"Oh no…" Ryuga and Makoto complained.

"If this was what he used to put on that suit...could this be some kind of transformation device?" he pondered, looking it over.

"By now, that seems highly possible." Reborn spoke appearing on Sougo's shoulder.

"Dayone...Re-...REBORN!" he shouted, turning to him.

"Ciaossu! It took me a bit to track you down, but then I just heard the sound of you groaning in annoyance and the voice of people shouting stupidly." he explained, jumping off his shoulder to land on the counter before Ryuga and Makoto.

"EH!?" Ryuga shouted, "Akachan ga shaberu!"

"?!" Makoto's tail shot straight up as she hid behind Ryuga, "What's up with this guy?! Everything's screaming in me to flee and not be alone with this guy!"

"This is Reborn...he looks like a baby, but apparently he's an adult. Evidence A...he finished off all of my uncle's beer in one night...didn't even get a buzz." Sougo explained, "He's also a powerful Hitman...and my tutor who will mold me into the next boss of the Vongola Mafia family."

"Hmm…" Reborn looked over Ryuga, "You look like you'd fit in with the Mafia...want to join Sougo's family? Violent, brash, an aptitude for dangerous combat, and best of all...dumb."

"Hah?!" Ryuga gawked at that as Reborn looked at Makoto next, who tensed as she backed away.

"Your animal instincts are quite strong in terms of fight or flight," Reborn noted.

"Oi oi! What's going on out…" a white haired man in a red coat began as he poked his head in and took notice of Reborn, "..."

"Hmmm...You could also be good for the Mafia if I make you look more dignified." Reborn spoke.

"Are you just recruiting who looks strong?" Sougo complained.

Reborn merely smirked.

"I knew it…" he groaned.

"But you do need to begin building a Family." Reborn explained, "As the Boss, you will need Sub-Bosses, and Capo's to lead your many men. Naturally, your immediate family will be your direct guardians and enforcers. Picking strong people who can defend the Vongola from threats is a good start. We pride ourselves on being unbeatable and the most advanced Mafia," he went on, "We also have some of the biggest minds working for us so this oddly excited gentlemen could be good as well." he motioned to Sento.

"Heeheeheehee…" Sento giddily _giggled_ as he was drawing on marker boards on calculations all around Sougo's watch.

"But they are from the future…" Sougo pointed out.

"Wrong," Reborn cut him off.

"Eh? But…"

"This is a parallel world." Reborn cut him off, "Tsukuyomi did the research and found crashing the ship like we did broke a dimensional barrier in the time stream...space time system does imply as such." he went on, "This world has its own time axis but still exists parallel to our own dimension."

"My head hurts…" Sougo muttered.

"Ditto…" the inhabitants of this dimension nodded.

"I understood everything!" Sento smiled.

"So...wait...this is another world?" Sougo finally summed up.

"Yes. And technically we are one year ahead of them actually. So we are the ones from the future." Reborn added.

"Future alien!" Ryuga freaked.

"That's why this watch is so advanced..." Sento muttered.

"I doubt one year makes that much of a difference," Sougo argued before freaking when an explosion went off in te mini-fridge.

"Oh! The new bottle finished!" Sento beamed as he dashed into the mini-fridge.

"New bottle?" Sougo asked.

"He's making a new upgrade form," Makoto explained, "He suddenly had an idea for a sparkling new heroic power." she quoted, "Or something."

"Soka...so he makes weapons?" Reborn asked.

"No." they all argued, "Tools to help people. Because…" they all sighed, "He's the world's smartest egotistical hero of justice."

"It must be a constant thing they repeat," Sougo noted before a girl with long blond hair in a nightgown crawled out of the mini fridge.

"Tired...sleepy...too noisy downstairs…" she mumbled as she walked to the kitchen which had a bed in it, "Wake me up and suffer…"

"She's gotten maybe too strong willed." they muttered.

"She might also be good for the mafia." Reborn began before Sougo groaned.

"This is gonna be a recurring bit with you, isn't it?" he complained.

"We all have something like that," the white-haired man snorted.

"So we're dimensional neighbors." Sougo noted, "How could we travel back to our dimension, Reborn?"

"Tsukuyomi said something is linking this world to ours so we can freely come back and forth." Reborn explained.

"So...we can meet again," Sougo smiled, "That's nice. Though…" he tried to not look at Makoto, "I think if you do come, you need more clothes. Kaa-san would have you in the corner the moment she spotted you, Makoto-san."

"Huh? Corner?" Makoto repeated.

"Where is Tsukuyomi, anyway?" Sougo asked.

"Making sure the time machine is working so we don't end up having to make a dozen stops in different time lines." Reborn explained, "She told me to drag you back via an amnesia gun, but I figured you need to remember this, for posterity."

"...For a moment, I was afraid she was gonna pull a MiB on me," Sougo nervously admitted.

"Well it can't be that effective." Reborn muttered pulling out a tiny gun and shooting Ryuga in the face making him fall over.

"Where am I...what day is it...who are these new guys?" Ryuga asked getting back up.

"It works…." everyone else gawked.

"It's Ryuga," Sento called from the mini-fridge.

"That's fair…" those who knew him shrugged.

"OI!" Ryuga snapped.

"We should go now Sougo." Reborn ordered, "Your mom is sure to be worried."

"Ah! You're right!" he panicked, "...Shoot! By the time we get back, school will be over and they'll have called Kaa-chan, and then uncle will do something and we'll all be in the corners!"

"We have a time machine," Reborn stated.

"To the past!" Sougo shouted, running out...before running back in and jumping behind the counter, "He's back but didn't see me!"

"That is one persistent Assassin..." Ragna muttered.

"If he wasn't our enemy, I might recruit him...I still might." Reborn smiled, "Oi Baka Dragon, go scare him away!"

"Baka Dragon?!" Ryuga snapped, "You listen here, you weird baby, I…"

"Will you do it for a banana?"

"Saru janai!"

"Protein powder," Reborn included.

"BRING IT ON!" Cross-Z roared, charging out.

"Oh he is good…" everyone awed.

"I know he's here somewhere," Geiz growled before hearing a roar, "Nani?" he cried out as sparks raced off his armor from Cross-Z's slash with his blade, "GWAH!"

"I feel unbeatable at this moment!" Cross-Z roared, swinging his sword down at Geiz.

"Kamen Rider Cross-Z...crap…" Geiz groaned, dodging, "What he lacks in intelligence, he makes up for in hard to match combat power."

"Gh...I'm not an idiot!" Cross-Z roared, charging at him.

"Strength is his best spot, so…" Geiz pulled out a red watch and rotated the face of it before clicking the top, "Speed it is."

**=DRIVE!=**

"Drive...drive what?" Cross-Z asked.

"He has more of those watches…" Sento awed as the others all snuck around the fighting armored ones.

"He's got stars in his eyes now!" Makoto whispered in shock.

"Is Science Mode evolving?!" Ragna panicked.

"I'm getting another disturbing case of Deja Vu..." Reborn muttered, clinging to Sougo's shoulder.

Geiz slid the new watch onto the opposite side of his belt's buckle before bopping the top of it, causing it to tilt. He grabbed it with both his hands and spun the buckle around. It clicked into place and the faceplate lit up.

**=RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER~ GEIZ! ARMOR TIME! **_**DRIVE!**_ **DRIVE~=**

"Doesn't that last bit seem redundant…" most of them blinked at that sound cue from his belt.

Beside Geiz, a suit of armor formed. The armor consisted of mostly black armor plates which formed armor casting for arms and legs, the gauntlets had two bracers of sorts set over the tops with large red toy sized cars slotted within, the shoulders had giant tires as armor additions, which connected to red shoulder armor with white race striping. The thigh armor had a plate that was colored with red and white racing stripes Grey and black lower torso armor appeared with a red pectoral plate. A new mask finished this floating set of armor as it has a silver mouthplate, and red plate to go over the forehead of the armor with spoilers that went over the top of the helmet. Large yellow letters spelled 'DRIVE' in hiragana before the armor floated and snapped together over Geiz's suit.

"...Those tires looks dumb," Cross-Z snickered before Geiz turned into a blur and smacked him repeatedly, "Gwah!"

"And you need to stay out of my way!" Geiz snapped as he kicked Cross-Z away, "I have a future Maoh to kill!"

"Don't underestimate me, Gaki!" Cross-Z shouted, getting up and charging as he punched at Geiz who kept backing up to avoid each swing.

"That Geiz guy is good…" Sougo muttered.

"No...he's cocky." Reborn added.

"Eh?" Geiz blinked as he backed into a wall, "Wha?"

"Ora!" Cross-Z shouted, punching him and making him cough in pain, "You might be fast, kid...but you fell for some pretty old Rope a dope stuff." he muttered as he began cranking his belt, "Come back when you learn how to really fight!" he roared as his fist was covered in another dragon of blue fire before he punched Geiz through the wall.

"Like I said, Cocky. That Geiz character assumed he won due to gaining the speed advantage," Reborn explained, "While your Ryuga friend knows how to properly fight and used his advantage and confidence against him with the oldest boxing strategy: Rope a Dope, pushing a fast enemy against the ropes to trap them against a barrier and punish them."

"True. He was a former championship fighter after all," Makoto nodded.

"Still am!" Cross-Z shouted before Geiz tackled him from behind, "...oh, you are just asking for it, punk!"

"Gh!" Geiz cried as he was punched away. He got up to attack, only to be slashed by Cross-Z's sword, "Okay...speed isn't working...let's see if he can hit what can't be hit," he whispered as he pulled out another watch and slotted it into his belt.

**=ARMOR TIME~! KAIGAN! GHOST~!=**

"...did...did that belt of his say g...ghost?" Ragna slowly and nervously asked as a new set of armor appeared, forcing Cross-Z to step back.

The armor had all the same features but with notable changes. The armor had no extra parts, the shoulders were large rounded and shaped like large eye shaped devices known as Eyecons. The chest armor plate had two pieces resembling an open orange jacket lapel, and a black center with orange and white lines making an eye symbol in the center. The mask was orange with a horn extending from the forehead, and the Hiragana for Ghost floated around.

Geiz ran forward as the armor locked into place on him. He grunted, punching at Cross-Z, who ducked back and let it miss before kicking Geiz across the back, sending him stumbling through a wall...no literally through it. He phased right through the wall.

"He vanished!" Cross-Z shouted.

"NO…" Geiz's voice began as he floated up from the ground behind him, "I'm right here."

"Wh-" Cross-Z began as he turned, only to be struck hard in the face by Geiz.

"Hey, that's cheap!" Makoto snapped

"Nani?" Geiz turned to where her voice came from, but he was blindsided by Cross-Z slashing and sending a wave of fire which knocked him out of the air, "Nande...why isn't the power working like it should?" he grunted.

"Could it be...he doesn't know how that armor works?" Sento mused.

"Of course not, he stole those from the evil future Demon King." Reborn stated, "They don't belong to him; in fact, this might be the first time he's used them in an actual fight."

"?!" Geiz tensed at that.

"...So he can't go invisible and that shit?" Ragna asked...hiding behind the group.

"Nope."

"...then…" Ragna began with a grin.

"Mmm...keep it down. I was sleeping," Noel muttered as she walked up to them, rubbing one of her eyes while holding a rabbit plushie, "What's going on?"

"Oh now wh-" Geiz began to complain, blocking a punch from Cross-Z as he looked to see Noel, "...another guy?"

"..."

"Get the kid out of here." Sento ordered.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Reborn said, dragging Sougo away by the collar of his shirt.

"That is one strong baby." Makoto and Sento nodded, they then turned to Ragna who was still petrified.

"...shit," was all Ragna said as he and Cross-Z bolted inside.

"Hey! HEY! Where…?!" Geiz began before yelping, narrowly dodging a shot that was aimed right at him "?!"

"Yaro…." Noel frowned, now holding a pair of large guns in her hands, "You're under arrest for disturbing the peace!"

"Under arrest?! I was trying to k-" Geiz began.

"Noel's a girl, idiot," Makoto stated, poking her head out for a moment before going back inside.

"...that's a girl?...I dont' s-" Geiz began before tensing, "...THAT'S A ROCKET LAUNCHER!"

"He's like really stupid." Cross-Z noted, poking out from a window.

"AH!" Geiz shouted as he was shot through the air and hit a wall, "What is wrong with these damn ghost powers…." he groaned, sliding down the wall as he reverted to his base form, "...scratch that. What is wrong with the woman of this time in general?!" he yelped when another rocket was shot at him.

"Stop in the name of the law!" Noel snapped.

"...I'll get you next time, Maoh!" Geiz snapped as he ran out of there.

"I said st-"

"Noellie, you can hug my tail!" Makoto shouted before Noel zoomed back in and hugged her tail.

"Fluffy~"

"Well...Noel, you scared off an assassin from the future and a Mafia Hitman Baby...you are indeed the scariest person in our circle." Sento laughed before the watch in his hands vanished, "USO!" he shouted in panic.

"Sorry I am late. I had to help Mai w-" a woman with long periwinkle hair with butterfly clippings in it began as she rushed over.

"It's gone...our new project...gone…"

"Gone...USO?!" the woman gasped, "But...research...notes….everything…"

"Boy, I hope Sougo-kun fixes his time travel shenanigans..." Makoto sighed.

* * *

"...what...what just happened?" Sougo blinked.

"An important lesson for later, Sougo...tell me, when you met that girl, what did you think of her?"

"She was a sleepy girl whom should not be woken up from her much needed nap," Sougo explained.

"And your intuition is good." Reborn mused, "His was not."

"Soka…" Sougo nodded in agreement.

"Now let's get out of here." Reborn added as the black Time Mazine landed before them.

"Hai," Sougo agreed as they entered, "Yo!"

"...Why isn't he out cold from the amnesia shot?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"Better question would be why haven't I shot you," Reborn countered, "Pretty sure I've seen enough of your driving to make Sougo drive. Besides, I need to teach him; this is how I teach."

"This is one cruel Hitman…" Sougo sighed.

"Let's go home now." Reborn said simply.

* * *

The Time Mazine flew out of the portal in the sky before swooping down over the school roof. Its hatch opened as Sougo was kicked out by Reborn, who jumped out and landed on his back.

"Ow…" Sougo groaned.

"So what have we learned today, Sougo?" Reborn asked.

"That evil me sucks, you're a compact person, and alternate dimensions exist…" Sougo groaned.

"Eh, good enough." Reborn nodded while jumping off, "Hmm, we arrived just a minute after we left. Time travel is quite convenient, isn't it?"

"Wow...we did," Sougo noted as he walked in and looked at a wall mounted clock, "This could probably be exploitable."

"Hmm..." Reborn noted, picking up the watch again, "It's back once more. This thing must really be bonded to Sougo." he looked back at Tsukuyomi who jumped down as well, "Oi, what is this?"

"The RideWatch." she explained, "They house power within them, be they that your own, or someone else's."

"Such as Geiz using two back in the other timeline that equipped him with new armor," Reborn noted.

"Ohma Zi-O uses the 19 Ride Watches to gain the powers of various Kamen Riders through our history to become the strongest being in the world." Tsukuyomi added.

"19?" Reborn blinked.

"All I know is that on this day, in history, is the day Sougo unlocked his power: the power of Zi-O." she added.

"This day seems to be rather special. For a number of reasons…"

"Reborn, I'm heading for class!" Sougo called out before running back, "Oh, and you may want to get off the roof. Hibari-sempai likes to sleep up here."

"Hibari…?" Reborn muttered.

"Got to go!" he shouted, running before he tempted fate.

* * *

Sougo walked down the hall in a slight hurry before taking a moment to breathe near the bathroom. He wanted to mostly let a lot of what happened finally sink in. One part of it sounded great! He became a King..._but_ he was an _evil_ king whom he hated the sound of. Wait...is that what self loathing feels like? Feels like it should...but also shouldn't.

"Waga Mao," a voice spoke, making Sougo scream in panic and turn to see the hooded man from before, "I see you've returned from your first adventure through time and space." he smiled, moving his hood back to reveal his long black hair which was swept to one side.

"You're the prediction guy from before...wait," Sougo paused, "Are you from the future, too?"

"As perceptive as always, my Mao," he smiled, "Yes, I am your humble servant from the future here to serve you faithfully." he replied while he bowed down on one knee.

"Get up, please," Sougo motioned, hoping no one was around at the moment.

"But of course," he smiled as he pulled out a book, "Today is an important day for you, my Mao...your day of ascension. Your first step towards becoming the Leader of the Vongola...and the Demon King of Time and Space."

"Ascension?" Sougo asked.

"Why yes! Today is the day you unlock the hidden potential deep within, the Dying Will Bullet has sparked a flame within your very being. One which will blaze a trail towards your glory!" he declared loudly, "I was sent to ensure that certain events do not change. But whatever else...who cares? It won't stop you from becoming King!"

"..." Sougo blinked several times.

"...is something wrong, my king?"

"Uhm...wait. What's your name?" Sougo asked.

"I am Woz," he bowed once more.

"Woz...can you not shout? You are liable to…"

"What is going on here?" a cold voice made Sougo freeze.

"...H...Hibari…" Sougo muttered turning to see said senior, hearing a menacing piano motif in his head upon seeing the sharp-eyed senior student.

"Crowding together in the halls now?" he asked as he somehow pulled his tonfa out of nowhere once more.

"See? If I could have finished my sentence...this...this is what you were going to cause," Sougo spoke to Woz.

"Hibari Kyoya…" Woz smiled, "Yes I do know of him. Easily the strongest person in all of Namimori...that is...until today."

"...What?" HIbari frowned at that.

"Oh yes," Woz smiled, "I proclaim...that starting today, stronger and stronger people shall arrive here. Truly a gathering of the strong shall occur here. And I am here to witness it and support the one who shall surely come out on top."

"Woz, what are you doing?" Sougo asked.

"Surely you'd love to sink your fangs into those much more worthy of your time, no?"

"Woz stop...stop it right now." Sougo begged.

"Omoshiroi…" Hibari spoke, lowering his arm, "So then...who is this person that shall stand at the top?"

"Why of course none other then the King I support." he smiled, "My...my King?" he blinked, looking around as Sougo vanished.

"All of the nope…" Sougo whispered as he hid in the schools shoe locker area, "I already know how this is gonna go and I have a bad feeling it'll be like something Reborn would do!"

Sougo sighed as he leaned against a wall and let his head bang against it. Even when he tried to just absorb what was happening, something else comes along and pushes him into a new...misadventure. Now he had Reborn, people from the future like Tsukiyomi and Geiz, and now Woz...Whom he was half sure had the same dangerous plans to make him toughen up as Reborn did. And now something fell on Sougo's head.

"Ow!" Sougo groaned as the watch returned to him once more, "That's not annoying…" he groaned, looking at it, "So….this is mine?" he asked, looking it over, "With this, I become the Mao everyone hates in the future. Maybe without this thing, I become a good king?" he pondered.

"That's a good guess." Reborn's voice spoke.

"Reborn…" he looked around, "Where are you...oh my god...can you become invisible with your pet chameleon!?" he panicked.

"Your guess is too outrageous," his voice added before the wall beside Sougo opened up a little door just right for Reborn's height, "Ciaossu!"

"How did you...when did...and you call _me_ outrageous?" Sougo sighed. He then leaned down and looked inside to see an entire well designed and furnished little living room area. It even had a coffee maker in the center of the room.

"So?" Reborn asked as he closed the door and sat next to Sougo, "Will you become the Demon King? You can always reject the watch and focus on just becoming the Vongola 10th. Or you can accept it and become the Demon King Ohma Zi-O." he offered as his fedora tipped down, "No matter what you choose, enemies will come for you. Mafia who don't want some punk kid to lead them, people like Geiz who seek to change the future..."

"Everyone seems to have some stake in my destiny, don't they?" Sougo mused, "I never imagined at first how much my dream would affect others. But now I feel the weight of wanting to become the leader of people…"

"Is it too much?" Reborn asked.

"Hai…" he nodded, gripping the watch.

"Will you reject it?"

"...Iie." Sougo shook his head.

"Naze?"

"...Now I get it, Reborn...I waited so long for a chance to prove my dream...but what good is a chance given to me? Everyone seems to hate me in the future because I'm a bad leader. I think that me...didn't try hard enough." he explained, earning Reborn's attention, "Reborn...you said you will make me into a good boss for the Vongola, right? Then let's start there. I will become the 10th...and from there I shall grow the Vongola as my kingdom...and become the Most beloved and benevolent Mao."

"...A third option then…" Reborn smirked, tipping his fedora, "It'll be hard and harsh training and tutoring. I won't let a deadbeat become our Boss."

"I'm sure I'll complain...but...I will see it through, Reborn," Sougo smiled.

"Excellent. Then…" Reborn began before a beetle landed on his hand, "...Tch. Seems we'll be having a lesson earlier than I hoped."

"Eh?"

"A hitman from another famiglia is heading towards your home," Reborn informed.

"Eh?" Sougo asked in panic.

"A real nasty one, too. His Famiglia is famous in the community for their friendship with a group called Foundation X." Reborn explained, "He has the worst toys imaginable because of this."

"Kaa-san...Ojisan…" Sougo whispered in worry as he gripped the clock even tighter. He then looked up as his eyes became sharper and serious, "I don't care if people come after me...but I won't let my family or innocents get involved." he spoke, standing up as the gears within the RideWatch began spinning like mad.

An orange spark could be seen from within the center before it shone bright white and a face formed over it. The white ring formed a new faceplate depicting a mask resembling a Rolex watch face with pink letters forming the word Rider in Katakana, the two watch hands at 10:10 and forming antenna.

'_There it goes,'_ Reborn thought.

"Hmmm…." Woz mused, watching from the stairs as he read his book, he smiled while closing it as he watched Sougo and Reborn leave, "And so...the day of History has come. The birth...of the king."

* * *

"Okay, so this should be...Sasagawa?" a man in a beige formal suit read a family's sign on a fence, "...Ugh...Did I go right instead of left? Ugh...All these blasted roads look the same!"

"That's him." Tsukuyomi spoke, spotting the man, "Maybe if Sougo never fights him today...history will change." she figured, moving to confront the man only to stop as Woz appeared in front of her.

"Sorry," he spoke as he snapped his fingers and suddenly a car alarm drew the man's attention down the street towards the direction of Sougo's home.

"What's that noise?!" a man shouted from the home.

"He's not suppose to be home today!" Woz panicked, looking at his book, "Oh, this is bad...bad, bad, bad...Ohhh...The King is gonna be _mad_ at me…"

"Woz, you idiot!" Tsukuyomi snapped.

"Kyoko, I'm gonna go see what happened! I'll be back in an extreme minute!"

"Oniichan, that's not a thing…" a girl muttered as the door opened and Ryohei walked out.

"Oi, you in the suit!" Ryohei called out to the man, "Can I extremely help you!?"

"Yeah...where can I find a Sougo?"

"Soug-...oh! Tokiwa Sougo!" he realized, "I think he lives in the Duplex a ways that way!" he pointed, "Ah, this is perfect! I'll show you the way!" he laughed, "Kyoko, Oniisan is going out for a bit!"

"Oh, I am really, really, really in deep trouble with the King…" Woz sobbed, "It's too soon for him!" he paused and slowly turned his head to Tsukuyomi.

"You're not taking my gun," Tsukuyomi deadpanned, making Woz slump.

"I am in deep trouble…" Woz slumped.

"What is wrong with you? I thought you had all the master plans!" she complained.

"I have to follow the order...it is too soon for Ryohei to be involved with the King...who knows how this will alter his development!" he sobbed.

"Woz...focus on the fact a hitman with dangerous Foundation X weapons...is heading to Sougo's house...where his family lives…" she stressed.

"..." Woz froze up as he seemed to become stone. He even began to crack at the utter terror and realization.

"Baka!" she snapped, spooking him back to normal.

"Hi Woz, Hi Tsukuyomi!" Sougo shouted, running past them, "Bye Woz, Bye Tsukuyomi!"

"Ciaossu!" Reborn waved.

"MY KING!" Woz exclaimed.

"No time! Gotta save my Mom and Uncle!"

"Waga Mao!" Woz shouted, running after him.

"Are all men idiots…?" Tsukuyomi asked as she chased after them as well.

* * *

"So...what did you want to talk to Sougo about?" Ryohei asked the man once they were near Sougo's place.

"Believe me...it's very personal," the man mused as he began entering the combination to open his briefcase.

"Ah...So it's like my uncle and aunt when they got divorced," Ryohei noted.

"Hah?" the man gawked.

"I mean, man that was a thing...A guy like you was there all the time, right down to the beady eyes and the creepy hard and super big book bag." he tapped the briefcase, making it flip open and drop various items, "I got it!" he smiled leaning down, "Wow...you got a lot of these flash drive things...oh this one's got a T-Rex on it!"

"Shite!" the man cursed before grabbing it, "Sorry, kid, but you shouldn't have seen it."

"Huh?" Ryohei pondered before the man tapped a button on a USB device resembling a rib-cage made of a purple plastic with a 'T' emblem resembling a Tyrannosaurus Rex in the middle.

**=TYRANNOSAURUS REX=**

"It talked!" he panicked, "You got any more of them? Kyoko would like that."

"Were you dropped on your head or something?" the man asked.

"...Dad does clam up whenever Mom makes that same joke…" he muttered to himself.

"It's starting to piece together... Well I wish I could say I'd regret this...but...I don't." he mused before slamming it into a tattoo resembling a data port on his neck.

It absorbed into his skin before a glowing ooze covered his body and morphed it, making him bulk up as his torso turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex skull with muscular arms and a lower torso supporting it. The head opened, letting out a roar that knocked Ryohei over; who was still in shocked surprise from the transformation.

"Oh kami! Did Geiz bring the mama here?!" Sougo yelped, running around a corner in time to see the transformed man and the downed Ryohei, "AH! Giant T-Rex head!"

"Dopant," Reborn corrected.

"...Dopant?" Sougo repeated.

"Mafioso who use devices known as Gaia Memories utilize knowledge on something related to the world, such as animals, plants, or concepts like fear or sweets, can transform into creatures based off those things. Stronger mafioso consider those that use them 'doping' on the planet and call them 'Dopants,'" Reborn explained.

"Nani? Such things exist?" Sougo asked.

"Haven't you heard of Fuuto?" Reborn pointed out.

"Sougo!?" Ryohei turned to him.

"Senpai!" Sougo ran over to him and helping him up.

"This is a very extreme situation! Kaiju kita!" he shouted.

"This is more a Kaijin…" Sougo shrugged.

"I'mma punch him with my Kyokogen spirit!" he declared.

"Senpai, wait!" Sougo panicked as Ryohei charged.

"**So you're Tokiwa Sougo, the new Vongola Decimo Candidate."** the Dopant spoke, looking at him before swinging his snout and slapping Ryohei's punch away before kicking him, sending him skidding back near Sougo, "**Hahaha...just some random Giappone kid, haha! That's a laugh!"**

"Gondola Decimal?" Ryohei pondered, "Oi, he's not a wooden animal on a pole, baka!"

"**I'm going to eat him…"**

"Yeah...he's a bit stupid," Sougo agreed with Ryohei as he helped him stand, "His mistake was attacking my home."

"That's right, this is the peaceful home of the next boss of the Vongola." Reborn agreed.

"**Legendary Hitman...Reborn!"** he finally noticed him as he jumped closer towards him.

"You seem a might bit nearsighted in that form...that or you actually follow the see motion cliche," Reborn noted, "Sougo, this will be your first step: beat him and you'll have no stepping down, you'll fully enter my world."

"Ore wa...Vongola Juudaime...Naru!" Sougo smiled, "No one will get in the way of my dream to become a King." he spoke, holding up his watch as he twisted the face to complete its image, "Uhm...how do I use this?" he blinked.

***Bang! Thud***

"Eh? Sempai?" Sougo pondered as he noticed Ryohei fall over, snoring.

"For you, my king," Woz informed as he was at Sougo's other side with a red velvet pillow with gold trim in his hands being offered to him.

Resting atop the pillow was a device. It was the same buckle Geiz had. It was a large white oval-shaped device. It had a clock-like display in the center with a button at the very top of it. Two slots slid open as it presented itself in its true form to Sougo. Sougo grabbed it and held it up as he felt something from it...almost like...power.

"Put it on, my King," Woz explained, "and embrace your destiny."

"Sougo, wait!" Tsukuyomi shouted.

"My Destiny...is mine to decide." Sougo said, "And from here on out I swear...I'll become the 10th boss of the Vongola, and become a Mao who is the most kind and loved in history!" he exclaimed proudly.

"**What?"** the Dopant blinked.

**=ZIKU DRIVER!=**

With that, a silver watch strap like belt formed around Sougo's waist. He clicked the top of his watch as a hologram image formed over its face. He moved it and slotted it on the right hand side slot of his Driver.

**=ZI-O!=**

Sougo moved his hand and pushed the button at the top of his Ziku-Driver, making it tilt downward. Sougo moved his legs apart as a large clock-like ring formed behind him, pink words spelled out 'Rider' in Katakana behind him as the clock hands ticked down to 10:10. Sougo swung his left hand across his chest as he held his thumb and index finger out.

"Henshin!" Sougo declared as, with that, he swung his hand and flipped the belt around in a full 360 degree spin.

**=RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER ZI-O!=**

With that, the letters behind Sougo shot out and hit the Dopant, making him stumble back. Armor formed all around Sougo's body as it solidified. The suit forming over him was black in color while pink armor formed over his gloves and pink accents formed along the sides of his hips and legs. The same pectoral chest armor covered his torso as silver stripes connected to two rounded shoulder pads. Each shoulder pad had watch grey crowns pointing outward; pink stripes formed from the top of his shoulders and curved down to his chest armor. Grey knee-pads with the same watch crown motif formed, silver anklets formed on his legs as his boots ended in grey toe armor. The same twin watch holder covered each forearm. His black helmet had a silver ring which framed his white mask. Just like his watch, his mask looked like the face of an analog watch with two bladed antennas shaped like watch arms pointing at 10:10, a tiny silver mark on his forehead red Kamen in Katakana, and black optical visors displayed pink optics shaped into Rider in Katakana as well with the last character stretching along the left side of his helmet to a watch crown dial on the side of the helmet.

"Iwae!" Woz shouted, appearing on a fence with Reborn on his shoulder who held out a microphone that use to be Leon, "Zen Rider no chikara o uketsugi jikū o koe kako to mirai o shiroshimesu toki no ōja sono na mo Kamen Rider Zi-O!"

"**What the...!?"** the Dopant panicked upon hearing that...as did half of the neighborhood.

'_Am I going to have to erase everyone's mind?!'_ Tsukuyomi thought, eye twitching as she paused in dragging the snoring Ryohei to the side.

"Kamen Rider…" Zi-O repeated as he looked at his reflection in a window and read the letters on his mask mentally, "That sounds pretty heroic…" he chuckled, scratching the back of his helmet bashfully, "Alright, let's do this! It feels like I can do this!"

"Kyokugen...spirit…" Ryohei snored out as if reacting to Zi-O's optimism.

"**Foundation X warned me about you guys...Kamen Riders…"** T-Rex Dopant growled.

"Iku!" Zi-O shouted as he skipped forward and cleared the distance with super human leg power. He punched releasing a pink shockwave that sent the Dopant skidding back, "Whoa…" he awed, his visor sparkling as he looked at his hand, "I'm so strong…" he pumped a fist, "I could beat Hibari-sempai with this." a moment passed before he slumped, "No, I think I'd still get bitten to death…"

"**What the heck is wrong with you!? Haven't you been in a fight before?!"**

"This is my first fight!" Zi-O realized, slapping the sides of his helmet, "How do I fight...how do you punch?!"

"We have much to teach him," Reborn sighed as he pulled out another gun before pulling out several bullets, "Sougo hold up your right arm in a punching wind up."

"Ah...oh hai!" he nodded moving his right arm back before he felt three bullets hit his hand, forearm and elbow, "Nani?" he blinked as his arm began glowing with an orange fire like aura.

"Hit three points in the arm with the same arm bullets, and you gain the Megaton Punch," Reborn explained.

"Kigasuru!" Zi-O cheered as he rushed and punched the Dopant as a powerful shockwave went off from the impact and the monster was sent flying and skipping across the street before landing near the river. Zi-O shook his hand in surprise as he used his left to adjust the crown on his helmet and increase his vision range, "Sugei! That has to be like 15 meters away!"

"Considering it's the head of a T-Rex, I'm not surprised it didn't go further," Reborn noted.

"...Wait...if he's just a head...where's the rest of the body?!" Zi-O asked.

"Probably best to finish him before we find out." Reborn offered.

"Right! I'm going after him!"

"Use this," Reborn said shooting Zi-O in both legs. Zi-O moved to jump...and he shot into the air like a rocket, "Hmm...might have overestimated that one...one bullet should have been enough."

"He flies!" Woz cheered.

"Mmm...More like 'Jump good'...and now falling...with style."

"**Ugh...Darn Vongola and their cheap bul-what's that screaming?"** the T-Rex Dopant asked before looking up in time to see Zi-O's feet slam into his face, knocking him back down, "**GUH!"**

"Whoa...I could have died…" Zi-O awed, getting back up.

"**You have got to be kidding me! Ugh...Let's try these new things...What are they...Cell Medals…"** he groaned before tossing a large silver coin into his jaw. After what sounded like coins clattering, the Dopant spit out another monster. The Monster groaned before glowing and changing into a humanoid Mantis like monster.

"Deta! He makes monsters, too!" Zi-O shouted in awe.

"That would be a Yummy, monsters of desire born from mythical alchemical coins called Cell Medals." Woz explained as he appeared sitting on a street light arm Rebon once more on his shoulders, "Foundation X has begun dabbling in Alchemy, the Yummy are perfect monsters to send in with little risk to one's self. Though their work at recreating actual Greeed is...shotty at best."

"Greed?"

"No, Greeed. Three 'e's' in it," Woz replied before Zi-O screamed as the mantis took a surprise attack, "Oh! Summon your noble weapon, my liege!"

"Noble weapon?" Zi-O asked confused as his Ziku-Driver flashed. A clock face of pink light formed in front of him before the hour hand began to grow solid until it formed a sword.

**=ZIKAN GIRADE!=**

It had a long double edged pointed blade that grew narrower towards the point like an arrowhead. A white arrow actually forming along the side of the blade before it came to the crossguard part which had rounded connection to an interesting handle. It once more had this little watch part as per Zi-O's prevailing gimmick, and a black handle with a green trigger. Pink katakana characters formed on the sword and read…

**=KEN!=**

"Ken...for sword…" Zi-O muttered, "Works for me!" he said as he rushed and used the sword to block a swing from the Yummy before he grunted and kicked it away. Zi-O swung upward as he hit the Yummy making it stumble back once more, the Rider grunted as coins rained all over him to which he stopped to pick one up, "It bleeds coins...well...that's creative." he muttered, flipping it up and catching it before slashing the Yummy again as he left a pink streak in the air with his swing.

The Yummy jumped to swing its hand mounted scythes down on Zi-O. But the Rider thrust his blade upward and effectively caught the monster before swinging and tossing it right back at the Dopant who spawned it. Zi-O reached up and tapped on the watch crown on the back of the weapon.

**=TIME CHARGE: 5...4...3...2...1...Zero Time!=**

Zi-O lifted the sword up as he charged at them, the blade glowing with pink energy along the blade.

**=GIRI GIRI GIRI!=**

Zi-O swung his sword three times as he slashed the Yummy. The Yummy cried in pain as the three slash marks formed a 'Z' on its body. The Yummy fell forward before exploding brightly. Zi-O then winced when the coins began raining all over him, making him duck down and use his sword for cover.

"For such little things...they sting...even through all this armor," Zi-O muttered.

"Cell medals are very dense...Desire is a heavy thing." Woz mused, using an umbrella to protect himself and Reborn.

"**Aw come on!"** T-Rex Dopant snapped, stomping a foot in anger.

"This thing is handy!" Zi-O laughed happily as he looked it over, "It looks like this...moves." he muttered, flipping the blade back as it shrank in length and folded around.

**=ZYU!=**

"It's also a Gun!?" Zi-O exclaimed, holding it up.

"Gun training then," Reborn noted, "That will be enjoyable."

"Hora hora! Hora!" Zi-O shouted, shooting energy bullets at the Dopant, making him stumble back with each shot.

"**Oh come on...uhm what else did those X whacks pack me…"** he looked over his briefcase, "**Ah The space switch!" **he muttered, taking out a black and white switch that looked like an observatory with a red button at the top.

"What's that?" Zi-O asked.

"Zodiarts Switch," Reborn explained, "Utilizing a strange energy known as Cosmic Energy, it creates a body based upon a constellation."

"Constellation...like Horoscopes?" Zi-O asked, "Kaa-san likes checking those." he explained to Reborn.

The Dopant clicked it as his memory was ejected and a mass of dark cosmic energy changed him into a hulking red armored monster. He was tall with thick armor and glowing orbs all over his torso. He had a flat head and two underbite fangs.

"What constellation is that?" Zi-O asked messing with his helmets crown again.

"Orion," Reborn and Woz stated.

"The guy who got shot by his girlfriend?" Zi-O asked.

"Possibly a sign of failed romance," Reborn and Woz added.

"**Shut up!"** the Orion Zodiarts snapped at them as he formed a segmented bladed club.

"Whoa-oh!" Zi-O panicked ducking under a swing as he aimed and show the monster while within point blank range.

"Hmm...compensating for lack of distance aiming with CQC Gunplay," Reborn noted as Zi-O jumped over a low swing and shot the monster in the face.

"Go, go, my King!" Woz cheered.

Zi-O rolled across the ground as he avoided another swing. The Zodiarts roared as the orbs on his body began glowing. Zi-O fiddled with his helmet again as his vision changed to see all the amount of energy being poured into those orbs.

"Those look important," he spoke, hitting the button on his weapon again.

**=TIME CHARGE: 5...4...3...2...1...Zero Time! ZURE ZURE UCHI!=**

Zi-O aimed as he began unleashing a machine gun barrage of energy bullets which all took the form for the characters for Gun. Each blast hit the Zodiarts across its body making him stumble back as several shots hit and detonated the energy collecting in the points across its body. The Zodiart stumbled back as Zi-O flipped his gun around via the trigger section. Zi-O then fumbled his weapon, making it shoot accidentally and hit him in the forehead.

"That smarts…" Zi-O groaned, "That's what I get for trying to be Leon Kennedy…"

"Gun safety," Reborn added to his mental notebook.

"**This is just unfair...the Vongola have a Kamen Rider now...how is that fair for us little guys?!"** the Hitman complained.

"That's rich coming from the guy who works with evil scientist wacko's!" Zi-O argued.

"Personal reminder, make sure Verde isn't working with Foundation X...again." Reborn once again noted to himself.

"**Ugh...screw it. Go with these grunts on the go."** he spoke holding up several items, he tossed a couple of rocks which turned into imp like golems, he dropped a bunch of opened locks with fruit images on them as zippers opened and bulbous shouldered white insect like monsters fell, he threw three cars which transformed mid-air into androids which resembled a Bat, Spider and Cobra, a creepy looking broken eye which made these faceless grunts wearing hooded jackets, and a small bomb which exploded to reveal a bunch of grunts with orange...chicken like heads, "**Grunts...best invention ever."**

"That's unfair!" Zi-O complained, "I don't have grunts...do I?"

"No," Reborn stated.

"Ah...I assumed as much." Zi-O sighed reverting to sword mode for his weapon.

Zi-O charged as he slashed at all the grunts making them back away and give him room. He spun around in a circle, slashing all of them. He twisted his arm and slashed at several making them all back off and be sent flying. Zi-O jumped back as the three androids tried to attack him. He twisted his sword around before he looked at the circular slot in the device.

"What even are these things?!" Zi-O asked swinging around and keeping the grunts a bay.

"Ghouls, Elementary Inves, Mecha Roidmudes, Ganma commando's, and Bugster Viruses." Woz listed.

Zi-O grunted as he blocked slashes from the spears of the Ghouls and Bugsters before the Roidmudes began shooting at him. Zi-O jumped and rolled back accidentally. He stumbled up before swinging his sword and blocking swings from the Ganma Commando's. He pushed them back before side stepping a swing from the Inves. He stopped one by tapping its head, he thought it seemed kind of harmless...only to cry as its face split open to reveal mandibles filled with many many fangs. He jumped back as it tried to claw at him. As he did he swung his sword and slashed the Inves before swinging up and blocking the Ganma, he shoved them back before jumping and spinning to slash the Ghouls.

"Maybe…." he muttered as he pulled his RideWatch off his belt and connected it to the port before pressing the button again.

**=FINISH TIME: ZI-O! GIRI GIRI SLASH!=**

Zi-O swung his sword as he rushed at the three Mecha-Roidmude. Zi-O roared, swinging his arm out as he unleashed a ring of white energy in the shape of a clock. The three monsters exploded from being slashed in half as Zi-O kept charging. He swung again in an X pattern, releasing two more rings as he cut down the Ghouls and Ganma Commandos. The Zodiarts Hitman panicked seeing them taken down so quickly as Zi-O changed to gun mode again. Said hitman quickly moved his oddest looking grunts as shields as he ducked down behind them.

**=FINISH TIME: ZI-O! ZURE ZURE SHOOTING!=**

"Ha!" Zi-O shouted as he aimed and formed a giant pink clock face from the muzzle.

The hands began spinning like mad as he pulled the trigger and fired a large orb of energy with the Inves and Busgsters. The explosion evaporated them as the Zodiarts stumbled back.

"**Tha...that's just not fair,"** he spoke as Zi-O slotted his RideWatch back on his Driver.

"Pretty sure the Mafia doesn't believe in that word." Zi-O spoke as he reached his hand and tapped the button on his RideWatch.

**=FINISH TIME!=**

With that, Zi-O hit the button atop the Ziku-Driver, making it tilt again. As he did he tesneed his legs to prepare to jump again. The Hitman tried to move but stopped as he was surrounded by floating letters all spelling Kick in Katakana. They floated around in time with the ticking from the ZikuDriver.

"Soka…" Zi-O and Reborn noted, reading the words. Reborn aimed and shot at Zi-O's leg in three points, his foot, shin and knee cap. A glow began to form around Zi-O's right leg as he finally spun his belt.

**=TIME BREAK!=**

Zi-O jumped into the air as he aimed his leg forward. The letters surrounding the hitman began merging back into one single version before flying and slamming to the sole of Zi-O's boot. Layering over letters already etched into it. Zi-O roared as he shot forward as orange and pink fire like energy formed around his leg as he slammed into the Monster form of the would be assassin. He cried in shock as the resulting impact was so powerful, it created a huge explosion. Zi-O skid across the ground as the man from before was sent flying into the air, his suit torn to shreds as he landed in the river.

"So that was...a Megaton kick?" Zi-O asked Reborn.

"I improvised," he smiled, "Not many people use such a flashy specific finishing move after all."

"Amazing, my King!" Woz applauded.

"Ah Woz…" Zi-O jumped, turing to see him appear behind him, "Stop spooking me like that...that's Reborn's job."

"Yes...yes it is." Reborn smiled.

"Ah he left his briefcase of dangerous items…" Zi-O muttered, picking it up.

"We can send it back to Vongola HQ in Italy and have them use it to track down his friends to take care of the rest." Reborn offered.

"Allow me, my King," Woz smiled, holding out his hands, "You must focus on your studies and building up your own Famiglia."

"...Ah! That's right! Ryohei-sempai!" Zi-O panicked.

"He should be fine," Reborn spoke.

* * *

Ryohei snored as he was laying face first on the welcome mat to his house. After a few moments, the door was opened as his sister looked at the sight of him passed out on the steps to their home. Her face wasn't really shock as much as it was the face of someone who has had to deal with this exact specific set up multiple times. How and why are probably best not explored, but suffice to say; yes, this was a recurring thing within the Sasagawa household.

"Ah...Oniichan..." she sighed, dragging him by his leg inside.

"Zzzz...Kyokugen….ow…" he groaned, his head bumping against the door as he was dragged inside.

"Why was she not concerned?" Tsukuyomi asked, peeking over the fence, "Better not question a gift horse in the mouth."

"It must happen a lot," Zi-O noted appearing next to her, "...Um...How do I get out of this armor?"

"Out?" she blinked, confused.

"Why are you asking that?" he muttered.

"I've never seen Ohma take his armor off...we think he lives in it all the time," she explained.

"Uso…!" Zi-O panicked, grabbing his antennas, "...Wait...If evil future me lives in his armor all the time…" he shivered, "Gah! I thought bad! I thought bad!"

"Seriously...how does _this_ become Ohma?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"How does Geiz take his off then?" Reborn asked, "Or is he stuck in his as well?"

"Sometimes he just takes the RideWatch out."

"But I did that for my finisher…" Zi-O pointed out.

"I was going to finish with, 'I think the armor reacts to mental commands like get off me,'" she sighed.

"..." Reborn kicked Zi-O upside the head.

"Ita...for such tiny legs, those really hurt...even with bullet proof headgear…" Zi-O groaned.

"Should I tell your mother you've made fun of my height?" Reborn asked, causing Zi-O to freeze.

"It was an accident!" he panicked, shooting up as his armor vanished, "I'm back to normal...or wait...is it that I took it off…" he muttered.

'_...Could it be that his mother dying makes him the Ohma? It does sound like she's the only one who can keep him in check...'_ Tsukuyomi pondered.

"Hm...effective." Reborn nodded, appearing on Tsukuyomi's shoulder, "Also not a bad theory." he added making her blink.

"D-did you just re-?" she pondered at how Reborn seemed to reply to her thoughts.

"Not important," Reborn cut her off.

"..."

"Oh man...that was kinda cool." Sougo muttered, looking at his RideWatch, "Maybe I should learn how that suit works first before I go doing something like be a superhero though...nah, might be too much work."

"At least he has his priorities," Reborn noted.

"I mean I can focus on helping people as the Vongola boss." Sougo argued, "Right?"

"You still plan to…?" Tsukuyomi began.

"I said it, I won't become this evil me. I'll be a good Mao." Sougo smiled.

"You realize that's a paradox." she argued.

"Pair of box?" he repeated confused.

"No. Paradox."

"Pair of ducks?"

"No...Pa-ra-dox."

"Pair of Docks?"

"..." Leon turned into a mallet and Reborn whacked Sougo upside the head, "It seems we'll be covering the Dictionary tonight."

"Ow..."

"This is why Reborn is the best." Woz smiled, spooking Tsukuyomi, "Reborn, as we have the same goal I shall entrust the development of my King to you. Surely you shall make him powerful and imposing to lead the Vongola."

"Hmph. I've already been paid to do that," Reborn replied.

"Of course we must also concern ourselves with other facets of his development." he smiled, opening his book, "If you would...I have two choices for certain roles." he turned his book to Reborn who picked it up to read. Tsukuyomi and Sougo tried to peak, only for Woz's scarf to come to life and whip itself at them to keep them from peeking, "Ah ah ah. Spoilers, my king."

"Man...you're just like uncle and his chanbara films…" Sougo mumbled, he then cried in pain as Reborn smacked him with a wooden practice sword.

"You can complain later. For now, it's time to study. First literature, then English, then Italian." he listed, "Then after that target practice. For every question wrong and shot missed...you'll see." he smirked.

"...hoo boy," Sougo gulped.

* * *

"So...it happened…" a young voice giggled.

"Ugh...Zi-O got his powers..." a female voice groaned.

"Yes...history moves on," a much older male voice sighed before he smiled, "Now we begin our own little war against Ohma...and find a new Demon King."

"So who goes first?" the female voice asked.

"Let us allow our youngest to prove himself." their leader smiled.

"Oh I have a fun pick."

* * *

Sougo groaned as he sat in the living room doing his new set of homework from Reborn. The home tutor smacked him with a green cane that was made from Leon. Sougo rubbed his head before the two looked up as his mother put some drinks out for them. Sougo happily took his drink as Reborn sighed and allowed him this slight break.

From outside, Woz watched them all while flipping through his book. He smiled, tracing words in it as he watched, "So all moves as it should, distractions aside. Soon my King shall take power and rise." he mused, before closing his book, "Oto...spoilers." he chastised himself, "Best to watch it happen yourself."

* * *

_Z0: And that...is chapter 1. _

_GT: Hoo boy...This is gonna suck for Sougo since he's got Reborn as a tutor. ...Boy, I can't wait for when Reborn ends up in the corner. *gun cocks before pressing against the side of my head* ...I retract my statement. *gun turns back into Leon* Phew…_

_Z0: We need to remember he's here all the time now. *sees Reborn barge into everyone's room and chase them out* _

_GT: ...Why did we do this again?_

_Z0: Cause strangely when we thought this idea out things fit together better than DNA strands._

_GT: Oh yeah...So...preview?_

_Z0: On it! *steals someone's dynamite and tossed it at the ceiling* Next time!_

* * *

**Zi-O Reborn~**

Sougo: Eh? You mean if I lose to someone, they take my spot!?

Reborn: It's simple, if you are weak enough to lose to any random Mafioso, then you're not fit to be the Decimo.

Tsukuyomi: I need to keep an eye on you.

Woz: And so the right hand of the Mao appears today.

?: Shinei, Reborn!

Sougo: Eh!? D-Do you have hits out for you, Reborn?! _HE'S ASLEEP?!_

**2nd Target: Explosive First Meetings!**

?: You're unfit to be the Decimo!

* * *

_GT: Hoo boy...Here come the headaches…_

_Z0: Thank god none of us are drawing it out, otherwise we'd have a lot of explosion clouds to make! *4th floor bathroom falls from the hole in the ceiling*_

_GT: ...Yeah, I'm not sorry for what I had Rabbid Kong do to wreck the stage this time._

_Z0: I still haven't found most of our friends...I'm sure they'll turn up...alive hopefully. _

_SZ: *offscreen* So read and review folks!_

_Z0: We got a survivor!_

_GT: MEDIC! *FNaF 1 Bonnie in a female nurse's uniform runs in, picks up SZ, and runs off to the medical bay* Good Bonnie!_

_Z0: Now...if only we can find the rest...and our neighbors…_

_GT: Eh, I'm sure they're fine. So hope you all enjoyed this first chapter!_

_Z0: We'll start adding the .5 bits starting next chapter. But for now enjoy folks we're getting lunch. I say italian. _

_GT: Breakfast for lunch!_


	2. 2nd Target

_KamenRiderZER0: Eh...Geiz really is a dumb one ain't he…_

_GammaTron: I thought that was just Ryuga._

_Z0: He's dumb in the book can't do math way. Geiz is dumb in the he doesn't listen and makes things worse way. But that's a can of worms for another type of conversation. _

_GT: Very true._

_Z0: Besides its our unspoken rule to try and improve on any slight issues like that in our fanfics._

_Reborn: The fact you spoke it no longer makes it Unspoken._

_Z0: You know we're not your students right…_

_GT: …*holds up a sign reading 'We own no series used in this. Only OCs when they appear.' before slowly backing out of the place and far away from Z0 and Reborn*_

_Z0: Oi Gt...where are you...what's with that glint in your eyes Reborn...EEE!_

* * *

"Hmmm." Woz muttered, standing in a darkened room, "Last chapter, Regular below average high school student, Tokiwa Sougo, met with the World's greatest Hitman...Reborn." he turned the pages as it showed Sougo meeting Reborn face to face, "And then was chased across time by would be assassin from the future known as Geiz, but in the process met and was seemingly saved by a mysterious beauty, Tsukuyomi. In the process, they went on a wild adventure through time and space not worth reliving. However, upon returning to his regular time, he learns his home and friends are in danger…" he turns the page to show Sougo taking his transformation pose, "With his conviction and dreams, he attains the power of Kamen Rider Zi-O!" He then grunted when Reborn landed on his head, "Oya, oya...You can enter this space as well, Reborn?"

"Hmph. There's nowhere I cannot go," Reborn replied, tipping his fedora over his eyes as he smirked, "Do not forget Zi-O is inexperienced, and lacking in discipline. His powers come to him via instinct, but he still has far to go" he smiled as the page flipped to show Zi-O fighting the would be assassin and his armory of Kaijin-making tools, even his goof ups such as shooting himself with his own weapon, "Yare yare, I'm gonna have to hammer in some harsh lessons with this one. That's if he can survive the new kid about to drop into his life."

"Oto...spoilers." Woz snapped the book shut as he winked at the screen.

"Already read it," Reborn stated.

"HAH?!" Woz exclaimed, falling over in shock.

* * *

"Sou-kun breakfast!"

"Huh?" Sougo's voice groaned from under his blanket, the sheets moved...only for a pink armored hand to grab his cellphone, "Eh!?" Zi-O shot out of the bed, seeing how late it was along with the fact he was still armored up after messing with his belt all night, "AH! My armor…" he remembered as he fell out of bed, "Ah…" he panicked, taking the Ridewatch out and reverting to normal in his regular comfy house clothing, "Ara...Reborn didn't wake me?" he blinked before taking a step and setting off a wire trap, he followed the wire as it shot around his room before looking up as a washbasin fell from the ceiling and onto his head, "Ah!"

"That helmet is sturdy…" Reborn spoke up, having watched all that, "It didn't respond at all to my jumping on your head for an hour."

"So you set up a trap?" Sougo groaned from the floor, "Is...is it bleeding?"

"No...maybe...no it's okay." he corrected himself.

"Oh...that's g…" Sougo began before another washbasin hit him, "Guh!"

"Better hurry. Between me and your Uncle, I doubt there will be enough breakfast for you." Reborn smirked, jumping down and walking out the door.

"Ah I think my head became flat…" Sougo groaned, crawling out after him, "Wait a minute...Gah! Rule of three!" he cried in pain.

"A bit slow on the realization," Reborn noted.

After getting his senses back, the pain numbing, and changing into his uniform for the day, Sougo finally made it downstairs for breakfast. He sighed, sitting at the table while rubbing his head, which thankfully was not flat...but hurt like all hell.

"Good morning, dear," Mrs. Tokiwa greeted her son, "You're down later than normal."

"I...woke up with a bit of a headache…" Sougo grumbled, "I get the feeling I'll have to get over it." he sighed.

"Ah...I know that...from too much studying in one night," Sougo's uncle spoke up, "It happened to me all the time during my college years."

"Grunkle, are you working on electronics at the table again?"

"...No, dear…" Sougo's uncle replied quickly, hiding the radio he was working on under the table.

"Grunkle?" Reborn blinked.

"These two have been calling me that ever since they watched that one show from America..." he sighed, "I was fine with just 'uncle' or 'Jii-san'...but I don't know how I feel about 'Grunkle'."

"Well, you are my great uncle like Stan from the cartoon," Sougo noted.

"And cheap like him as well."

"Am not…"

"Didn't you fix the neighbor's Rice cooker using paper clips and duct tape?" Sougo and his mom reminded.

"...Bah…" he waved them off.

"Well you better eat, Sougo, don't want to be late and see Hibari again." Reborn reminded him.

"Gh!" Sougo cringed as he began eating.

"Oh, isn't that the one kid with the scary eyes who dealt with that weirdly smart pack of dogs?" the Tokiwa Uncle asked in memory.

"Actually, it was just the one chihuahua." Woz spoke while appearing in the hall, making the Tokiwa's all jump at how he suddenly appeared in their home, "Pardon the intrusion. Reborn, I brought the materials you asked of for today's tutoring session."

"Excellent," Reborn nodded.

"Ara, ara?" Sougo's mother tilted her head.

"Woz...you...how the...when the...?" Sougo asked.

"I apologize my Mao...I was asked by your tutor to gather some important items for your new lesson. I could hardly refuse such a request as it is for your betterment and growth." Woz smiled, "Oh how rude, do forgive my rudeness Mrs. Tokiwa. Reborn asked me to immediately bring the supplies. So I used his spare key to enter." he bowed politely.

"Eh that's how?" Sougo nodded.

"No it wasn't, he poofed in." Reborn replied jumping to his shoulder.

"Oh?" a glint appeared in her eyes, "Entering without using a key?"

"..."

* * *

"Now I see where my Mao got that look…" Woz whispered, standing in a corner with a sign reading 'Got inside without a key' on his back.

"Ah poor Woz…" Sougo sighed, grabbing his bag, "Kaa-san, I'm off. I'll probably see you later, Woz!"

"Hai, my Mao!" Woz turned and waved before a kitchen knife embedded into the wall, inches from his face.

"Ara, ara? Did you turn away from the corner?" Mrs. Tokiwa asked with a motherly smile...and a dangerous aura coming off her, "Resetting the timer, Woz-chan."

"S-Sumimasen…" Woz apologized, slowly turning back to the wall, '_Truly the mother of my Mao indeed...both are terrifying presences when provoked.'_

"And this is the primary reason we don't have thieves in the neighborhood," 'Grunkle' chuckled, "They get caught by her? She puts them in The Corner."

"My Mao's palace designs suddenly make sense now…" Woz muttered.

* * *

Sougo walked his bike up the same incline he needed to cross to reach school. It seemed he'd make it just in time, not super early and not late enough to get into any trouble. Or rather that's what he wished could be the case…

"The Red dude is back, isn't he?" Sougo sighed, letting his head hang as Reborn sat on the seat of his bike and looked behind Sougo.

"Onore, Mao!"

"He is persistent," Reborn complimented, "I shall give him that. You better Henshin."

"Ah…" Sougo turned around, "Ano...Geiz, was it?"

"Don't just adress me like that." he responded.

"Hai...ano...could we...do this later...like...after school?" Sougo asked.

"I've come from fifty years in the future just for the sake of humanity to save them from your evil reign…"

"Hai, hai. I get that...but...that can't be me. I'm going to be a good Mao." Sougo stopped him, "Also again...I'm kind of more worried about being late then...this."

"You have got to be kidding me…"

"I'm not. I don't want to be bitten to death," Sougo replied.

"...Bitten to death? Those damn dogs aren't here, are they?" Geiz panicked, turning around quickly.

"Considerably something worse…" Sougo argued.

"Wait...Gah!" Geiz snapped, "How are you doing that!?"

"What?!" Sougo asked, backing up as he stepped closer.

"Making me lower my guard! How do you do that...you never had this power in the future!" Geiz snapped.

"I...This isn't a power…" Sougo pointed out, "Without my Armor...I'm kinda powerless."

"Total wimp," Reborn nodded.

"Oh...well, that's a confidence booster…" Sougo deadpanned.

"Is this really...Zi-O?" Geiz asked, dropping his armor, "Seriously...this...this grows into the unstoppable Demon King of time and space who made the entire Earth fall to its knees and bow to him?"

"Hey...not bad!" Sougo chuckled.

"Very bad!" Reborn replied, jumping and thwacking his head with what appeared to be a rolled up newspaper.

"Ah...is that a lead pipe?!" he cried in pain, holding the back of his head.

"Maybe…" he said, tossing the tube as it clanged against the ground.

"Oh...that's gonna swell later…" he groaned, "Ah school!" he remembered, "Sorry, Geiz-kun, some other time!" he shouted running off.

"Ja-ne~" Reborn waved via flapping a handkerchief.

"Uh, ja-ne?" Geiz sweatdropped, "Wait. 'Geiz-kun?!' WE ARE NOT FRIENDS! ONORE, ZI-O~!"

"And you still claim that will become Ohma Zi-O?" Tsukuyomi asked, walking out from behind cover.

"It's just...he hasn't matured yet!" he argued, crossing his arms.

"Geiz…" she sighed.

"I knew he wasn't always evil...but...if we don't stop him then…" he spoke before growling as he punted a recycle bin away, earning a startled yelp, "...That was the chihuahua, wasn't it?"

"Landed right on its tail, too," Tsukuyomi noted...before walking away from Geiz as fast as she could while not appearing afraid.

"Ah...M-Matte! Where are you going?!"

"I heard the stories and saw the videos online. I'm not getting roped into death by tiny dog," Tsukuyomi deadpanned.

"Oi...Oi! Don't leave me here to d…" Geiz began before snarling went off behind him, making him slowly turn to see a pack of large dogs snarling at him with the chihuahua on the back of the biggest one, sporting a tail that was bent at an angle it shouldn't bend at, "..."

* * *

"Ara...the dogs are back at it?" Alice blinked as she heard the barks from outside with a scream from Geiz.

"Honestly, we should call Animal Control...oh wait. They ran Animal Control out of town," her grunkle noted, "...Do we have Hibari-san's number?"

"I think it's on the school website…" Alice muttered before Woz's scarf stretched in and put the number down on the table before her, "...That is a useful scarf."

"Thank you, my king's mother!"

"Counting it as you moving from the spot," Alice stated as she reset the time for the tenth time in an hour.

"Yes, my king's mother…" Woz sighed in defeat as he rested his head against the corner, "I wanted to record my Kings momentous day…"

"Just don't move a muscle and you'll live," Grunkle whispered.

"Ara? What was that?"

"Uh...Oh, I have things to fix!" he ran off before a crash went off, "Uh oh."

"...Was that my vase?"

"...Yes…"

"_Corner_!"

'_That explains why so many important artifacts in the vault are arranged with glass shields,'_ Woz realized as he now shared the corner with Grunkle, sporting a sign reading 'Broke the vase' on his back.

* * *

Sougo sighed as he was finally within visual distance of school. Luckily, his mad dash spared him a few minutes so he could take them to walk and breathe the rest of the distance. He stopped as he realized the pack of stunningly smart dogs wasn't chasing him and Geiz had vanished.

"Huh...Two birds with one stone," Sougo noted.

"Or one Giez with two dozen wild dogs…" Reborn reworded.

"I hope he's okay." Sougo sighed with a small smile.

* * *

"Not...a...word…" Geiz spoke as the dogs all chomped on random parts of his clothing...but since it was some future indestructible fabric...instead, it resulted in his dragging around a dozen dogs hanging onto his clothes.

"I think they like you…" Tsukuyomi muttered, trying not to laugh.

* * *

"You're too soft Sougo. You can't worry for enemies." Reborn stated, "You will have many enemies coming for you in one form or another."

"Oh, Sougo-kun!"

"Gh!" Sougo spun around to see Kyoko approach, "S-Sasagawa-san!"

"Ohayo!" Kyoko greeted.

"O-Ohayo…" he nodded back, "Sasagawa-san...you know you're talking to me, right?" he pointed out, "Wait Reborn…" he panicked looking to see him gone, "Eh...since when can a hitman pull a ninja?" he whispered to himself.

"Hmm?" she blinked in confusion.

"Nothing…" he shook his head, "Just...think I misplaced...some...thing…." he trailed off carefully.

"Soka…" Kyoko noted

"Just...nevermind it." Sougo shook his head, "So...how are you this morning…?"

"He's so bad at this…" Reborn noted, sitting in a tree and watching via a sniper rifle, "Not yet, Leon….let's see how much of a trainwreck this becomes." he spoke to his chameleon as it flicked its tounge, "Oh, he can't be that...no wait. He is...he is that bad."

"Is everything okay?" Kyoko asked, "I was worried since Onii-chan came home and didn't remember helping a man trying to get to your house."

"That girl's terrible with erasing memories," Reborn noted, "Or overlooked the fact someone may have known where Sasagawa Ryohei went." Leon stuck his tongue out, "No...we're still watching." another flick, "No, I do not have popcorn for the trainwreck."

"Eh...well, I'm not sure...I found him outside all sleepy, so I had to help carry him home," Sougo explained before slapping himself mentally, "I mean, I don't know what happened!"

Leon glowed before turning into a train track on Reborn's fedora and two trains that proceeded to collided and derail themselves...Then they set on fire with tiny green people mutedly screaming and running about on the tracks while on fire until changing back into Leon. Reborn chuckled darkly at Leon's summary of what was happening.

"That sounds like Onii-chan...he must have run around like crazy before passing out in front of your house. Thanks for helping him, Sougo-kun." Kyoko smiled.

"Yeah...it was no problem." he nodded, calming down a bit, "He looked like he was having a good dream so I didn't want to wake him." he chuckled.

"Was it the one where he claimed he won the championship for every boxing weight class?" she asked with a happy smile.

"Yeah, that was one of them!" Sougo laughed.

"It's so silly…" she giggled, unaware her brother a few feet ahead began sneezing like mad.

"And he's recovering…" Reborn noted.

"Yeah, my brother can be silly like that." Kyoko smiled, "But I'm glad he didn't cause you any trouble, he can be a little to focused on things and other people can't handle it."

"Trust me. He was no trouble...I just hope he didn't get sick from sleeping outside for so long," Sougo added.

"Onii-chan is too dumb to ever get sick." she confidently replied, "But thank you for worrying...and bringing him home. I was starting to worry a little myself that day."

"It really was no problem," Sougo nodded once more.

"Maybe he's not so terrible at this," Reborn smirked.

As Sougo and Kyoko continued to talk and laugh, their moment was noticed by another student. He just glared at the scene, primarily at Sougo. The student was a taller student with messy black hair and sharp eyes while he had a wooden sword on his waist.

* * *

Sougo sighed as he sat in class. After that morning, things went as expected. But...things were a little different. Reborn's killer study lessons seem to work as he was able to blurt out the correct answers today. Though even Sougo chalked it up to just some luck on his part. But regardless, here was Sougo near the end of the first half of the day just ready to pass out from school overload.

"Guh….school...brain...allergy…" Sougo grumbled, sitting in his seat as Takeshi sat in front of his desk.

"Oh come on! You're on a roll today, Sougo!" he smiled, "You got stuff right today...you're lucky today. My half asleep guesses are never right."

"I can't help it...once I sit down in this desk...I want to plant my face in this book...and take a nap...the pages are just so soft…" Sougo muttered while holding up his history book, "It's like this page is made of silk or something...so smooth."

"I never noticed that…" he muttered, putting his face against the book...and going out like a light, "Zzzz…"

"See!" Sougo cheered, "So silky smooth...perfect pillow." a group of male students wearing purple and black robes walked up to him, "Eh?" they picked him up, "Eh?" and walked away with him carried over their heads, "Oh no! Not another toss into a river! Kaa-chan made me stay in the corner for thirty minutes with a 'Fell in a river and got the freshly cleaned carpet soaked' sign on my back!"

"Snrk...huh...Sougo?" Takeshi blinked, "Sougo...Oi, what happened to Sougo?" he asked a student.

"The Kendo Club carried him off," the student replied, "He was going on about a river and his mom putting him in a corner? Snrk...What is he? Five?"

"Uh-oh...I'm coming, buddy!" he shouted, running off down the hall.

"I'm being king-napped!" Sougo panicked.

"Shut it!" the Kendo club members snapped.

* * *

"Eh…?" Sougo asked, now dressed in a Kengo uniform as everyone was gathered in the gymnasium, "I think they took all my normal clothes in the process…." he muttered, messing with the hakama pants, "...Whew. I got my lucky undies on still." '_This stuff is really heavy...I guess kendo users have to wear heavy stuff to make them stronger?'_

"Sougo!" Takeshi called, making it to the gym, "Oh...are you joining the kendo club?" he guessed.

"No no no…" Sougo quickly shook his head, "I was taken...and then stripped down to my boxer shorts and put into...these comfy but heavy cloths." he listed in order, "Also, is it just me or is this shinai like..._super_ heavy!" he declared, holding said bamboo practice sword.

"Ahahahaha...If my pops were here, he'd be slapping it out of your hand with how you're holding it," Takeshi chuckled.

"Well I've never practiced kendo...outside of playing chanbara with my grunkle as a kid," Sougo muttered.

"I wish I never played chanbara with my dad…" Takeshi said with a distant look as if remembering something traumatic.

"Yamamoto...Yamamoto?!" Sougo asked in concern seeing his expression, "Oi...daijobu?"

"Hmph. Glad my men got you here," a voice spoke, making Sougo turn to see the older student across from him, wearing the same uniform.

"Ah, Mochida-Senpai! Good timing, Yamamoto is having a weird traumatic flashback! Can you go call a sensei?" Sougo shattered the tension if any.

"Gh…" Mochida's eye twitched, "Oi! Quit being an idiot!"

"I'm just being myself...oh wait now I get it...hey!~" he complained as Takeshi fell back, "AH! Yamamoto...speak to me buddy...don't give into the memory...fight it! Come back to me! Who else will I serve detention with?"

"Ah!" he panicked, "Oh...that got dark for a second there…" he sighed, "Oh hey. Right...why are we here?"

"You know what? I still don't know…" Sougo realized, "Oi, Senpai...what is this all about? I have no interest in the kendo club."

"I have had enough with your delusions and trying to spread them to others," Mochida informed, pointing his wooden blade at Sougo.

"Whoa…" Sougo muttered, stepping back, "What I do to you?"

"Mochida-Senpai sounds like he's jealous of you…" Takeshi whispered.

"Oh...He must be jealous I will become a king," Sougo noted, causing several anger marks to appear on Mochida's head.

"CHIGAO!" Mochida snapped, making them hold onto each other, "That is enough! I challenge you to kendo! If you are able to get at least one Ippon, I will drop it! But if I get an Ippon, you are going to drop it and never talk about your 'king' stuff ever again!"

"Why?" Sougo asked, "I mean...I just don't get it...what did I do to make you upset with me?" he asked further, "We've hardly interacted much...honestly, I don't think I heard your name 'till today…so what did I do to earn your animosity?"

"Hmm...a calm response to an enemy?" Reborn noted, sitting in the light rafters above, "Maybe there is some wisdom hidden under all that idiocy."

"That is my Maoh," Woz chuckled, sitting beside him.

"I thought you were still at the house," Reborn noted.

"...I owe Tsukuyomi several favors in the future," Woz replied.

"Ah. Time Mazine since you spent the whole day in the corner," Reborn nodded.

"Exactly...I should be free just before my Mao returns home..." he sighed, "So I had to backtrack and shorthand most of the day." he looked at his book, "Ah...this will be quite enjoyable. We'll be seeing a shiny dome come to the world today."

"What did you do...what did you do?" Mochida repeated several times.

"Yes...what I do?" he repeated, "I'm pretty sure I never did anything bad to you...Yamamoto did I...was by chance the house we let that flying water boiler land on his?" he whispered to his friend.

"I still don't get how we did that…" he muttered.

"What you did was dare to taint our school idol with your delusions!" Mochida declared.

"...Eh….EH!?" Sougo and Takeshi gasped.

"Stop with this act!"

"I'm not acting...I'm totally confused and shocked!" Sougo sighed, "You mean you're upset I talked with Sasegawa-san this morning…?" he looked out for Kyoko in the audience, who had a very exasperated expression over this revelation.

"Of course, a delusional no good like you has no right to talk to her or waste her time. Not when she could be spending it with me…" Mochida growled.

"He's not even trying to hide his inner voice anymore!" Sougo blurted.

"Hmm...I thought that Sasagawa-san had a brother," Woz noted, "I see no sign of him here."

A stag beetle landed on Reborn's face, "He's currently doing his mid-afternoon pre-home run."

"Truly one of the world's greatest examples of the Muscle head if ever there was. Next to another of course," Woz mused.

"Hai hai hai...I get it...you just want to talk to Sasegawa-san yourself, and you haven't because you were afraid she'd reject you," Sougo bluntly summed up, causing many people to gasp at just how bluntly he put it, "You know...fighting me won't change the fact she might not like you...even with your problems towards me...what does this get you in the end besides looking...desperate?" he asked as each word seemed to drive him further and further over the edge into sheer unbridled rage.

"Sougo...that might have been too blunt," Takeshi spoke, swearing he was seeing steam coming from Mochida.

"Ah...crap…" Sougo blinked, seeing how red his face became, "Chotto senpai...I didn't mean anything rude...I'm just a pacifist...and he's charging!" he panicked, lifting his heavy Shinai and actually blocking his swing, "Oi...how was I supposed to even fight back...if this thing can barely be swung…." he grunted, losing his strength as his knees began buckling, '_It's so weird...I bet my armor would be able to swing this...or even a light post...but even that be overkill here...and I don't have the strength to suddenly lift this stuff...My only way out would be that bullet Reborn hit me with before...but...he said if I don't regret something when I'm shot...I just die...but...if I lose...it's the same thing as renouncing my dream…'_

Sougo was brought out of his thoughts when Mochida kicked him, sending him tumbling back across the mat their match was taking place on. Sougo groaned as he used his shinai to try and push himself up, but the combined burden of his weighted clothing and loss of breath made that a Herculean task at the moment.

"My Maoh shall win…" Woz noted with confidence...before taking a peek at his book, "Yes, he shall win. For he is my Maoh!"

"Hmm…" Reborn muttered as he looked at Sougo, "He still is a pacifist...he won't fight battles that have no meaning. A wise trait...but to win he needs a reason to fight." he listed mostly to Woz, "He has nothing to lose and nothing to gain from this, his enemy has not placed stakes which matter to him."

"But he said if my Maoh lost…" Woz began, frantically double-checking nothing changed in the book.

"He doesn't care what they say about his dream," Reborn countered, "His will to fight only burns when one thing becomes important."

"Hahaha…" Mochida laughed as Sougo failed to stand up, "Look at you...King this king that, you can't even stand back up."

"Ah...It's really hard to stand with this uniform…" he stated, "I didn't know you fought with stuff like this all the time, Senpai...that's amazing!" he smiled, "I could use a swordsmen like that as my guard!" he chuckled.

"...I wonder if my Maoh's mother's punishment is a cause…" Woz muttered.

"Guard...why don't you just stop that stuff? Why don't you ever take anything seriously?" Mochida asked, more annoyed than angered.

"I do take my dream seriously...I have for as long as I could remember." He smiled, finally standing up again, "I am the person who will become King one day...of what...maybe I don't know. But its a feeling that will never fade away even if I'm not allowed to talk about it. I guess...it doesn't matter if I lose, I don't lose anything. And you don't really win anything." he pointed out with a smile, "So I guess we can just call it a match."

"So you forfeit?" Mochida asked.

"If it'll get me out of here then yeah." Sougo shrugged.

"You're right though...I don't get anything out of this…" Mochida realized, "Alright then let's go another round...and this time when I win...Kyoko-chan is my prize!"

"Prize?" Sougo repeated.

"I...don't think that's all together right...or legal…" Takeshi cringed.

"Ah. There's the trigger," Reborn noted, seeing a subtle shift in Sougo.

"Sasegawa-san…" he repeated as he gripped the handle of his shinari, '_It's one thing when he was doing this to pick on me...now it's like I really can't afford to lose...What kind of guy even suggests things like this...but...can I win…? If I lose here, then...Kyoko will…no...just one...one Ippon...that's all I need to do.'_

Reborn smirked as he pulled the trigger, "Fight with your Dying Will, Sougo."

Sougo tensed as he felt the bullet hit the same spot in his forehead hidden by the bangs of his hair. He began falling back as his thoughts continued. From within the depths of his thoughts, a spark went off. His hair moved away as the smoke began to billow from his forehead. A growl escaped his throat as his skin began to glow and crack.

"No matter what...I'll get Ippon with my dying will!" Sougo growled as his weighted uniform tore itself apart, letting him rise up while covered in only his black boxers with pink clock patterns.

"Kyaa!" one girl screamed upon realizing the state Sougo was in.

"Oh, I have the same brand, but with baseballs," Takeshi noted, "Wait...where'd your clothes go?"

"Pff...Hahahaha! What is this silly play?" Mochida laughed as Sougo charged him, "Baka! Did you think I'd hold back on you cause you're not armored? Take this!" he shouted while swinging down only for Sougo to slam his forehead into the shinai...and then through it as he smashed their foreheads together. Mochida cried in pain as his head began ringing from the force and, as a result, lost his balance and fell over.

Sougo jumped up before landing and pinning Mochida down by straddling his chest. Sougo then growled as he raised his hand up in a chop like manner.

"A chop!?" a member of the kendo club panicked, "Right to the Men!"

"GYAH!" Mochida cried in pain as everyone cringed.

"H...HYAKUPON!" Sougo shouted, raising his hand and...holding a fistfull of hair, "I got Hyakupon! Ore no Shori!" he repeated, showing his prize from his opponent to his classmates. Whom after taking a few to realize his meaning, began to laugh like mad.

"Smart Sougo!" Takeshi realized, "He never said what you had to get Ippon of!"

"Bwahahaha...he...he mistook Ippon...as in point...for hair...AHAHAHAHA!" a student laughed.

"...Who judges this?" Woz asked, "Where is the referee?"

"That frightened ref there," Reborn stated, pointing at another Kendo club member with two flags in hand, "More than likely, he was ordered to not raise his flag for Sougo."

"Doda!" Sougo demanded to the Ref who cringed and backed away in fear, "Gh...not good enough, huh?! Senpai, get back here!" he shouted, grabbing Mochida by his leg and pulling him back.

"...Should we tell my Maoh's mother about this?" Woz noted as the two ignored Sougo turning Mochida bald.

"No. While it would be amusing to see the entire club have a sign reading 'I cheated,' it'd lead to more issues for both the school and his mother that are unneeded," Reborn replied.

"ZENBU-PON!" he shouted, holding up a roughly volleyball sized clump of hair. He then walked over to the Ref to present it to him, making him cringe in fear once more, "Ah?" he demanded as the flame on his head began to diminish slowly. Finally, too freaked out to take this anymore, the ref raised the red flag indicating Sougo's victory, "YOSH!" he shouted, tossing his hands...and the hair up into the air, "...Ooh…" he slowly looked over at the passed out Mochida...with a shiny bald head, "...Does anyone know a wig store I could purchase some hair for Mochida-sempai?"

Many students began to laugh, taking it as some sort of victory one liner… All while Sougo walked over and began checking on Mochida...who would not respond at all. Thankfully, Takeshi brought Sougo his pants so he wasn't walking around in his boxers.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Takeshi asked, lightly slapping Mochida's face to see if he'd respond...to no avail, "Nope...he's out...I think the terror...and pain of the hairs being...taken...knocked him out good. Like that one senpai who caught a ball with his face…"

"Will he be okay?" Sougo asked.

"Eh, I'm sure it'll grow back...maybe...possibly…" Takeshi muttered.

"Truly amazing, my Maoh!" Woz declared, appearing beside Sougo.

"Ah!" Sougo panicked.

"Oh? A friend of yours, Sougo?" Takeshi asked.

"Ah...how do I explain him…?" Sougo muttered as Woz took their place, checking if Mochida was okay.

"Yes, truly a perfect display of your powers, my Maoh...with this no one shall dare to…" Woz began.

"Sougo-kun!" Kyoko called out as Sougo walked over to her, tuning Woz out entirely.

"And as such your era of power...ara...Waga Maoh…?" he looked around for Sougo.

"Ah...gomen Sasegawa-san…" Sougo chuckled, "I guess you got sucked into a mess of mine...Sorry. I didn't want to bring all this stuff on you...must have been really creepy when Senpai began saying stuff like you where the prize huh...not that you are! I mean...not that you're not good...no wait...that sounds worse...what I mean is…..Gomenasai…." he sighed out, slapping his head before he turned around to snort out the bullet from before, which he quickly put in his pocket so it wouldn't be seen.

"..." Reborn snickered as Leon once more recreated a train wreck complete with burning people.

"Hahaha…" Kyoko laughed, "You're really funny Sougo-kun." she smiled.

"Well...I suppose goofing up a lot tends to make it easy." Sougo muttered scratching his face.

"You've been acting different lately." Kyoko spoke getting his attention "It's a good different...I like it."

"Eh?" he blinked.

"Maybe you could be a really nice King." she smiled, seeming to play along with his '_delusion_' rather then insult it.

"Arigato…" Sougo spoke, this being the first time anyone ever said such thing to him about his dream.

"..." Woz looked down at his book, "A New page has been made in history…" he smiled, seeing all the little gears on the cover begin turning. He then turned his head as he saw a figure with silver hair walk away from the scene, "And just as the next page turns…"

* * *

"Wah…." Sougo groaned, relaxing in the tub at home, "What a day…" he sighed before smiling, remembering his conversation with Kyoko, "It's nice to hear that from someone who's not family or from the future…" he chuckled.

Outside, Geiz poked out of a set of bushes. He looked around.

"Yosha...no dogs this time," Geiz noted, nodding to himself, "Now I can end the threat that is Ohma and nothing will stop me this time." he paused for a few moments before putting his ZikuDriver on and pulled out his red Ridewatch and the Ghost one, "But just to be sure and not get mauled…"

**=KAIGAN! Ghost~!=**

Geiz Ghost Armor floated towards the building as he became intangible. He looked around once more before he poked his head through the walls to try and find out where Sougo was. The first place he looked in was the empty living room. He kept moving before finding Sougo's mother in the living room, relaxing and watching late night Dramas on TV. She was too invested to see the half transparent armored figure poking in through the wall. He then floated up towards the bedrooms as he found what had to be Sougo's room. He poked in through the window and inside as he let himself become tangible again. He looked around before taking a step forward, and pausing to look up as the string shot around the room, he then looked up...and his eyes shrank behind his mask...as an entire log swung from the roof and slammed into his chest, sending him flying back outside through the wall, his armor becoming intangible just long enough to be propelled outside...but became solid in time to bounce off the home's fencing and land on the street with a groan of pain.

"Who puts a log in a house…?" Geiz groaned, pushing himself up best he could with his bulky armor, "A...a trap in his own room...curse you, Zi-O." he grunted while limping back towards the house. As he did, he bumped into a small figure who reached to about his knee, he looked down to see who he knocked over, "Reborn!" he assumed as he lifted the figure up, "Got you now!" he shouted shaking the figure as multiple objects fell out of them, "Wait a minute...what's...and that is a grenade...many of them...AH!" he panicked.

"What was that?!" Sougo shouted, hearing the powerful and loud explosion as he rushed out the back door in his bathrobe, "Who sets off fireworks at this time of night?" he complained.

"Sou-kun...you're going to catch a cold like that!" Alice called out in worry.

"Let him catch one. He'll learn better that way!"

"Grunkle!" Alice exclaimed in exasperation.

"O...nor...e...Ohma…" Geiz groaned, twitching in a small crater before growling went off, "...and your...evil dogs…"

"Oh dear...they've got the wild dogs in a frenzy," Sougo cringed walking back in, "Man, they really hate fireworks." he sighed before stopping as he heard something, sounded like screaming. He then looked back outside as something landed in the backyard, "Kaachan...something fell out of the sky…" he said slowly as Reborn jumped up onto his shoulder with Leon as a flashlight to illuminate what it was.

Whatever it was, it seemed about the same size as Reborn only covered in white with black spots, a cow print pattern...and a large black bushel of hair like an afro. Two small horns popped out of the top of said afro as the figure slowly planked off the ground and retook a roughly human shape.

"Ga...man...n..." the figure choked out, their big green eyes watering.

"Kaachan, I think it's a kid!" Sougo panicked as he moved to open the door only for Reborn to kick the sliding door closed again, "Reborn!?"

"Leave it to the dogs…" Reborn said simply.

"What are you talking about?" Sougo complained, opening the door only for it to be kicked closed again. This continued a few times until Sougo finally just grabbed Reborn and tossed him over his shoulder and onto the couch.

"You'll regret it…." Reborn whispered in a tone that sounded like he was warning Sougo of a curse.

"Who leaves a kid alone at this time of night?" Grunkle demanded, "Especially after the dogs are angered by the fireworks?"

"I don't know…" Sougo sighed bringing him in under his arm, "He just...fell from the sky." he pointed upwards.

"A gift of the gods?" Grunkle muttered, "Pft...sure don't smell like it…" he cringed, sniffing the kid.

"Smells like smoke…" Sougo muttered, holding him away from himself.

"Oh dear," Alice gasped, taking the child from Sougo, "Oh, aren't you just cutie of little bull, hm? Let's get you cleaned up, ne? Grunkle Junichiro, can you put his clothes in the wash while I give him a bath? And no red sock this time."

"Yeah, sure. Just leave it in the hamper," he sighed, walking off to get the machine ready.

"He looks like a foreigner...Reborn, do you know this kid?" Sougo asked as he and the home tutor followed his mother to the bathroom.

"Never seen it before in my life," he replied.

"You seem especially cold towards him…" Sougo muttered.

"No signs of bite marks, so you got in just in time," Alice noted, looking over the child, "Oh, you're just so adorable. You look like Sougo-chan when he was little and liked to run around in footy pajamas with the flap on his tushy down."

"K-Kaachan!" Sougo yelped, blushing.

"Were his animal print, too?" Reborn asked with a slight smirk.

"A bunny rabbit."

"Ah…." Sougo groaned, "You always gotta tell people…" he sighed, hiding his face behind his hand as Reborn more or less steered his body via gentle tugs to his hair, Leon shapeshifted into a rat with a tiny chef's hat, "Can he even understand Japanese?" he realized, "Ne...what's your name?"

"..."

"Oh, he's shy," Alice noted as the tub began to fill with warm water, "It's okay, little bull-chan. You can tell us."

"...L...Lambo…"

"Aw~A cute name for cute little bull-chan," Alice giggled.

"Yo, Lambo-kun," Sougo added as Reborn jumped to his other shoulder to stay out of Lambo's line of sight, "Oi...honestly Reborn, do you know him or not?"

"I told you, never met him before in my life."

"Now let's see…Do you liked bubbles?" Alice asked.

"Bubbles?"

"Never had a bubble bath? Now that's not right. All cute little kiddies should have at least one," Alice noted in concern.

"I guessed his smell came from a day of playing around…" Sougo muttered as Reborn poked out from behind his shoulder, earning Lambo's attention before vanishing, "Hmm?" he asked as he and his mom followed Lambo's line of sight only to see the families Great Uncle stumbling down the hall after a runaway roll of duct tape.

"Ah it's my last roll for the week!" he panicked before he ran into the wall, "Oh hey...look kids...it's your double Great Uncle...my uncle...d'oh…"

"Don't worry, Lambo. Grunkle is really nice." Sougo smiled. As Reborn poked his head out from behind his, making Lambo freak out for a sec only for Reborn to vanish again.

"Ah, here it is," Alice noted, pulling out a bottle of bubble bath soap from under the bathroom sink and poured it into the flowing water.

"Oh~!" Lambo aweded, seeing all the bubbles.

"It's okay to jump in," Alice encouraged, "But first take off your pajamas."

"Yahoo~!" Lambo cheered, jumping out of his suit and into the bubbly water.

Alice handed the cow print clothing over to Sougo, who cringed and tossed it to his uncle who fumbled it before tossing it into the washing machine. Taking it as a win, Junichiro raised his arms up as if calling a goal in Football. Reborn blew a whistle while holding up a red card and pointing at the machine and showing a red sock inside. Junichiro panicked as he practically jumped into the machine to fish it out. Within an hour or so, Alice was holding a snoozing Lambo while sitting across from Reborn at the kitchen table, the two men of the house in bed.

"Bovino Famiglia?" Alice asked.

"Hai. That is where he comes from." Reborn explained, "In terms of how they rank where I'm from, they are a small little country group, but are actually well aloft in their own sense. However, I make it my personal rule not to associate with small fish in this wide ocean."

"And these?" Alice asked, reaching into Lambo's afro and pulled out several grenades.

"Hmm...yeah, he might be here to kill me…" Reborn admitted, deciding honesty was his best option here, "Don't worry it's totally normal for me...most times it's pros...or bitter Ex's…" he coughed the last part.

"...Who would let a child do this?" Alice asked.

"Often when a child is sent to assassinate someone higher...it means the family wants to be rid of the child," Reborn replied, "Be it for being a nuisance to them, a liability, or as a warning to another member of their famiglia…" he listed while taking a sip of his tea, "I had no intention of actually hurting him, my pride forbids me from wasting my talents in such a way. I was mostly gonna just bully him till he ran home."

"Absolutely not," Alice frowned, "For all intents and purpose, they're basically saying that he's been abandoned by them."

"So what do you intend?"

"...How much fear can you instill on them to give Lambo-chan to me?"

"..." '_I should have sent him back immediately...or I may have more fun with that corner bit.' _Reborn prided himself on his ability to go over information and make decisions fast, and with that speed he realized the best action already, "Wakata, okay!" he nodded with a smile, "He's gonna be a lot of trouble. He grew up in a place that let him play with very real and very dangerous items, so I just want you to be prepared for when he throws a tantrum and then throws a grenade at Sougo or Junichiro."

"Of course," Alice replied, "...I'm going to need more signs, it seems."

"Yare yare...okay, but first I'll need to make him give up his mission before you can start turning him into a proper member of society." Reborn sighed, jumping out of his seat and cracking his tiny knuckles, "But I won't look out for him; I have my hands full with Sougo."

"That's fine," Alice nodded, "My little king-to-be has always been a handful...especially when he was Lambo-chan's age and refused to take off his footy pajamas. He even took baths in them."

"I have much work to do with him…" Reborn sighed.

"It's for the best!" Woz shouted from outside.

"AH! Woz is back!" Sougo panicked from upstairs. They then heard him cry in pain, "I found...Reborn's newest alarm."

"...Woz, get in here and get in the corner! No shouting late at night," Alice informed barely above indoor voice levels.

"Yes, Ma'am…" he sighed, appearing from the kitchen and walking into the corner, pulling out his own sign and putting it on his back.

* * *

"Of course you adopted the kid…" Junichiro sighed at breakfast.

"Ara? Something the matter, grunkle? Mayhaps you need some wasabi in your omelette?" Alice asked with a motherly smile...but a dark aura.

"I miss the days when you were a little girl running around and messing up things…" he sighed, "Now all I see is the spitting image of your mother…What a cruel sister she was..."

"..." Sougo, who was in the middle of chewing, simply pointed to a corner same time as his mother.

"I know what I did!" he complained while marching off, at least 'till he came back and scarfed down most of his food and then walked off to the corner to chew and swallow.

"Why is he in the corner?" Lambo asked.

"Normal thing...he talked bad about grandma." Sougo explained, "Try to never do that..._Ever_."

"Important life lessons from one who's done as many bad things as possible in this home," Reborn spoke, sitting next to Sougo, he then raised his hand and grabbed a grenade before pulling out a knife and slicing it apart before tossing the primer for the explosive down the drain.

"...Well, not even the first day and I can put one to use," Alice noted as she picked up Lambo and put him in a corner and put a sign reading 'threw a grenade in the house,' "Now stay here for five minutes."

"Eh?!"

"Welcome to the family, kid," Junichiro chuckled dryly.

"Sougo-chan, you'll be late," Alice noted.

"AH!" he panicked, running for the door, "Hi Woz! Bye Woz!" he shouted running past Woz who had been given a corner outside the house this time. Said corner being the corner of the stone fencing surrounding the home.

"Have a wonderful day, my Maoh!" Woz cheered a sign on his back reading 'Will not teleport into kitchen with rare animals for breakfast ingredients', "Darn it…" he realized what he did.

"Resetting the timer, Woz-chan!" Alice called.

"I had ten second left, too…" Woz sighed.

Geiz groaned, getting out of the bushes as Sougo ran past him. "Hi Geiz!"

"Bah... too tired for you…" he groaned before walking past the chihuahua, "What are you looking at…?"

"We lived in a dystopia...and yet somehow his life is worse in the past…" Tsukuyomi sighed.

Sougo was able to make it to school as usual with time to spare as he passed out at his desk before class started. He was, however, quickly awoken by the first bell as his classmates already filled their seats. All of them sitting at attention as their teacher seemed to just finish telling the something.

"A new student so suddenly?" one girl whispered.

"I wonder what kind of person they'll be?" another girl asked.

"I hope it's a girl…" one boy blurted.

"Not with our luck…" another boy sighed.

The door slid open and a figure entered. The figure was a young man around Sougo's age. He had silver hair with a slightly-pale skin tone. He wore a white open button shirt with a red shirt beneath and black jeans. Two silver necklaces were on his neck while he had black wristbands with silver on his wrists. His sharp, silver eyes were glaring at everyone until his eyes settled on Sougo.

"Everyone, transferring from Italy is Gokudera Hayato. Please welcome him as best you can," the teacher informed.

"Ah…" most of the boys groaned. The girls, however, had quite the opposite reaction.

"Eh...50/50 split…" Sougo muttered looking around, "Wait a minute…" he realized, "Did he say Italy?"

"I think so," Takeshi smiled to Sougo, "Is that important?"

"Yamamoto...I might not be able to make it to your game today…" Sougo sighed, "I have a feeling a family dilema is gonna happen."

"Ohh...I can relate. I had to miss one game once when my pops needed my help," Takeshi noted, "Hope it all goes well."

"Boy I hope so, too…" Sougo sighed as he noticed Hayato glaring at him, '_Wah! He's totally out to kill me, too...It's almost not funny that I'm so use to this bit already…'_

Hayato cemented this by kicking Sougo's desk as he passed him to get to a chair a few rows behind him. It was enough to knock the desk and all Sougo's supplies over. Most in the class just chalked it up to Hayato being a bully and he picked Sougo as his target. If only they knew just how much more complex than that it was. Oddly, this just seemed to make him more popular with the female student body...as apparently, in the span of a few minutes, the girls already formed a fan club for him. Not that this was new...Takeshi actually had several of his own; not that he knew this though.

As soon as the class was freed for the day, Sougo rushed out of class in an attempt to gain some distance from his classmates. If Hayato was indeed another assassin like the others from before, then he couldn't risk getting them involved in the chaos that came from his new dual life.

"Excuse me, coming through, watch your foot." Sougo said, dancing around the cluttered halls and making his way towards the back of the school to get out via the fence opening near the sports field. He even added the extra effort of avoiding the Gangster delinquents who tried to purposely make him bump into them in order to harass them, "You're not hurt, I have no money, and that bit is as old as my Grunkle!"

* * *

"Achoo!" Junichiro sneezed, sending a gear from a clock he was fixing flying off and beaning Lambo in the forehead, "Ah...I think Sougo used my age as an insult for cliches again…"

"Ga...man...n…" Lambo whimpered, a gear-shaped mark on his forehead.

* * *

Sougo finally made it outside as he breathed a sigh of relief, which he then gagged as he smelled cigaret smoke, "Ah...rude...people walk past here…" he groaned, covering his nose.

"Hmph. So you're the candidate for Vongola Decimo…" Sougo turned to see Gokudera leaning against the building, a cigarette in his mouth.

"I knew it…" Sougo sighed as he lowered his hand, "You too, huh...Mafia?" he asked as he reached around to his back where his ZikuDriver was just in case, '_I don't want to fight him...but if he has a dangerous weapon or one of those Kaijin tools...I can't just ignore him.'_ "Would it be wrong of me to assume you came here to start something…?"

"If a delusional guy like you becomes the Vongola Decimo, then the Vongola Famiglia is finished," Gokudera stated.

"Eh...I'd figure having someone with such big ambitions would be good…" Sougo argued with a confused nod to his head, "Wait, where did you get that?" he blinked, seeing him hold up a stick of… "DYNAMITE?!"

"You're a nuisance. Die right here," Gokudera informed as he ignited the stick with his cigarette and threw it at Sougo.

"Hot potato!" he panicked, catching and tossing it into the locker room where it exploded, "OH! Homonoda!" '_Hibari-sempai is going to bite me to death! Then he'll bring me back to life, give me to Kaa-chan, and she'll put me in the corner! Then Grunkle will laugh and he'll get put into the corner…'_

"K-Kyokugen…"

"Ah Senpai gomen!" Sougo panicked, "Is he okay? Ah worry about myself first!" he panicked, running from another stick as it exploded, '_I can't transform to fight someone who doesn't even have powers...right? That's just unfair...right? AH DAMN IT! Reborn's not here to tell me if it's wrong or right!?'_

"Kora! Stop running!"

"No thank you!" he shouted, jumping behind a water fountain as one exploded, "Just so you know, I am not paying for the damage you cause!"

"Double Bombs!" Gokudera called, throwing four sticks of dynamite at once before a gunshot went off and the wicks were cut off by the bullet.

"Ciaossu."

"Reborn!" Sougo exclaimed as he skidded to a halt, spotting the mafioso sitting on a windowsill, gun in hand.

"You came earlier than expected, Gokudera," Reborn noted.

"You know him?!" Sougo gawked.

"Yes. His moniker is 'Smoking Hurricane Bomb' Gokudera," Reborn informed, "I called him over to Japan from Italy to evaluate you. It's my first time meeting him as well."

"Eh…." Sougo groaned as he turned away, "Oi...Is this all just another of your spartan tests!?" Reborn merely smirked, "It is!"

"So you're the Ninth Generation's top assassin...Reborn," Gokudera noted.

"Wah...Reborn is someone so high ranking…" Sougo whispered.

"So if I kill him, I'm considered a candidate, right?" Gokudera asked.

"Yep," Reborn stated, gun replaced with an espresso.

"HONTO?!" Sougo gawked at that.

"Don't lose," Reborn replied simply.

"That's easy for you to say…" Sougo complained.

"Right," Gokudera smirked before igniting several cigarettes before pulling out four sticks in each hand and lit them in an instant.

"Where do you hide those?!" Sougo gawked.

"It's said that Gokudera is a living explosives device, hiding dynamite all over his body," Reborn informed.

"Isn't that highly dangerous!?" Sougo panicked as he began running in serpentine formation to avoid the explosions.

'_Actually, that's basic level tricks for explosive users,'_ Reborn noted, but didn't say aloud...while Leon's head became a camera that recorded the sight

"AH!" Sougo cried, jumping just as one explosion sent him higher then he anticipated, "Ah...thank you video game logic…" he groaned, getting some distance from Gokudera. He reached back and pulled out his Driver, but paused before he put it on.

"Doesn't matter the distance…" Gokudera noted as he pulled out green sticks of dynamite and ignited them, "These can catch you. Rocket Bombs!"

"Rocket?" Sougo asked before the wicks of the sticks split into two with the shorter wicks igniting tiny model rocket fuel packs that propelled them at Sougo, "GAH! That's what he meant!"

"Hmm…" Reborn muttered as he watched, he knew if Sougo transformed into Zi-O...those explosives would be useless against him. He couldn't even scratch the armor with some of the sharpest tools possible, so these regular sticks of dynamite wouldn't even bother him, but why wasn't he using it then? Some sense of fairness, while a commendable trait he'll need to hammer out of him later.

"Ah...ah…" Sougo gasped as he leaned against a wall "Ti-time...time...I call time. Also, smoking that many at once is unhealthy...It can't be good for you..."

"Why don't you fight back!? You have the ability, don't you!?" Gokudera complained.

"Maybe...but truth is, I don't like fighting if I can't help it." Sougo gasped, "Fighting doesn't solve every problem. I say, a leader has to be able to solve problems without violence...That's the kind of King I'll become."

"So not only are you delusional, you're also a coward!" Gokudera complained as he tossed more dynamite at Sougo.

"Ah…" Sougo groaned as he saw it coming towards him as he looked for his next running spot, but stopped the moment he heard a voice coming up behind him.

"Oh, Sougo!"

"Yamamoto?" Sougo panicked, turning to see his friend jogging up to him; in that moment, his body seemed to move on automatic as he did what needed to be done to protect his friend.

Gokudera blinked as the dynamite went off without a problem, the smoke slowly clearing to reveal a figure standing there. The smoke dimmed down as Gokudera blinked, seeing a figure in black armor.

**=RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER: ZI-O~=**

"Ah, that scared me!" Zi-O panicked as he shielded Yamamoto from the blast, his friend not at all harmed...but very weirded out by what just happened, "Ah...and now my back is itchy…" he complained, letting go of his friend, "This thing can kinda feel strong forces...ah...what a confusing issue…"

"A...A Kamen Rider?" Yamamoto asked in surprise, "I thought pops said they were stories."

"Ah! Yamamoto...Can you keep this a secret, please?" Zi-O bowed his head.

"What...What's that armor?" Gokudera pondered.

"REJOICE!"

"GAH!" Gokudera jumped and spun around, seeing Woz standing on the remains of a fountain he had blown up, Reborn on his shoulder, said home tutor dressed EXACTLY like Woz.

"Behold the true power of the future heir to the Vongola! The champion of time and space, the King to be, also known as...Kamen Rider Zi-O!" Woz went on, "Burn this moment into your minds as history is marked!"

"Oh right. I forgot to mention," Reborn spoke up, "If you want the spot, you need to beat Sougo as this form, which is his true power."

"Nani?! ...Is he a UMA?!" Gokudera gawked.

"A what?" Zi-O and Yamamoto blinked at that.

"_Gah...Now this is a conundrum…"_ Gokudera groaned in Italian, "_A real life UMA...and the only way to get recognized is killing the UMA…"_

"Ah...my helmet has subtitles…" Zi-O realized, messing with the dial on the side of his helmet, "I don't really get it...but I think it's fair to say we should stop here, Ne Gokudera-san?"

"Stop?" he asked.

"I mean...you don't have an illegal device that lets you become a Kaijin." he explained, "I think it'd be best if we put a stop to this silly fight. It does no good in the end if you can't beat me in this form, and I don't want to fight you with this power either."

"Are you looking down on me, Tokiwa Sougo!?" he complained, pulling out as much dynamite as he could fit into each hand, "Triple Bombs!"

"Sou da…" Zi-O sighed before his eyes widened when the sticks slipped out of Gokudera's hands, "Too many at once…"

"I guess this is as far as he can go," Reborn sighed, seeing his failure in handling his own weapons.

"Abunai!" Zi-O shouted as he rushed with amazing speed towards Gokudera.

"Yamamoto-san," the baseball player jumped as Woz stood by him, a blue baseball in hand, "May I suggest a fastball at the pile?"

"I'm not sure what's going on…" he replied, standing up and taking the ball, "But I can do that!" he declared, his eyes sharpening while holding his arm back in a pitching stance, "IKUZE!"

Zi-O tackled Gokudera away from the pile. Just as the wicks were about to run out, the baseball impacted the direct center of the dropped sticks and exploded. For a moment, there was heat until water gushed out of where the ball had hit and extinguished the sticks. Reborn glanced at the smirking Woz while Zi-O grunted as he and Gokudera landed, his arms tightly around him to protect him from a blast that never came.

"Ara?" Zi-O blinked behind his mask, "Why no boom? I felt heat, but no 'boom.'"

"Wow! Was that some sorta new water balloon?" Yamamoto asked in awe, looking at Woz.

"Of sorts, yes," Woz replied, "It has a much more...different use then this, but it seemed more useful in your hands then mine."

"Ahh...cool."

"Phew...They were put out before they went boom," Zi-O noted in relief before looking down at Gokudera, "...Hey. Are you okay?"

"You...saved me? Even when I was trying to kill you?"

"Well, of course. I'd be a pretty lousy king if I let people get injured and did nothing to help."

"..."

"...Ano…" Zi-O began before Gokudera bowed on all fours.

"I was mistaken! You're the one who is truly fit to be the Decimo!" Gokudera declared before looking up at Zi-O...and the Rider swore he saw dog ears and a tail on him now, "Jyuudaime! I will follow you no matter what! Anything you command, I'll do!"

"Eh...Eh?!"

"Ahh...excellent. As of today, my Maoh has obtained the first of his many eternal servants!" Woz declared, "Truly such a momentous day!"

"Nani?!"

"The loser serves the winner. It's an old law in the mafia," Reborn explained, sitting on Zi-O's shoulder.

"Wait...don't I get a say in this?!" Zi-O exclaimed, not opposing a subordinate, but this fellow was...difficult.

"Nope," Reborn replied simply.

"Ah…" Zi-O sighed, letting his head hang as he proceeded to cancel out his armor.

"Now for elephant number two, my Maoh," Woz noted, motioning to the confused Yamamoto.

"AH!" Sougo remembered, "He did it." he pointed at Reborn, who dope slapped him, "I did it…"

"...I honestly don't know what's going on, but it seems fun," Yamamoto noted, "...Can I join?"

"Eh?!"

"Two in the same day! Truly my Maoh's recruitment skills are above legend!" Woz beamed.

"This makes me happy," Reborn smirked.

"That is not a smile that promises good things!" Sougo complained.

"Eh? Who are you?" Gokudera questioned, acting like a guard dog.

"..." Sougo looked at Reborn with a raised brow.

"As they joined at the same time, we'll need to have them fight over the spot as your Number 2, your First mate, your Right hand man." Reborn listed, "Winner shall be the one closest to the boss."

"Sounds fine to me!" Yamamoto smiled.

"...Isn't that you or Woz?" Sougo whispered.

"No, I am your tutor," Reborn stated and motioned to Woz, "He is your chronicler and makes proclamations of who you are."

"AND your most faithful and loyal servant!" Woz added.

"Urusei! I am his most loyal servant!" Gokudera barked, glaring at Woz, "The one will be the Juudaime's right hand is me!"

"I don't know. That sounds like a nice spot; I might just take it." Yamamoto smirked.

"What was that you?!" Gokudera growled.

"I am a right handed pitcher, so it only makes sense I be the right hand." Yamamoto smiled, "Besides I've known Sougo longer." a competitive glint forming in his eyes.

"Wah...Yamamoto's been sucked into the crazy already…" Sougo muttered, "I mean on some level, part of me is glad to have subordinates as a King...but...I feel like this will just be more of a future hassel…" he whispered to himself, "How do I control them…?" he pondered.

"You want to go, Baseball Freak!?" Gokudera growled.

"Sounds like a fun competition," Yamamoto smiled.

"I feel like I forgot something…"

"Kyoku...gen…"

"SENPAI!" Sougo panicked running for the locker rooms, "Oi...first one to help me dig up Senpai gets to be my Right hand!" he shouted.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Woz and Gokudera shouted as they became a pair of blurs.

"Sounds like fun!" Yamamoto laughed as he followed.

"Even Woz was sucked in…" Reborn noted, sitting down and watching, "But this is good, we've got some good first picks. The loyal Gokudera and the athletic and charming Yamamoto. I consider this a win...even if I do have to deal with the brat at home. Speaking of, I'm sure he entered Sougo and mine's room by now."

* * *

"UPYAH!" Lambo cried as he was blown out of the window by an explosion.

"Alice...Sougo's room blew up again!" Junichiro shouted, "Also, Lambo is playing in the dirt again." he sighed, seeing a singed Lambo laying on the backyards ground.

"Ga...Ma...N…." Lambo cried, before pulling out a purple bazooka from his afro, "JANAI!"

"AH!" Junichiro panicked as a plume of smoke went off, "What was that?!"

"Yare yare…" a young man's voice complained.

"Ah...ah...got...away...from the dogs…" Geiz panted, covered in bite marks as he staggered into the area, "Damn...demon chihuahua…okay Ohma! This time your days are nu-!"

"Oh...Geiz," the handsome young man wearing a green jacket over a white cow-print button shirt, slacks, and an eye closed who replaced Lambo spoke, "You look terrible...what happened to you?"

"Alice...Honey...your great uncle needs to lie down for a bit…" Junichiro spoke as he closed the door and went back inside.

"Huh?" Geiz blinked as he looked at the young man, "...Who are you and how do you know me?"

"Ah soka...you're still in the Tsundere phase of your life…" he sighed, "You probably don't know me yet, so I trust you to look after the me of now."

"Nani?"

"It'll make better sense in 10 years time," he sighed, "Say you don't happen to still keep that flask of super medicine from the future, do you?"

"Huh? Super me-how did you know that?! Are you with Ohma?!" Geiz growled.

"Oh, you still call Sougo that. Wow, this is really far back then, huh? Well this is a pain…" he sighed while standing up, "I need you to not be here when the young Vongola gets home."

"So you are with Ohma!" Geiz growled, preparing to get out his Ridewatch only for the man to pull out...a whistle and blew into it, producing no sound, "Eh?"

"Tsukuyomi-nee lent this to me should I run into this old you. So I suggest you run...Ren is a really nasty dog when angry."

"Eh? What? Who's Ren?!" Geiz asked before growling went off behind him, making him slowly turn to see the dogs, "...Ren?" the chihuahua barked, "AH!"

"I'm amazed that dog is still alive in my time…" Lambo sighed as he sat down on the back porch, "..yup. Even still knows those words."

"What words?!" Geiz shouted as he ran from the chihuahua and the other dogs.

"It goes like this..." Lambo began before adopting an accent, "YOU FILTHY SWINE! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Seriously?!"

"He has a VERY low tolerance for idiots! ...and he's gone," Lambo noted as Geiz ran from the livid chihuahua, "Well, I still have four minutes left. Hopefully, Kaa-chan is levelheaded at the moment..." he looked at the child Lambo's face-shaped hole in the ground in the middle of a flower bed, "Then again...maybe finding Onii-chan is preferable." he ran off, "Past me can take the corner when he gets back."

* * *

"I'm just saying, just because they say steal home...doesn't mean you actually steal it," Sougo spoke to Gokudera as they walked with Yamamoto, "Do you get it now?" he asked.

"Nope!" he proudly declared.

"Ah...of course not." Sougo sighed, "Hi Geiz, Hi Ren." he waved to Geiz and the mad chihuahua chasing him.

"Curse you, Ohma Zi-O!" Geiz shouted while running.

"That's Geiz...I guess he's kind of like an enemy...but not really…" Sougo muttered.

"Oh, Ren-san does not like him. Guess he stepped on his tail," Yamamoto noted.

"Was...was chihuahua leading a pack of dogs?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah...our town has REALLY smart dogs…" Sougo muttered, "I mean it's both a prideful thing...but also a real pain. It's like they plot a revolution...but then the other dogs love their masters too much to actually do it…"

'_Dogs in this town are UMAs…'_ Gokudera thought, "I am so happy to be your subordinate, Jyuudaime!"

"I'm happy to have subordinates!" Sougo cheered, "Ah, I'd say let's go out to do something fun, but I have to study...or Reborn will tattle and then Kaa-chan will punish me…"

"Oh let's study together!" Yamamoto offered.

"Gh…" Gokudera growled a little, "Oi, you…"

"Hm?" Yamamoto tilted his head.

'_I get the feeling I am dealing with loving, territorial cat and fun-loving, lackadasical dog,'_ Sougo noted to himself before blinking twice, "Eh?" he blinked again and he knew he was not being tricked; the two had yet to notice that-as they were arguing/playing around-while he was walking, he wasn't moving anymore, "Eh?"

"Finally found you," Ragna scowled as he hefted Sougo over his shoulders in a fireman's carry, "You're probably to blame for the crazy shit going on, so you're coming with me."

"Eh?" Sougo blinked again, "EH?!" he panicked as Ragna ran off, "Ah! Tatsukete! Please don't throw me in the river! I still smell from the last time in the Sengoku!"

"Urusei!"

"Guys...GUYS! KING BEING TAKEN….AGAIN!-!-!"

"And that is the long explanation why we don't need you around, right Jyuudaime? Eh...Jyuudaime?" Gokudera blinked, looking around.

"Eh...Gokudera, you have an older brother?" Yamamoto asked as he pointed as Sougo, who was flailing his arms around like mad, but already too far away to be heard. He could only see the white hair of the man carrying him.

"..." Gokudera processed this for a while. No, he had no older brother with the same hair, but this situation meant one thing, "JYUUDAIME!" he shouted, stumbling to chase them, "Don't worry! I'll save you!"

"Oh, wait up!" Yamamoto called as he followed after them.

"What is going on?" Tsukuyomi muttered, watching them run past the cafe where she was enjoying her afternoon.

"History!" Woz declared, making her do a spit take, "It begins the first step in a grand history begins now!"

"You're right. This was the best place to watch from," Reborn spoke, drinking his coffee.

"Woz!" Tsukuyomi yelled at him for scaring her like that.

"Will you pursue Sougo?" Reborn asked, "I am curious as to how that man is here despite him being from another timeline."

"Oh my god, what have you idiots done…?" she sighed, "They will pay for my order." she pointed at Reborn and Woz. With that, she rushed out as fast as she could, which despite wearing heels...was amazingly fast.

"Do you have money….oh…" Both of them gasped, realizing they asked that at the same time.

"Please save me~!" Sougo pleaded as Ragna ran past the older Lambo.

"Ah...So this is happening," older Lambo noted as he began to follow, "Yare, yare…"

* * *

_GT: Well...was not expecting Ragna the BloodEdge to show up here._

_Z0: It's for plot reasons. Important ones as we begin the first Rider Arc of the story, Kamen Rider Build._

_GT: Ah...Well, cue up the preview!_

* * *

**Jikai Zi-O Reborn!**

Sougo: EH! You guys live in our world now?!

Ragna: It's a long, complicated, convoluted tale that we were going to publish as a TV series...or was it a book...manga maybe? Bah. I blame you still.

Lambo: Gyahahahaha! Lambo-san has a minion now!

Sento: We left you alone with the kid for five minutes!

Ragna: Fix this, Kid! Ever since you showed up, this freaky monster has been hassling us!

Sougo: Monster...what Monste-OH MY GOD! It's like a _REALLY_ ugly version of Sento's armor!

Gokudera: UMA! Red and Blue UMA!

Makoto: I call it Another Build...because he looks like another version of Sento's armor if he became a monster!

Sougo: Oi...what's it doing to those people...Yamamoto!

**3rd Target: To Build a Rider!**

Zi-O: I know now who I fight for...Sa...Shori no Housoku Kimata, kigasuru!

Sento: That's...close enough...

* * *

_GT: Yep. Like the series, we're pulling a Decade in bringing together our other Rider stories!_

_Z0: And our first world is the story of BlazBuild! With our buddy SZ joining us as co-author for the coming arc. Also don't worry for spoilers for stories that are still happening, this is time travel people...you ain't gettin spoilers that easy._

_SZ:*pokes head in* Oh so very true._

_GT: Yep! ...But be prepared for headaches from the antics._

_Z0: And laughing...lots and lots of laughing. _

_GT: Especially with what happens to banjo._

_Ryuga Banjou: What?_

_GT: No, my banjo. *holds up a banjo*_

_Ryuga: What do you want?_

_GT: Not you, Banjou. My banjo._

_Ryuga: Why are you saying my last name twice?!_

_Z0: No not you Banjou Ryuga, the Banjo banjo._

_Ryuga: That doesn't even make sense!_

_GT: Well...read and review while we try to tell Ryuga the difference between his last name and the string instrument that's a stereotype of hillbillies._

_Z0: Bye-bye!_

_GT: *as the curtains close* We're talking about a banjo, Banjou!_

_Ryuga: That's it! Everyone gets their asses whupped!_

_=BOTTLE BURN! CROSS-Z MAGMA!=_

_Z0: Alice...we got another one!_


	3. 3rd Target

_GammaTron: Hey, readers! What's up? It's us again, bringing another chapter of Zi-O Reborn!_

_Z0: That's right we are happy to work on this, to the one reviewer who guessed this will crossover with fics we've got under our belts, you damn right skippy. Oh wait… *pulls out Fishing rod and opens the window* SEAN! Don't move! Or this could really hurt! *swings line and drags SZ up through the window via his shirt* _

_SZ: Oh hey guys. Mind letting me down?_

_Z0: The Hook says free yourself. _

_SZ:...meh.*hops off the hook*Caught me in a good mood. As of writing this chapter, next month will be season 2 of BBTAG DLC...still unsure what the 6th Fate is. My money is it's either Fate, or from what people have been saying...Denkegi Bunko Fighting Climax..which has Kirito and Asuna from Sword Art Online Since people also want that series for BBTAG._

_Z0: Speaking of, you all know what the next world shall be. The world of our fic BlazBuild! _

_SZ: A combi between Kamen Rider build and Blazbuild...and given how well it's been doing...we've truly done a Best Match with it. Helps that both worlds are more or less similar._

_GT: Yep. _

_Z0: Lets see how they ended up in Zi-O's world and what nonsense happens._

_SZ: But before that...Disclaimer! We do not own anything in this, nor do we own the properties used in this. We do though own any original characters and content used for this._

_GT: Yep. So without further a...wait...SZ, where'd my pile of TNT go? It was over fifty crates of it._

_Z0: I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION! *Ignites it all with a flamethrower* _

_GT: *as SZ flees* No, that's Bass EXE from Battle Network. *gets grabbed by SZ and pulled out*_

_Z0: Mwahahahaha*coughs* Ahk…..evil laughter….killer on the throat *building explodes, blacking out the screen* _

* * *

"Regular Highschool student Tokiwa Sougo, in the fall of 2018, he was chosen by destiny to become the Decimo of the Vongola family, and the king of time and space Kamen Rider Zi-O." Woz read from his book, "As his family builds, he must also learn and meet other Riders to progress towards his title, the Kamen Rider King!"

"You make this job harder...and I accept the challenge." Reborn smirked sitting on the hand of a giant clock.

"Today marks the day his power grows and he meets a one of a kind legend." Woz added, "Let us use the powers of Best Match...oto...to far ahead. Shh…"

* * *

"You are really fast at running," Sougo noted.

"Stop talking..." Ragna groaned.

"Can't I know why I'm being kidnapped? Last time was cause the weird Kendo club senpai had a crush on Kyoko, and then got weird saying if he beat me he'd win her like a prize, and then I blanked out and found him bald…" he rambled.

"Do you ever shut up!?"

'I've been known to ramble."

"...ugh…" Ragna facepalmed, "Listen. Something weird is going on with Sento, and you're most likely to blame for it."

"Eh? How...hey wait. How are you even here in…?" Sougo began.

"I'll explain when we meet with the others," Ragna replied, soon entering the limits of a town near Namimori, the sign reading 'Kagutsuchi City.'

"Eh...Kagutsuchi City? Since when has that been here?" Sougo asked as he was finally put down, "Oh, I feel like this is somehow something to do with me…"

"Nah. Let's just say it's complicated…VERY complicated," Ragna stated.

"So why do you think it's me that did something?"

"I just said I'd tell you when we find the others," Ragna growled.

"But I can think of how to help sooner if I knew what happened." Sougo argued, logically making him pause, "Cause if you tell me that much later, we'll waste more time trying to figure it out if I do know something I can realize it sooner." he went on, breaking down the logic.

"...It's more of a show than tell, but...ugh fine. Sento…"

"He became an idiot."

"OH GEEZ!" Ragna jumped slightly before turning to punch at who was behind him, "...Damn it, squirrel girl!"

"Really? Back at that name?" Makoto deadpanned, wearing a black tee with green star designs and a pair of jeans that ended at her ankles with an acorn print on the pockets on her behind, "Do I have to beat you as Nova again?"

"Makoto-san!" Sougo remembered.

"Hey, Sougo-kun," Makoto waved, "Glad to see ya after so long."

"So long?"

"Oh boy, we've been through a lot!" Makoto shouted, "Government conspiracies, Aliens, and the world ending!"

"Don't remind me..." Ragna sighed.

"Ragna Died!" she laughed.

"Shut up…"

"Wait...what?" Sougo asked confused by all that.

"Yeah. Sento did this crazy thing where he fused two worlds together and apparently it was yours so we're neighbor cities now a-!" Makoto began before Ragna grabbed her tail, "...Let go of my tail, or I'll go Neo Nova on you and send ya right into a moon the size of Jupiter."

"Baka...none of our things from the other world followed us...this arm is normal now…" Ragna pointed out, holding up his arm, "IE none of us have powers now, Rodent brain. We're normal...well...most of us…" he looked her up and down for emphasis.

"Do I have to point out the videos of a anthropomorphic fox-hedgehog mix acting as a host for a giant robot battle that were livestreamed a few years back that Mai found? Pretty sure I'm normal here as well," Makoto smirked.

"It's true," Sougo nodded, "It's a long story that I'm not sure even I understood...The news makes even fantastical things like that seem boring…"

"Ohh agreed. The news makes…"

"FOCUS!" Ragna snapped.

"Okay okay!" Makoto held her hands up in defense, "But yeah...like Ragna was about to say, Sento...he became an idiot...In fact, even RYUGA is smarter than him now."

"That's a reach…"

"Okay, fine. He's just normal dumb, but you get the point," Makoto sighed.

"You guys said you lost your powers...does that mean he's not a Kamen Rider anymore?" Sougo asked.

"More like he doesn't even remember," Ragna clarified.

"If he was still smart, he could have remade all our Rider gear and thensome," Makoto added, "But as it is, he's barely passing his classes."

"That's another thing...why did coming here make us younger?!" Ragna snapped at no one.

"I don't see a problem."

"Easy for you to say. You still have that figure of yours! ...Oh, and you still have to deal with school that won't make you graduate early when war comes."

"Eh?" Sougo blinked twice before looking at them, "...Ah! You are younger!" he bowed, "Gomen nassai if it was caused by the Time Machine robot!"

"TIME MAJIN, MY MAOH!" Woz's voice exclaimed, appearing behind Ragna and Makoto.

"Gha!"

"Ah!"

"Oh, Woz!" Sougo smiled as both of them jumped behind him in panic "This is good! Do you know what's happening here?"

"Who's this guy?" Ragna demanded before Makoto tackled the three over, "Oi! What the he…"

***BOOM!***

"JUUDAIME!"

"Oh, Gokudera!" Sougo smiled while getting up, "I'm over here! What did I say about random dynamite tossing?"

"Who the fuck tosses out dynamite at random?!" Ragna snapped as he shot up.

"I was telling him it was a bad idea to throw fireworks in the middle of the day," Yamamoto sighed, "Sougo, who are these people? More funny friends of yours?"

"Oh Makoto-san, Ragna-san, these are Woz, Gokudera and Yamamoto, my friends and subordinates." Sougo introduced, "Gokudera, Yamamoto, these are Makoto and Ragna, friends of mine from another dimension." he bluntly explained.

"Ahh….pleasure to meet you both."

"...Talk about casual reaction…" Ragna muttered before catching another thrown stick of dynamite and tossed it at a nearby river, "Also who keeps throwing those?!"

"Me, Yaro…" Gokudera frowned, glaring at RAgna, "You kidnapped Juudaime…"

"I did…"

"BAKA!" Makoto snapped, punching the back of Ragna's head sending him face first into the ground, "You kidnapped him?!"

"It was the only way I could think of to get him to come!"

"You could have just called…" Sougo muttered.

"Oh my god…" Makoto facepalmed before noticing the stare she was getting from Gokudera, "...what? I have some leftover chestnut parfait on my face?"

"UMA!" he shouted.

"Ah!" Sougo and Yamamoto jumped, "Oh not again…"

"They got use to this bit in the span of one afternoon," Woz smiled.

"Umah? The heck's a Umah?"

"Seriously? Even I know it means 'Unidentified Mysterious Animal,'" Ragna snorted.

***WHAM!***

"Not an animal!" Makoto barked as Ragna twitching on the ground, sporting a large bump.

"It's also a term for the unexplained." Sougo added, "He's never seen someone like you…" he pointed at her tail and ears, "So...he's zoned out into his whole TV show host search for the unexplained hype mode."

"Ahh…" Makoto noted, "...Well, I'm not a UMA. I'm technically called a Beastkin, which is a half-human, half-animal being."

"Soka...this is a Cosplay game," Yamamoto smiled, making her facefault.

"Gomen….Yamamoto thinks most fantastical things are just us playing a game…" Sougo whispered while helping her up.

"Oh...I see…" Makoto muttered.

"Now then…" Sougo began as he looked at Woz, "Do you have any ideas what's going on?"

"Ahh yes…" Woz smiled before opening his book, "It is as of this day, my Maoh shall meet with the Riders that did battle in what is known as the War for the Azure!"

"...He's from the future?" Makoto whispered to Sougo, earning a nod, "Ah."

"The first of whom he shall meet up for this occasion is the shooting star Rider, Kamen Rider Nova, and the legendary Bloodedge Rider, Kamen Rider Reaper, and assist them with helping Sento Kiryu AKA Kamen Rider Build!" Woz continued before closing his book.

"...and?" Sougo asked.

"Sorry, my maoh. No spoilers. Orders from your mother and Reborn." he stated, "Her lady Madam Alice claims you always look for spoilers at everything."

"More Kamen Riders? Neat!" Yamamoto beamed.

"That he believes?!" Makoto gawked.

"Of course. Kamen Riders are some of the greatest Legends of Japan," Yamamoto smiled, "My Pops goes on and on about these great Riders from the Showa era when he was a kid."

"...Do I…" Sougo began.

"No spoilers, Maoh!" Woz declared dramatically.

"Can you tell us anything helpful?" Ragna asked.

"Yes, you require a bath." Woz smiled.

"Wait, what?!"

"He's right…" Makoto deadpanned, holding a hand over her nose, "I was afraid to say anything, but you REEK."

"Hey sue me! I was being dragged around by Tao before this shit happened!" Ragna argued.

"Tao?" Sougo repeated.

"A race of Cat Beastkin that reside in a secluded village underneath this city," Woz explained.

"Cat UMAs…" Gokudera whispered, pulling out several cameras.

Ragna facepalmed, "I grab the guy I have a feeling is responsible for Sento being a dumbass...and I get chaos. What next?"

"Ciaossu," Reborn spoke, appearing on Sougo's shoulder, "Did someone summon me? I don't grant wishes; I clean up bad behavior." he looked at Ragna, "You're a piece of work…"

"...You're not secretly related to Rachel Alucard, are you? Because right now you're really pissing me off with that attitude," Ragna's eye twitched. He then stopped as a shotgun was aimed at his head...and an assault rifle aimed lower.

"Watch it, kozo, these aren't toys," Reborn said simply, "Maybe dying a few times will help clean up your act. Saa...shall we play russian roulette? Only one has survived it...with five bullets in the chamber...solo."

"...Not walking into that bullshit," Ragna groaned.

"Tsk...I wanted to shoot you." Reborn complained, "But I guess you survive...for today."

"What is he?!" Makoto snapped.

"Katekyo Hitman, Reborn!" he cheered, jumping to face her, "Hmm...meh. Just a regular girl."

"R-regular?!" Makoto gawked.

"Ano, can we please get back to the task at hand?" Sougo spoke up.

"Right…" both nodded.

"You both are terrible at managing time." Reborn spoke to the two.

"Gh!" both nearly fell over at that.

"But yes...please lead us to proof that this 'Sento' is a idiot."

"...ugh….fine," Ragna groaned, "Come...probably kept Ryuga waiting for too long…"

* * *

"...Damn it. Where are they…." Ryuga muttered, tapping his foot as he leaned against a school building.

"Are they back?" Noel asked, appearing beside Ryuga.

"No…" Ryuga sighed.

"Did Ragna come back from his weird hunch?" Tsubaki asked, appearing next to Noel.

"No."

"...Did Makoto get distracted with food again?" Mai sighed, appearing next to Tsubaki.

"Possibly..." Ryuga sighed.

"And they forgot their phones so we can't even call them." Kajun added, "Sento's new personality is really weirding me out."

"Yahoo!" they turned to see Sento with his uniform worn in a very wild and messy manner as he ran around with a guitar, "Rock and roll!" he cheered, "Oi Pretty Nee-san!" he shouted running to catch up to a girl.

"...Yabei…" they all muttered.

"Wait, is that what happened to him?" Sougo asked appearing in between them.

"GAH!"

***THWACK!***

"Ryuga!" Mai barked as Sougo twitched on the floor, a bump on his noggin.

"He startled me!" Ryuga defended.

"Baka," Noel deadpanned.

"Baka janai!"

"Hey guys. Sorry we're late. W-AHH!"

"Ahh! Makoto m-"

***BAM!***

"What the hell did you do, Ryuga!?" Makoto snapped as Ryuga was sent flying and slamming into the wall on the third floor of the school.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted, "TEME!"

***BOOM!***

"AH! DYNAMITE!" Ryuga cried as he was blown into the air.

"Who randomly throws dynamite?!" Mai gawked.

"I'll take Japanese History for 500…" Sougo grumbled while getting up in a dizzy manner, "Going down…" he grunted, falling over again.

"MMM!" Ryuga cried as a scarf was suffocating him.

"Surely...we don't need all of you...right…" Woz said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Woz, no," Reborn deadpanned, dressed up as Alice, "Corner!"

"..." Woz slumped and walked over to a nearby corner.

"AH!" Ryuga gasped for air, "I'm sorry! Stop hurting me! It was an overreaction! I'm sorry!"

Yamamoto laughed, "Wow! These guys are great!"

"...ano….hi?" Noel greeted.

"Hello...I'm Sougo...we met...well I met most of you," he shook his head.

"Ah. Well, Sougo-kun…" Makoto began as she motioned to her friends, "The shy looking blonde is Noel Vermillion, the red-head with a sense of authority is Tsubaki Yayoi, the Bluenette is Mai Natsume, and the purplette is Kajun Faycott. And together with yours truly..." she moved over to them, pulling them together as she posed, "We make the Pretty Girl Detective Team, Remix Heart!"

"Oh…" Sougo and Yamamoto clapped, impressed with all of that.

"I don't understand women..." Gokudera added his thoughts.

"They basically investigate weird shit that happens around the school and town," Ragna pointed out, "...Though there's one thing that can never be solved….Noel's sucky cooking."

"Mmm...nii-san~" Noel whined at that.

"Taste your own food damn it and maybe we-"

"I make it a rule to never taste my own cooking!"

"Oh, you're siblings?" Sougo blinked.

"Again, LONG and VERY complicated story…" Ragna groaned.

"We were thinking of converting it into a book or video game series," Makoto added.

"Sento remembers every single detail," Ryuga groaned, limping back, "He had it all saved into a password coded flash drive to sell it to a movie company for a movie deal, TV deal, light novel, and even a spin off manga for the female characters."

"Mai's gonna be the main focus of it more or less," Makoto added once more.

"I really find it uncomfortable that our school-life is being published in a manga…" Mai muttered with a blush, "...and again, why me?"

"Sento says you sell well…" everyone muttered.

"What does that mean?" she complained.

"Who cares? Sento did the math. We were gonna be rich! Like 'Richie Rich' rich!" Ryuga argued.

"...Maybe we should talk about something else…" Noel whispered, "...oh! I made some cookies if anyone wants some?"

Sougo and his group blinked at the reactions, noticing something...odd. While everyone seemed to pale..Mai's reaction was rather ecstatic and happy as Noel pulled out a container and opened it, a plume of purple censored smoke puffing out of it. Gokudera groaned as he collapsed, his face pale as his stomach gurgled ominously.

"Gokudera!?" Sougo panicked.

"The memories...Aneki...evil...grrrg…"

"Hmm...It appears to be Poison Cooking," Reborn noted, Leon shapeshifted into a gas mask, "Only one other alive currently knows this technique."

"Eh? Who?"

"You'll meet sooner or later," Reborn replied.

"That's ominous and scary…" Sougo muttered.

"Woohoo!" they all turned to see Sento driving down the road on a motorcycle, "Look what I bought on impulse!"

"...Noel…" Tsubaki spoke, taking the container and giving it to Mai...who immediately began to chow down on its contents, much to Sougo and the others' shock, "You were on track, but we do need to focus back onto the task at hand…"

"IE Sento…" Kajun added, looking on at the cheering Sento in worry.

"He's like totally different from when I saw him." Sougo spoke, "Almost like...well almost like you, Senpai." he turned to Ryuga.

"I know...I mean HEY!" Ryuga shouted.

"You yelling at Juudaime?" Gokudera asked, holding a stick of dynamite up to his face.

"You want a fight, b-" Ryuga began, cracking his knuckles until…

***BAM! BAM!***

"Idiots…" Makoto muttered, the two twitching on the ground with large bumps steaming on their heads.

"Wait...Senpai?" Noel tilted her head.

"Why do you call Ryuga senpai?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh yeah. Well…"

"It is rather simple!" Woz declared form his spot, "He is my Maoh and soon to be ruler of all time, Kamen Rider Zi-O!"

"Woz….back in the corner...now." Sougo pointed simply.

"What…" they all blinked.

"Uh…." Sougo muttered.

"A punishment system that was highly enforced in the time Woz is from," Reborn 'explained' as Woz was once more in the corner with Leon now a five-minute timer.

"...Seems effective," Tsubaki noted, making Makoto and Ryuga tense, "...I may take notes from it."

"WAIT! He said Kamen Rider...Sougo-kun...did he mean...you…"

"Oh yeah. Sougo is totally a Kamen Rider. He transformed to save me and Gokudera," Yamamoto smiled.

"Aw come on..._We_ lose our powers, but you get powers now?" Makoto asked.

"It was destined to happen, it seems." Sougo shrugged, "At least that's what everyone who wants to kill me or make me into a demon king says."

"Beg pardon?" Kajun, Mai, and Tsubaki blinked at that.

"...oh. He must be talking about that one guy who came after him...Geiz I think," Ryuga recalled, "...kicked his ass until Noel scared him off."

"How…" Tsubaki began before blinking, "...on second thought, nevermind. I have a good feeling how and why."

"It's what you're thinking." Makoto nodded.

"Yep." Sougo nodded.

"We're getting off track again…" Ragna groaned, "We still don't know how Sento became a dumbass...I'd ask the usagi, but she's gone silent on me."

"I know how." Woz smiled, appearing behind Ragna.

"...first off how? Second; you know about her? And third….pull that shit again and I'm force feeding you your scarf and book."

"You mean the book that knows every answer from here till 2068?" he asked holding up said book, "But yes, I know. I am a man of the future, your fates are all history to me."

"..."

"...Kajun no," as a majority of the girls replies.

"I'm not telling any of you who you marry in the future." Woz smirked.

"I wasn't going to ask that," Kajun muttered.

"Aw…" Noel whined.

"Woz...what's going on?" Sougo asked.

"Time Jackers," Woz explained.

"What?" they all asked.

"Evil time travelers who go through time to alter the past to make a future fit for their goals."

'_...Pretty sure if the Master Unit wasn't deep in the Boundary, it would've had a FEW words with these Time Jackers...and by words, I mean erase them,' _Ragna thought.

"How do they do that?" Mai asked.

"They steal the power of figures of history, the strongest figures in history," Woz went on, "They steal the powers and give them to unwitting pawns and form beings with the potential to grow and replace my Maoh as the king of the future."

"What?" Sougo asked.

"FIENDS!" Gokudera shouted.

"...How can we tell who the person that has Sento's pow…" Ryuga began before some screams were heard, "..."

"Right on time," Woz snapped as he closed his book before Noel and Kajun could peek at it.

"I'm on it!" Sougo shouted, running off.

"Yep. He's a Kamen Rider alright," Makoto nodded.

* * *

People screamed as they ran from supposedly Build...but in truth, it looked more like...a monsterous form of Build. The armor was faded, the blue looked rusted, and the red looked like old faded leather. Spikes jutted out from his shoes and shoulder as the helmet...looked like a face. A monstrous face with a fanged mouth and his optical visor looking more like regular glasses hiding two beady eyes. On his waist was the belt, however it appeared to be semi-rusted and seemingly growing out of its waist with the Rabbit and Tank FullBottles seemingly growing out of the device.

"**Best...Match…"** This 'Build' groaned as he held up two empty FullBottles before aiming at a man dressed in basketball jersey and another wearing an Association Football uniform, causing the bottles to glow along with the two men before they were sucked into the bottles and transformed them, "**Basketball and Football...Best Match janai…"** he groaned as his jaw opened at an impossible angle and swallowed the bottles.

Sougo panted as he quickly ran into the area, tensing up upon seeing 'Build' as it searched around, like a predator looking for fresh meat, '_...Well...that's not nightmare fuel…'_

"AH!" Ryuga shouted loudly, making Sougo jump as he turned to see him and the others having caught up with him, "What the hell is that?!"

"Uhm...a freaky version of Sento's armor…" Sougo muttered.

"More like Another version of Build if he became a freaky kaijin!" Makoto gawked, "...I'm calling it Another Build."

"**Cross-Z!"** Another Build shouted, spotting Ryuga.

"AH!" Ryuga panicked.

"**Build and Cross-Z Best Match!"** the monster laughed, rushing over and hugging him.

"AHH! IT'S HUGGING ME!" Ryuga freaked, "Makoto, Ragna, help!"

"This is creepy…" Ragna muttered.

"Aw...it has Sento's feelings." Makoto clapped her hands together.

"Wah…." Noel blushed as her mind ran wild with the concept Makoto was suggesting.

"Makoto, don't give Noel weird ideas!" Ryuga exclaimed.

"**...Azure…" **the monster whispered, dropping Ryuga as it sniffed the air, "**...Azure...Grimoire…"**

'_?! ...It..it can smell the Azure? How...Rachel has it…Is it those Time Jackers' doing?' _Ragna thought in surprise before Another Build settled his gaze on him, "..."

"...It's looking at Ragna like a piece of meat...why is it looking at him like that?" Mai asked.

"**RAH!"** Another Build roared his jaw opening, his fangs extending and his glasses opening to show his real eyes.

"...Well...That's not nightmare fuel…" Ragna noted, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"That is very much nightmare fuel!" Ryuga barked.

"Baka, I was being sarcastic!" Ragna snapped before jumping out of the way of Another Build's attempt to tackle him, "Aw great, it acts like Arakune…"

"**Basketball…"** it spoke, forming a large orange ball of energy which it dribbled before tossing at Ragna...as it flew past him it hit the ground causing a huge explosion, "**Kendo."** it spoke, forming an energy sword shaped like a guardless katana before swinging and cutting a large tear into Ragna's shirt and jacket.

"...and me without my damn sword…" Ragna growled before dodging another slash, "Damn it, Rachel! If you can hear me, you better have something to help us!"

"Gokudera, distract it!" Sougo ordered, pulling out his ZikuDriver.

"Double Bomb!" he shouted, tossing dynamite which he lit with his cigaret.

Ragna and Another Build looked around their feet as the sticks landed and hissed. The two let their mouths hang open as the wicks ran out. The explosion sent Ragna flying away and crashing into Ryuga while Another Build stood there, covered in soot and letting out a cartoonish groan of pain as it coughed up smoke.

"That is a durable UMA," Gokudera noted.

"Henshin!" Sougo declared.

**=RIDER TIME: KAMEN RIDER ZI-O~!=**

The letters for 'Rider' shot out and struck Another Build, making him stumble back in pain. The words flew back just in time as the armor formed over Sougo. Zi-O's eyes lit up as he took a step forward.

"Hontoni...Kamen Rider…" Ryuga spoke, getting up.

"Whoa...He wasn't just blowing smoke…" Ragna awed.

"Iwae!" Woz shouted, appearing on a light post, "Zen Rider no chikara o uketsugi jikū o koe kako to mirai o shiroshimesu toki no ōja sono na mo Kamen Rider Zi-O!"

"...Does he do that everytime?" Yamamoto asked.

"Dunno...but I feel like he hams it up each time," Makoto muttered.

"Ike!" Zi-O shouted as he charged.

He jumped and landed a punch to Another Build as a pink shockwave made it back away. The Monster roared, forming the sword and swinging again as Zi-O backed away from each swing. He then swung his leg and kicked the Another Rider in the chest, making it back away. It roared and swung again, only for its blade to be blocked.

**=KEN!=**

Zi-O grunted, pushing back with his ZikanGirade before rushing and slashing the monster across the chest, making sparks fly. Zi-O stopped and jumped just as an energy basketball was tossed at where he stood. Zi-O aimed and thrust his sword as he stabbed it into Another Build's shoulder, sending him stumbling back and groaning in pain.

"Yosh, todomeda," Zi-O held his sword upside down as he moved to grab his RideWatch to slot it into his sword.

"**Gh…"** Another Build groaned at that.

Just as Zi-O slotted his RideWatch and began charging his weapon for his finisher, he was blasted in the back, making him drop his weapon and as a result his armor faded away. Sougo grunted, falling over as Another Build scrambled to run away in this opening. While most went to check on Sougo, others turned to see his attacker.

"Ha!" Geiz grunted in his rider form as he landed before them, holding a red and black bow and arrow weapon.

"Omae...Whoa!" Ryuga shouted as Geiz lifted and tossed him away.

"Stay out of my way...I must eliminate Ohma!" Geiz snapped.

"...He's the one trying to kill Sougo?" Mai asked Makoto, earning a nod from her.

"Matte…" Sougo grunted as the monster ran off, "Wait…"

"Shut it! D-" Geiz began before Ragna grabbed his weapon, "Oi!"

"Dumbass, you let the monster get away!" Ragna snapped.

"Monster?! Baka...there are no monsters in this era associated with Zi-O; he becomes the monster!" Geiz snapped, pointing at Sougo, "If he lives...then time and space will be ruled over and the world will be in ruin!"

"All I see is a dumbass who let a monster that hurts people escape. Spoiler: it's you." Ragna added, pushing him back.

"He's right, Geiz-kun." Woz spoke.

"Woz…"

"You let the Another Rider escape." Woz explained, "And as long as it exists...Kamen Rider Build, the legendary hero's powers are gone from history."

"What are you talking about!?"

"Oh...that's right...I never told you any of that. My bad." he smirked, "But yes...As long as the Another Rider exists, your powers are gone, and your friend...well…"

"...His memories won't ever come back…" Kajun realized, "No...it would be as if they as a Rider would have never existed."

"..." Geiz paused to think, "Woz….how do you stop it?"

"..." Woz turned away at that.

"Answer me, damn it!"

"Oi, book guy…" Ragna complained.

"I work for neither of you; I owe you no answers." Woz responded simply, "I only serve my Maoh. As I said; to me, your fates are all history."

"...Then Rachel Alucard. She would know...wouldn't she?" Ragna asked.

"Rachel Alucard?" Geiz repeated, "The vampire?"

"An Observer, someone who watches events past and exist outside of time," Ragna explained, "Earlier, he said he knew how to call her, meaning he's either like her...or knows of her existence."

"I am a chronicler," Woz explained, "I write down history as it happens and ensure nothing changes it."

"AH! My life flashed before my eyes...I was in the corner a lot…" Sougo gasped.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted in relief, "You're okay!"

"You're in the king's bubble…" Sougo groaned.

"Huh...That guy was really good at kendo," Yamamoto noted.

"Huh?" Makoto looked at the baseball player.

"The way he was pitching that basketball was all swish-fwoosh-swish, yet his kendo was swish-slash-shing," Yamamoto noted, making gestures with his explanation, "Reminded me of my pops when he practices after work."

"...The hell are you saying?" Ragna gawked.

"So you think the guy behind the armor is really a swordsman?" Ryuga asked.

"EH?!" those that knew Ryuga gawked at him.

"What? He makes it easy to understand," Ryuga argued, "...Are you all baka today?"

"..."

"Eh...so they have a similar mindset..." Sougo muttered.

"..." Geiz looked at Sougo.

"I get you don't like me...but let's focus on that monster first." Sougo offered, "Then we can hash it out after."

"...Let's just stop that thing," Geiz simply said.

"That's all I ask…" Sougo sighed in relief.

"Shinei, Reborn!"

Reborn held up Leon. The chameleon glowed before turning into a ping pong paddle that bopped the pink grenade sent at him back to where it had been thrown. An explosion followed a second later and a burnt Lambo landed on Ryuga's head.

"Ga...ma...n…" Lambo groaned.

"...KAWAII~!" Noel squeed, quickly grabbing Lambo while knocking Ryuga over, resulting in her snuggling Lambo while standing on Ryuga's back, "Aw~He's like a little calf!"

"AH! Lambo!" Sougo panicked; he then pulled out his phone, "Kaa-chan...yeah, he followed me...Long story. ...Random adventure. ...Hai. I'll get him home before dinner...maybe tomorrow if the shenanigans don't end soon. ...Eh? ...Ah. Hai, Kaa-chan." he looked at Noel, "He'll need to be put in a corner for five minutes. He went into a room he wasn't supposed to go into without permission and ruined a flowerbed." he went back to the phone, "Yes, I'm putting him in a corner. ...Okay. ...Hai. ...Hai, hai." he mumbled something, "..." he spoke a little louder, "...mmm...Little prince loves his kaa-chan with many hugs and kisses." he gave a look at the others, his cheeks a bit pink as he pointed at a nearby corner if any of them laughed, "...Hai, Kaa-chan. Bye-bye."

"Laugh and see what happens!" Gokudera roared, tackling Ragna and Ryuga as the latter was starting to get back up.

"Ah, I feel your pain with my pops," Yamamoto cringed.

"Moms…" Makoto shrugged just as her own phone went off, "AH! She knows!" she panicked, tossing her cellphone away.

"So we got a crazy swordsman out there using Senpai's powers…" Sougo noted, "...Ah. Did anyone keep an eye on him or did we all just run out to the screaming?"

"...Shoot!" Remix Hearts all exclaimed.

"Well since we are kinda here for the night...anyone got a place we can stay?" Sougo asked.

"Well, I mean thankfully our place made it back," Makoto shrugged, "Took a lot of convincing to let our folks let our now younger selves all move in there...course it also doubles as our job."

"Really?"

"Even in this new world, we rarely get customers unless only the girls are working." Ryuga muttered, "...Thank god Kajun and Tsubaki are good with money."

"And helps that Tsubaki's family is rich," Makoto added.

"Makoto, I keep telling you. We can't keep relying on my family's money," Tsubaki sighed.

"Nonsense…" she simply replied.

"I would like to fix Sento...as we need to live with this new version…" Kajun reminded.

"...Let's go monster hunting," Makoto and Ryuga spoke in unison.

"I'll go with them to keep them from you know...dying," Geiz spoke, removing his armor and walking with them.

"Just remember to put Lambo in the corner when we get there," Sougo noted to Noel while he wrote a small sign to put on the five-year-old.

"Hai," Noel saluted.

"Just be careful on what you say around Makoto…" Ryuga whispered to Geiz, "Even without her monster strength, her punches still hurt like hell."

Geiz was about to argue that, but recalled what happened the last time he met her...and all the dents and broken parts he had to fix in his Time Majin, "...duly noted."

"Let's figure out what's going on." Sougo sighed as the two groups separated.

* * *

"...You sensed it, haven't you Valkenhayn?" Rachel asked, looking down at her cup of tea as a calm wind blew past her, "The flow of time...it feels warped..." a scowl soon grew on her face, "The 'Time Jackers,' I believe Woz called them...they are behind this."

"Truly. It is difficult at times to remember Sento as Build or any of the others," her faithful butler admitted, "Were it not for your Observation, I believe I would truly have forgotten, milady."

"Indeed...If nothing is done to fix the flow of time…" Rachel paused as she put her cup down, "Valkenhayn, fetch those."

"?! P-princess?" Nago and Gii gasped, "Are you sure?!"

"While Sento has lost his powers...his comrades will need their powers once more for this looming threat."

"But, princess, don't they need Sento for their…" Nago began.

"I refer to their weapons outside of the armors. I know fully well that Sento is the lynchpin in their armors," Rachel stated, "Until Sento's memories and powers are restored to him...then Build nor his fellow Riders' powers cannot exist."

"Understood, princess. I shall make the preparations."

* * *

Back with Sougo and his group, they made it to a seaside apartment complex with the entire first floor being a cafe. Everyone piled in and began to relax as soon as they did. That was the sign that this was indeed their home.

"Ah...it feels good being back in this place with all the memories of our old world." Noel sighed, "Well, the good ones."

"Noel-tan!" a voice shouted from upstairs. A slightly older man with messy brown hair rushed down the stairs before lunging with his arms held out, "Welcome back, ore no Tenshi!" before he could reach Noel, Tsubaki kicked him out of the air and into a wall, "Oh...hello Tsu-chan…" he greeted.

"Kazumin…" Tsubaki simply greeted back.

"...ano…" Sougo began.

"That's Kazumi. He has a….'thing' for Noel," Mai explained.

"By thing, she means obsession," Ragna frowned, moving Noel behind him.

"...You wanna start something, Bloodedge?" Kazumi frowned, shooting up and glaring daggers at him.

"Bring it on, ya freaky clunkhead," Ragna growled.

"Not again," Noel sighed.

"Bring it on, Siscon!" Kazumi went on.

"Siscon janai!" he snapped as they both began tugging on each others shirts before wrestling on the ground.

"Ah mou…" Sougo sighed.

***BANG! BANG!***

"Ah! What did you do, Reborn?!" Sougo panicked as both men were laid flat out with bullet holes in their foreheads.

"A little experiment," Reborn replied.

"That smirk does not say 'experiment!' It says 'chaos!'" Sougo argued.

"AH!" everyone panicked.

"Are they dead?" Gokudera asked, kicking them, "They look dead...Juudaime, should I dump them in the ocean?"

"Nope. So long as they had a regret, it's fine," Reborn replied.

"...Oh kami…" Sougo groaned as the bodies began to swell up.

"Um, what's going on? Why are their bodies swelling up?!" Mai nervously asked.

"It's Dying Will Time," Reborn stated before their bodies burst, revealing them to be in black and red boxers or boxers...with Noel's face on them.

"Eh?! Why are they in boxers?! Eh...oi, Reborn, do I get a fire on my forehead like that?!" Sougo gawked, "And why are they different colors?!"

"Is anyone going to question why Kazumin has Noel's face on his boxers?" Mai asked...while Kajun was discreetly trying not to look in Mai's direction at that question.

"...I...think I'll go and help Makoto and the others...my head is...ugh…" Tsubaki groaned as she walked out, rubbing the temples of her forehead, "Mai, if Kazumi tries anything with Noel...you know what to do."

"REBORN! GO OUT ON A DATE WITH NOEL-TAN WITH MY DYING W…" Kazumi began to roar, a green-colored flame more akin to electricity on his forehead before Ragna's fist smashed into his face.

"PROTECT NOEL FROM KAZUMI WITH MY DYING WILL!" Ragna roared, an orange-colored flame with hints of a chaotic red and fluffy purple pair of flames on his forehead, as they entered a fight cloud.

"...I think Ragna's got it covered…." Mai whispered, slowly stepping back while holding her hands up in defense.

"They'll be at it for five minutes," Reborn informed as Leon changed back from a gun to a chameleon.

"Ah! They have fire!" Lambo gawked.

"Lambo, get back to facing the corner," Sougo scolded, not once looking up from his facepalm, "Don't make me call Kaa-chan."

"Ulp," the kid gulped.

"Oi...why is their flames different?" Gokudera asked.

"Not everyone shares the same flame affinity." Reborn explained.

"Affinity?"

"There are seven kinds of Dying Will Flames that are common in the Mafia: Sky, Storm, Rain, Cloud, Thunder, Sun, and Mist," Reborn explained, "The Sky Flame is the rarest of them all and are natural leaders in different ways. They tend to keep everyone in their 'sky' together. Sometimes, a Flame can also have other subflames to them. For example, him." he pointed at Ragna as he was currently shoving Kazumi's head through the floor, "His primary is a Sky, like you Sougo. However, he also has Storm and Cloud subflames, making him a Cloudy Stormy Sky. The other..." he paused as Kazumi grabbed Ragna and threw him out a window before he turned to Noel, only for Ragna to charge through a wall and pull him into a half-nelson, "...has Lightning Flames. Often, those with a Lightning Flame are much tougher than other people in terms of physical defense."

"...Are you getting any of this, K-" Mai began before noticing the purplette writing something down in her notebook, "...should've seen that coming…"

Both men roared as they struggled to overcome the other until the flames on their foreheads fizzled out. The two blinked a few times before looking down.

"...Should we get some mud?" Mai joked.

"Gah!" both men jumped away from each other.

"...The hell did you get those boxers?!"

"None of your business!"

"You damn as hell bet it's my business!"

"Mou...can you both put some clothes on!?" Noel complained, covering Lambo's eyes and her own, "There's a child present."

"HAI, NOEL-TAN!" Kazumi beamed before Ragna drop kicked him out the window.

"You stay 10 feet away from her!" Ragna barked

'_I hope the others are doing better…'_ Mai thought with a sweatdrop.

* * *

"Where'd it go!?" Ryuga shouted, "How did it get away so fast? ...Makoto, you smell it?"

"I'm not a bloodhound," Makoto deadpanned.

"Maybe it has a lair," Yamamoto offered, making the two pause and see he followed them, "Domo!" he smiled.

"...How long were you following us?" Geiz asked.

"A while," Yamamoto replied, "You two act like a couple, you know that?"

"AH!" they both gawked, "How is it two worlds and the same conclusion is made!?"

"You kinda talk like that married couple who fights a lot but care for each other deep down," Yamamoto added, "Like saying the same thing at the same time."

"No we don't!" Makoto and Ryuga barked before blinking, "...Oi, stop it. …Seriously stop it! Stop it! You're not helping the situa-OI! Stop! IT!"

"What have I walked into…?" Tsubaki sighed as she approached them.

"Oh thank god...Tsubaki's here," Makoto sighed in relief, "...wait. But weren't you…..Kazumi?"

"Kazumi…."

"Why can't he have changed…?" Makoto sighed.

"Hey, come on. Give the guy some slack. He risked a lot in our old world," Ryuga argued, "It's thanks to him and Gentoku we even won."

"...that's fair," Makoto nodded, "...least I was able to help Naoto get to you guys and Ragna before I 'died.'"

"Eh?" Yamamoto blinked, confused.

"It's...complicated…" Makoto began.

"Before Sento fixed the world...most of us gave our lives to stop a real messed up guy named Evolt," Ryuga explained.

"And…" Tsubaki paused, taking a slow breath as she held her trembling arm a bit, "...Terumi…."

"If it wasn't for Sento, we'd all be hanging out in heaven." Ryuga added, "We owe that egomaniac our lives."

"Why would you all risk so much on one person?" Geiz asked.

"Not all of us can time travel to kill a bad guy before he goes bad," Ryuga argued, "Taku...and you got the balls to walk around looking like a Kamen Rider…"

"...Oh! Now I remember!" Yamamoto realized before turning to Geiz, "Ren and his pack really hate you, huh?"

"Ren?"

"Don't bring it up!" Geiz snapped, '_How can an asthma hound chihuahua be so vicious and psychotic?!'_

"...did Ren have a stupid cat sidekick with a large blue nose?" Makoto jokingly asked.

"No, but that'd be pretty cool to see," Yamamoto replied.

"..." Ryuga smacked his forehead, "Oi...Monster on the loose...I'm going to look that way. You girls keep this kid safe."

"Eh? But I'm not a girl," Yamamoto spoke.

"He's saying those girls are stronger than you," Geiz explained.

"He's not wrong," Makoto spoke, "Tsubaki was an elite member of our old world's government, and my strongest punch could easily break a moon-sized meteor into piece...WHILE leaving my fist imprint on it."

"Oh...Role play," Yamamoto spoke with a nod, making Makoto fall over.

"Yappa Baka…" Ryuga muttered.

"Let's get back to the task at hand please…" Tsubaki sighed, "Did you find any clues to the whereabouts of the monster?"

"So far none," Geiz answered, "I barely even know much about these monsters. The Time Jackers are outliers, even in the future...no one knows how they operate or even who they are. I didn't even know they could make monsters."

"..I see," Tsubaki pondered, holding her chin in thought, "...what if...hmm…"

"Got something Tsubaki?"

"Well...given how good it was at kendo, and the fact it was able to create an energy sphere the size of a basketball, it could be possible it's heading to anything relating to sports."

"Sports?" Yamamoto questioned, "Like Baseball?"

"You're saying if we play a game like Baseball, it'll come for us?" Makoto asked.

"Correct," Tsubaki nodded, "However...we need someone to act as the bait."

"Who would be that stupid?" Geiz asked, "...Put your hand down…" he didn't bother looking at Yamamoto.

"I don't mind," Yamamoto noted, "Plus, it'll be good practice for the next game at school."

"You're a brave kid...stupid...but brave." Ryuga muttered, "Why can't you be a Kamen Rider over this brat?" he pointed at Geiz.

"Oi…" Geiz complained, grabbing Ryuga's shirt, "Where do you get off telling him that?"

"Cause when I look at you, I don't see a single thing that makes you worthy of being a Kamen Rider." Ryuga stated simply, making everyone go silent.

"Nani?"

"You just care about yourself," Ryuga added.

"I'm doing this for the sake of the future," Geiz argued.

"Ah...then why even look like one then?" Ryuga asked, "No matter how you put it...you're not a Kamen Rider. Kamen Riders give it all they got to save anyone. You don't care for anyone but yourself, kid." he sighed before walking off, Geiz unable to say anything in response.

"Ryuga…" Makoto complained, jogging after him.

"He seems strict…" Yamamoto spoke up, earning Geiz and Tsubaki's attention, "I'm not sure I get what he's talking about...but maybe he's just trying to help."

"Help?" Geiz asked.

"Like when my old man chops me on the head for failing a test," he chuckled, "He's doing it to tell me to do better next time." Yamamoto mused as he walked off after them.

"..." Geiz looked down at his ridewatch at that.

* * *

"Rock and roll!" Sento shouted, running around while strumming a guitar.

"Sento! Cut that nonsense out!" Kazumi complained.

"Gyahahaha!" Lambo laughed.

"Lambo! You get back here or I'm telling Kaa-chan!"

"No! Lambo-sama does what he wants!" Lambo laughed, sticking his tongue out..

"Baka-Uushi!" Gokudera growled, "You listen to Juudaime this instant!"

"No!" he laughed.

"Ah...How does Kaa-chan do it…" Sougo muttered, taking a deep breath, "Lambo...Corner!" he stomped his foot and pointed to a corner.

"Only if you catch Lambo-sama!" he cheered, turning around and spanking his own rear to mock them.

"...ugh...I can't believe I'm resorting to this…" Ragna whispered, facepalming before taking a deep breath, "TAO! I'LL TREAT YOU TO SOME FOOD IF YOU CATCH THIS COW KID FOR US!"

"Tao?" Sougo asked.

"RROWR!"

"UGYAAAAH!"

***CRASH!***

"Ah!" Sougo shouted as he jumped into Gokudera's arms.

"I'll protect you Juudaime! Back UMA!" Gokudera complained, backing away, "Juudaime's safe! UMA!" he shouted, running back after the fight cloud.

"Tao caught Cow kid, nya!" Taokaka laughed, holding up a tied up Lambo as her tail wagged, "Treat Tao to food now, good guy!"

"...um….why's her face hidden?" Sougo asked, seeing only Tao's eyes and cheshire cat-like smile from the darkness of her hoodie.

"Trust me, kid...it's the same for all Kaka Clan members…" Ragna groaned.

"Juudaime! It's another UMA!" Gokudera shouted, taking pictures.

"Gokudera…" Sougo sighed, "Here; I'll take Lambo." he offered, holding out his hands.

"...nya?" Tao blinked, tilting her head slightly as she looked at Sougo.

"Give him the brat," Ragna motioned.

"...Only if you give Tao her food nyow, Good guy, nya."

"...Kazumi, give her the meat bun you were saving."

"HAH?!"

"She'll only comply if it's Dr. Litchi's meat buns, and I know you got one from her after what happened last week with Gentoku!-!"

"That damn Hige…" Kazumi growled, "Thinking he's my boss just 'cause he's the damn principal of the school in this world…"

"Just give her the damn meat bun already!" Ragna barked.

"...Tao bored…" Tao yawned, about to put Lambo down.

"Got ya!" Sougo shouted, picking him up.

"No!" he cried.

"Be a good brat and listen to the Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted, bonking Lambo in the head.

"Hey! Why'd bomb guy bonk cute cow kid on head?!" Tao hissed at Gokudera.

"Bomb guy? ...it's Gokudera."

"...Pokumera?"

"Iie, UMA. Go-"

"Tao isn't 'Umah'. Tao is Taokaka bomb guy, nya!"

"...Again, it's Gokudera."

"Mikaterra?"

"...Goku-dera."

"Kiwi?"

"The hell did 'kiwi' come from?!"

"Tako-head?"

"AH!" he roared, lifting hands full of dynamite and chasing Tao.

"Ah! ...And he's gone," Sougo sighed.

"Yeah...that's what happens when you try correcting Tao…" Ragna sighed.

"In one ear, and out the other…" Kazumi added.

"That we can agree on…" Ragna nodded….before smirking smugly, "Tinman."

"Urusei…"

"What's wrong? Your heart need some oil?"

"Least I don't get called lolicon-edge by Luna," Kazumi argued.

"...True...Robo-stalker."

"THAT'S IT!" Kazumi snapped before pulling Ragna into a fight cloud.

"...is….is that true?" Sougo asked Mai and Noel.

"It's complicated," they sighed as Noel took Lambo, making him calm down.

"...You're good with children, Noel-san," Sougo noted.

"The person who raised her and Ragna was a nun," Mai explained, making Kazumi stop in his fight with Ragna before slumping in a depressing manner, "...oops. I brought up Celica again…"

"Celica-san…"

"Somebody important to you?" Sougo asked.

"...It's complicated, but…" Noel paused, looking down sadly.

"Despite how young she looked-IE somewhat around our ages- she was like….the mother figure of our group," Kajun explained.

"She's not here anymore, huh?" Sougo asked, reading their emotions.

"...Let's just say if it weren't for her...we'd be long dead to one of Evolt's clan members…" Ragna answered in a calm, stoic manner as he stood up.

"...I won't say anymore then," Sougo nodded in understanding, '_Just hope the others are doing okay…'_

* * *

"...Are you sure this will work? Geiz whispered to Tsubaki, the group hiding within a baseball field's bleachers as Yamamoto stood out in the outfield.

"Her strategies are never wrong," Makoto whispered.

"Don't worry I'm sure it'll work," Ryuga spoke, "We got this jerk to jump in once the monster shows up. Oi...you can do that, right? Actually protect people?" he complained to Geiz.

"Of course I can…" Geiz muttered, not able to look at Ryuga.

"Yeah right...freakin' wannabe…" Ryuga shook his head.

"Ah...Hey, think one of you can come up to bat?" Yamamoto asked, waving to them.

"Don't call out to us!" Ryuga shouted back, "We're hiding for the ambush!"

"Someone needs to do it…" Makoto sighed as she grabbed and tossed Ryuga out, "You can handle it right?"

"Ugh...Okay okay." Ryuga sighed grabbing a bat, "Alright, buddy, let's do…" he paused as a baseball shot past him and slammed into a fence and was still spinning and grinding against the metal, "Eh….EH!? Nani kore!? Omae wa pro!?"

"Eh...what are you talking about, that wasn't even my best." Yamamoto smiled, his eyes focusing into an intense glare, "Here comes the real heat." he smirked, swinging his hand back and pitching as the others swore the ball ignited mid-flight and tore a hole through the fence.

"AH!" Ryuga panicked.

"Guess he's the star of his baseball team," Tsubaki noted.

"...He needs to see a doctor about his pitching arm," Makoto noted.

"Huh?" Tsubaki and Geiz looked at her.

"I'm a punching kind of girl, I know an arm that's gonna break from too much strain," Makoto explained.

"Crazy! You're crazy!" Ryuga shouted while running away.

"Oi, Ryuga-san!" Yamamoto shouted, chasing after him, "We need to bait the monster, come back!"

"I WANT TO LIVE!-!-!" Ryuga shouted.

"...Funny enough, he did the same thing when we played tennis last week," Makoto noted.

"So...a date?" Geiz asked.

"...You're so lucky I can't…"

"**Best match…"**

"AH!" Ryuga cried as Another Build landed in front of him.

"**Cross-Z!"** he cheered, grabbing him.

"HELP! HELP! He's touching me!"

"...You planned that as well, didn't you?" Geiz asked, looking at Tsubaki.

"It helps to have a back-up plan from time to time…" Tsubaki replied...while taking pictures, '_And for what he did last month.'_

"Oh! I can see the belt better," Yamamoto noted, tilting his head, "A rabbit and tank...Oh! That Sento guy must have named these after his first name."

"FAKE, TRANSFORM ALREADY!" Ryuga snapped.

"..." Geiz put his ZikuDriver on, "Henshin!"

**=RIDER TIME: KAMEN RIDER~ GEIZ!=**

"Ha!" Geiz roared as he held his hand as yellow letters formed before him.

**=ZIKAN ZAX! OH! NO!=**

Geiz grabbed a black and red axe with two side by side blades, a Ridewatch slot, and a pull handle behind it. The weapon had yellow letters which read the word for Ax, Ono. Geiz shouted as he jumped and kicked Another Build making him stumble away. Geiz slashed the monster across the chest making it stumble back. Geiz flipped back as Ryuga scrambled for cover, as he did ht grabbed the blade of his ax and flipped one down and turned it into a Bow and arrow form.

**=You! Me!=**

Geiz pulled back on the lever of the weapon and released sending out a yellow arrow shaped blast which struck Another Build making him stumble back from each blast. Geiz lowered his weapon, seeing the monster stumble around to its feet.

"Baka, hit him with a finisher already!" Ryuga ordered.

"Stop calling me that!" Geiz snapped, turning away from Another Build.

"**Football..."** the monster growled, stomping his foot and lifting it slowly to form a large white ball which it kicked and slammed into Geiz's back, making him stumble forward.

"Darn it, Ryuga," Tsubaki groaned, face palming.

"It's his fault for turning around!" Ryuga argued.

"Do you ever shut up!?" Geiz asked, turning around to argue with them only to be struck by a basketball to the back of his helmet, "GAH! The back of my head!"

"Stop looking at us!" Ryuga snapped.

"Then stop distracting me!" Geiz barked.

"**Volleyball! Spike!"** Another Build shouted spiking a white energy ball at Geiz's feet, sending him stumbling back.

"He has more powers…" Geiz spoke.

"**Kendo...Track."** Another Build listed, forming his sword...and turning into a blur as he slashed Geiz across his torso and back several times.

"No choice. I have to use an armor…" Geiz spoke, reaching for one of his RideWatches.

"Oi, put that down!" Ryuga snapped, making him stop, "Those powers...Those belong to my Senpai! You aren't allowed to use them."

"Then how am I supposed to make it even?!" Geiz argued.

"Use your own skills!" Makoto barked, "Even when I had my armor, I had to use and train my own skills before resorting to my upgraded form! Same with Ryuga!"

"Ah…." Geiz paused at that. He then turned around just as the sword was about to strike him.

**=KEN!=**

"Gh…" Zi-O grunted, stopping the swing, "Made it...thanks for calling, Tsubaki-senpai!" he shouted while kicking Another Build away.

"Zi-O…" Geiz blinked.

"Are you all okay?" he asked, still facing the monster, "Geiz, if we fight him together we can overwhelm his powers."

"...Eh?"

"I get you don't like me, but if we don't stop him now more people will get hurt." Zi-O stated.

"Alright…" Geiz sighed as the two stood up, "Just remember...I got my eye on you."

"Hai, hai…" Zi-O agreed.

"Sougo!" Yamamoto spoke.

"I've got it from here...trust me." Zi-O said while holding up his sword.

"For the record, you grow up to be a _Very Evil Person!_" Geiz snapped, making him fumble his sword, "But you're not that bad now…" he added with a sigh.

"Thanks...I guess…" Zi-O muttered.

"**Best Match…!"**

"What is this best match thing anyway?" Zi-O asked.

"It's two things that work well together and have a lot of power," Ryuga explained.

"Soka...Geiz for now, let's you and I be a best match!" Zi-O cheered, "Yosh, kigasuru!"

The two rushed and swung their weapons and struck Another Build across his chest, making him stumble back. Zi-O swung as he struck the monsters chest. As he did, he ducked down, letting Geiz roll over his back and kick the monster back. The two spun around and swapped their weapon to their ranged modes. Both blasted Another Build, making him stumble back with each and every shot. The two then tossed their weapons away and tapped their Ride Watches.

**=FINISH TIME!=**

With that, both spun their belts around. The pink letters for 'Kick' trapped Another Build in place while the letters for 'Kick' in yellow and 'Geiz' formed before Geiz himself and aimed at the monster.

**=TIME BREAK/BURST!=**

With that, the two jumped into the air. The pink letters returned to Zi-O's boot just as he kicked his leg out. Geiz kicked his out and used the letters as a track to aim himself. The two roared as they flew right at the shocked Another Build. It cried in shock as the two kicks struck at the same time. A large explosion sending him flying away. The monster exploded upon hitting the ground.

* * *

"Ro-..." Sento stopped suddenly before he dropped his guitar.

"Sento?" Noel asked.

"Oi. Now what's wrong…" Ragna began.

"AH! What happened?! Where am I!? What how...ah! What are these disgusting garments covering me!? Where are my clothes, my jacket?! AH! Evolt...did...oh no. Wait, I did...AH! Ragna! Noel! Oh so many memories all rushing back!" Sento rambled while running around as he began changing into his usual attire, "Enough remembering...Time for SCIENCE!"

"...He's back," the two deadpanned before blinking, "...AH! He's back!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LABORATORY!?" Sento shouted, rushing back upstairs, "Seibai!" he threatened, swinging his thumb across his neck.

"We didn't do it! You did it!" Ragna snapped.

"As if! I would never harm my own lab!"

"We have video evidence!" Ragna declared, "Show 'em, Kazumi!"

"Kazumin...your alive...it did work." Sento smiled.

"Not your slave," Kazumi deadpanned.

"Onegai?"

"Hai, Noel-tan~!" Kazumi cheered before presenting Sento his phone and pressed play on a video, showing Sento doing just what Sento said he'd never do.

"See…" Noel added.

"...Uso?!" Sento exclaimed in pure shock at what he saw, "AND YOU LET ME!?" he snapped, grabbing Kazumi by the arm and flipping him to his back, "Come here!" he shouted, chasing Ragna and Noel as they realized his powers were back as well, "You're all body swapping and then I'm turning your bodies into animals to sell to the zoo for research cash!"

"AH! His super strength is back! Noel, save yourself!" Ragna panicked as Sento dragged him away by his leg.

"Gyahahahaha! He's silly!" Lambo laughed, causing Sento to pause and look at him and Gokudera, who was trying and failing to catch Tao with an oversized net.

"...What did you do with Noel while I was acting weird?" Sento asked, slowly looking at Kazumi and pointing at Lambo.

"EH!?" they all shouted.

"What's all the noise?" Kajun complained, coming downstairs.

"In all that is mathematically possible, what did you idiots do while I was loony!? Good lord, I swear it's like I can't leave any of you alone or the world falls apart! I mean, are you idiots that dumb, you need a man with a 600 IQ to hold your hands all the time?!" Sento ranted.

"...To answer your question, a group known as the Time Jackers unleashed a beast known as 'Another Build' that stole your powers and-in turn-your memories," Kajun answered.

"And since you're the guy who made our belts, we lost them too," Ragna snorted.

"...You're all still getting turned into animals and brain-swapped," Sento stated.

"The amnesiac you gave me all the stuff in your lab with a bad flirting attempt," Kajun explained.

"Kajun is spared!" Sento continued.

"USO?!"

"And the boy with what you wanted to research on is here. These are his friends, Hayato Gokudera-san and Lambo-san," Kajun continued.

"...Our Research is here?" Sento asked.

"Indeed...and we have new stuff to study with," Kajun whispered to him, showing him the notes she took earlier.

"...Dying Will Flames…" Sento whispered as he read the notes, "Interesting…Kajun, we have work to do!"

"Yep...he's back…" those that knew Sento whimpered as they saw the gleam in the eyes of the duo.

"Now…" Sento began as he clapped his hands together, "Someone please bring us the subj-I mean Sougo."

"Oi, don't call him by his name. He is Juudaime!" Gokudera snapped before Tao jumped on his face and out the window, "Gah!"

"I love my friends…" Sento smiled.

* * *

"Yatta! We did it!" Zi-O broke the tension as he cheered suddenly, "Monster cleared!" he shouted, striking a heroic pose.

"...You ruined it. You ruined the tension and I'm leaving…." Geiz muttered as he began to walk off.

"Yatta Kozo!" Ryuga cheered, slapping Zi-O's back and sending him flying into Geiz, "It's back...My super strength is back! ...Wait….that also means..."

"Oh Ryuga~" Ryuga slowly turned to see Makoto...holding the entire stands with both hands, "Recall what I said last after what happened last week?"

"I SAID SORRY!" he cried.

"Can we not cause more property damage?" Zi-O asked, ignoring the fact he was flung around.

"Yeah, what about when folks need those seats for the next game here?" Yamamoto questioned.

"...Good point," Makoto muttered as she put the seats back down, "I'd hate for that to happen during my next Lacross game."

"You're surprisingly good at dealing with such excitable people." Tsubaki complimented Zi-O.

"I feel like I'm gonna need to be..." he sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll have help," Reborn's voice stated.

"...Where is he?" Tsubaki asked, looking around.

Zi-O looked up to see Reborn dressed as a British nanny with Leon in the form of a parasol, floating down, "Ciaossu."

"EH!? ITA!?" Zi-O cried when Reborn landed on his head and made him fall over.

"Considering circumstances and what Kajun has already performed while you were dealing with the Another Rider, I had to make several calls to avoid Omerta being broken," Reborn noted.

"Naze ga Mary Poppins!?" Zi-O snapped rolling over to be able to get up to his knees.

"Also look," he warned, aiming a gun and shooting as a figure jumped out of the shadows.

"Ahahaha~" the figure giggled, revealing it to be a young man a good bit younger then Sougo and Yamamoto dressed in all blue with wild hair, "So that's the legendary Reborn!" he laughed.

"Omae...who are you!?" Ryuga snapped as everyone prepared for his next move.

"Boku? Boku wa Heure…" he introduced himself with a bow, "Boku wa Time Jacker."

"What is your goal here!?" Geiz demanded.

"Why same as you, Myokoin Geiz...to change history," he giggled, "So what if I have to erase a few good for nothing Kamen Riders from history to do it? We shall replace Ohma...with our own Demon King...one we can manipulate."

"Eh? Boku?" Zi-O pointed at himself, earning a whack upside the head by Reborn via Leon turned into a mallet.

"Is this really the fearsome Zi-O?" Heure laughed, "He doesn't look like much!"

"Lot of good your monster did ya, brat!" Ryuga shouted.

"Ara? Are you so sure?" Heure smiled. Everyone then hears rustling as Another Build got back up, "I liked the name the big boobed one came up with, Another Build...I think we'll call them, Another Riders." he smirked.

"...Ahh acorns…" Makoto slumped.

"Also, good luck. Another Riders can't be stopped...Except by the very same Rider they take powers from," Heure laughed, "Anything else just stuns them and since they steal powers from the very rider, they are making it so they don't exist...So in short; He's immortal!"

"Uso!" Zi-O and Yamamoto gawked.

"You damn little shi-!" Ryuga began as he moved to punch Heure, only for his body to stop as a static-like glitch formed around him, "?! O...oi! Wh...what's happening?!"

"Hahaha...Baka~" he sang while skipping over, "You think I'd let an ape like you get even close to me?" he laughed as he jumped back while he snapped his fingers, freezing everyone in place...minus Zi-O, "Ara?" he blinked, snapping his fingers several times.

"Omae...you have powers over time," Zi-O realized as he walked forward, "I'm immune?"

"I guess you really are Zi-O...the future demon king of space and time." Heure sighed, "But I'm not risking you learning how to control that, so ja-ne!" he laughed as he began walking off...only to suddenly skip ahead and move further away each time.

"_I would rather you stay…"_

"Hmm?" Heure raised a brow before quickly sidestepping a bolt of lightning aimed at him, "...ah...the vampire…"

"...Why do I smell roses?" Zi-O pondered.

"Greetings."

"AHH!" Zi-O jumped as he turned, seeing Rachel and her faithful butler standing behind him, "...Reborn…."

"Rachel Alucard. She's quite aloof and is knowledgeable in all things mafioso," Reborn explained, "She remains unaligned to any famiglia and those that have tried not only failed, but also resulted in their famiglia being ruined."

"Eh…." Zi-O awed, "Ore Tokiwa Sougo, ore no yume wa, Oh-sama naritai! Soshte Vongola Juudaime naru!" he greeted with a bow.

"A pleasure. However…" Rachel paused as she glared at the Time Jacker, "There are more pressing matters at hand."

"Ah...An Observer...Should've guessed considering the history of these guys…" Heure sighed, puffing his cheeks out like a child pouting, "Mou…"

"Unfreeze our friends!" Zi-O ordered.

"Friends is pushing it…" Rachel added, "Furthermore, you could do it yourself."

"Ore?" he asked, confused.

"Your powers are greater than you can ever imagine." she added, "Give it a try, young King to be."

Zi-O put his hand to his chest before an orange pulse went out and freed all the others.

"Whoa!" Ryuga cried as he lost his balance and rolled forward towards Yamamoto who jumped over the rolling Ryuga, letting him crash into Makoto and pin her down.

"...Ryuga, I will give you one second to get your hand off there before I rip it off and shove it up where the sun don't shine," Makoto growled.

"I'm sorry!"

"Move!"

"Yes, ma'am!" he cried, jumping away.

"I did it?" Zi-O asked as one could just feel the giant smile forming behind his mask, "I did it!"

"...mmm~ What I wouldn't give to have grunts…" Heure muttered.

"What happened?" Tsubaki asked.

"He froze time...I unfroze it," Zi-O saluted to her, "But...we still can't kill his monster without the Real Kamen Rider Build...Ano...Ra...Ra…" he stumbled, unable to remember how to pronounce the foreign name of the vampire standing beside him.

"Rachel," Rachel corrected, "And true...which is why Banjou Ryuga and the others will distract the monster until Sento arrives."

"Beg pardon?" Ryuga blinked at that.

"Valkenhayn?"

"But of course."

"Eh? Wh-" Makoto began before the butler held out something familiar to her, "...eee! My tonfa!"

"...The Izayoi…" Tsubaki whispered, taking the sword and shield from Valkenhayn once he presented it to her, "...how…?"

"Milady held onto them until they were needed once again...and given the circumstances…" Valkenhayn paused as he glared at the Time Jacker, "They are most certainly needed."

"I really don't like when people mess with my games…" Heure growled as he moved to freeze them again only for Zi-O to hold his hand out and send out the orange wave canceling it out, "Tsk!"

"We're stopping your monster!" Zi-O shouted, aiming his sword as he moved to rush the Time Jacker.

"Sougo!" Yamamoto shouted, grabbing a baseball and tossing it as he beaned Another Build in the back of his head, knocking him out of the air midlunge.

Zi-O slotted his RideWatch into his sword as he spun around and swung.

**=GIRI GIRI SLASH!=**

The energy slash struck Another Build and sent him away to explode again...only for Another Build to jump up like no damage ever happened. Zi-O moved to attack again before stopping and seeing Yamamoto fall to one knee, clutching his arm. Another Build jumped to strike only to be punched by Ryuga and Makoto sending him flying away and crashing into a tree.

"We can keep him here," Ryuga offered as he grabbed Geiz, "Be useful, Emo!" he shouted, tossing the Red Rider like a missle that crashed into Another Build.

"Go take care of your friend, Sougo-kun," Makoto spoke with a smile, "We can take care of this fake."

"Arigato," Zi-O nodded, canceling his armor and rushing over to Yamamoto.

Another Build growled as he staggered out of the trees remains, shaking itself before attempting to leap at Sougo and Yamamoto, only to grunt when a red and white blur shot past it a few times, sparks flying off the monster from each slash the blur left before the blur stopped next to Makoto and Ryuga, revealing Tsubaki as she wore her Izayoi armor.

"You no good little cheater…" Heure growled at Rachel, "That's not playing fair…"

"I am merely making the game fair," Rachel simply countered, giving her own small glare, "Besides...your group are playing a dangerous game messing with time. Be thankful the Master Unit is sealed back in the Boundary, less your plans be erased before they could even begin."

"Tsk...I'll win this game by the end," Heure threatened, jumping away and vanishing.

"So...we have to keep an immortal monster here...till your friend gets his powers back!?" Geiz grunted as he slashed Another Build with his ZikanZax.

"Got a better plan!?" both girls snapped, punching and slashing the Another Rider.

"No Ma'am!" he quickly shook his head.

"Then fight!" Ryuga snapped as he uppercutted the Another Rider, "Ugh...what I wouldn't give to be Cross-Z again!"

"And me Nova! I miss my Star Bottle, damn it!" Makoto agreed, forming an energy sphere and punched it at Another Build, "**Comet Cannon: Break Shot!**"

"Hopefully once Sento regains his powers so shall both of you." Tsubaki spoke.

"Yamamoto...what's wrong?" Sougo asked helping him away from the fighting.

"Gh...Something in my arm popped," Yamamoto replied.

"You haven't spent a day without training for a long while, have you?" Reborn asked, dressed up as a doctor with Leon a stethoscope.

"He needs help," Sougo spoke, helping him stand, "Come on let's get out of here."

"Sougo, become Zi-O again." Reborn offered.

"Eh?" he blinked as he complied and went through the motions returning to his Rider form. Reborn then pointed at his watch holders and how one of them was silver not black, "Eh...Bike?" he asked while removing it; he clicked and tossed it, letting it transform into a large silver bike with a replica of Zi-O's mask as the headlight, "?! ...I have a bike?! Oh!"

"You are a Kamen Rider…" Reborn argued, "Now drive!"

"Hai!" Zi-O yelped, carefulling putting Yamamoto on the bike before climbing on himself.

"**..Grr...b-!" **Another Build began, about to charge at Zi-O before Ryuga slugged him.

"Eyes over here!" Ryuga snapped as he grabbed him and tossed him at Geiz, "Oi, rookie! Your turn!"

**=ZAKKURI WARI!=**

Geiz slashed with his ax as it tore through Another Build and caused another explosion. Everyone then turned towards a laugh as Another Build leaned against a light post.

"...Damn that's gonna be annoying," Makoto muttered.

"Oi, Rachel, you…" Ryuga began as he turned to the left...no longer seeing any trace of Rachel or her butler in the area, "...grr….damn Usagi disappearing again…she better have a good reason!"

* * *

"Oi! I need some help!" Zi-O shouted as he carried Yamamoto into the cafe, "My friend…"

"SOUGO!"

"He's carrying injured. Freak later," Reborn warned, jumping and kicking Sento in the forehead.

"What happened?" Noel gasped as Zi-O put Yamamoto down on a couch.

"My arm…" Yamamoto replied, cringing as he tried to move it only for pain to flare up.

"When was the last time you took a day off to rest your arm?" Reborn asked.

"Uhm...when did the school year start?" he muttered.

"Uso…" Zi-O gawked.

"You've overworked and overused the muscles, tendons and ligaments in your arm," Reborn informed, "This resulted in a constant inflammation in your limb that would eventually cause it to be injured. Didn't you notice your performance was getting worse instead of better recently?"

"..."

"...I'll go contact Dr. Faye Ling," Mai spoke as she went for the phone.

"If we're lucky, it's a simple sprain that will take a few weeks to heal," Reborn noted.

"Weeks? No, no. I...I have a game in two weeks," Yamamoto spoke, "The team needs me."

"Yamamoto, you need to heal. No baseball or it'll get worse." Reborn stated as Zi-O removed his armor.

"..." Sougo gripped his Ridewatch as a memory came to him.

* * *

-flashback-

"_Eh...what do I think you need to do?" Sougo asked as he and Yamamoto worked cleaning the gym, "Uhm…" he muttered, "I'd say effort!" he cheered flexing his arms, "With time and effort, you can make anything happen, kigasuru…" _

"_Hm...Effort…" Yamamoto mused, "Yeah that sounds right!" he cheered, "Thanks Sougo, you know exactly what to say, just like a future King!" _

"_Hai…" Sougo muttered._

-end-

* * *

"Masaka…" Sougo whispered, '_What I said to him that time...it made him try so hard?'_

Sento looked over at Sougo as he turned away. He elbowed Noel, "Go call for some help for his friend." Sento stated simply, "Kajun, we have a special project to start." he ordered before walking off.

"Mai already contacted Dr. Faye Ling," Kajun said as she followed him.

"Then we can focus." Sento offered, "This is something for my Kohai to handle." he smirked, "We need to do our own thing to help, and first...we need Drivers. 'Cause...I'm the only one with one! Everyone else's were destroyed in the final battle with Evolt!" he laughed while holding up his Build Driver.

"Shall we contact Gentoku as well for assistance in the battle?" Kajun asked.

Everyone paused as the door was kicked open and there stood a grown man with long hair tied back like a samurai ponytail...and dressed in a pink business suit, with a long purple jacket hanging off his shoulders like a cape. He also had tacky double star rimmed glasses over his eyes.

"Watashi ga Kita!" he cheered as lights in the roof shown on him.

"Wah...his style hasn't changed…." Sento grunted, leaning against the wall.

"...I'm staying out of this…" Mai muttered as she began to walk off, "I'll go look for Gokudera…"

"I felt something was up…" the man answered, "...That and I had a visit from a certain vampire, and she explained the situation…"

"...So you're here to help, Gentoku-san?" Noel asked before Gentoku opened his business suit on one side, showing a large 'NO' in black.

***AHH~!***

"...Oh wait. Wrong side," Gentoku muttered as he flipped the other to show a large 'YES' in black.

***ORA~!***

"Why can't he be evil again…?" Sento whispered as he, Noel, and Kajun were all huddled together near the wall, Ragna and Kazumi left to Gentoku's mercy as he closed in on them.

"The time has begun. Saa, my students, let us begin preparing for our debut as heroes in this new world!" he shouted as a light formed behind him as he stood over Ragna and Kazumi who shuddered in terror, "I have prepared combat uniforms for all of us!"

"RUN!" the two cried as they jumped out a window.

"Where'd Sougo go?" Sento asked.

"He and his friend rushed up the stairs for the roof just before the door was kicked in…" Kajun explained before yelping when Gentoku turned to them.

"Saa, Katsuragi...let us begin as heroes once more!"

"H-hai…" Sento cringed as Noel and Kajun hid behind him.

* * *

"Yamamoto!" Sougo called out as he and Reborn made it to the roof, finding his friend overlooking the view from up above, "I'm so sorry this happened…"

"It's not your fault Sougo, the baseball god threw me away...I have nothing left." Yamamoto sighed.

"That's not true!" Sougo spoke, "You can't just give up after one thing like this…"

"It's no good trying to stop me…" Yamamoto said, stepping towards the edge of the roof, "You should be able to understand my feelings. Despite being made fun of by anyone, you stick to your dream, no matter what and never give it up. You should know the feeling of wanting to die over giving up your dream…"

"..." Sougo paused for a long moment of thought, "No...you and I...we're different…" he spoke, unable to fully look up at him.

"How arrogant of the recently awesome Sougo-sama." Yamamoto responded, "Suddenly you're different from me?"

"No!" Sougo snapped, "I'm nothing like you…" he spoke, holding up his RideWatch, "Unlike you who puts so much effort into his dream...who works day and night to the point of exhaustion...I've never put effort into making my dream come true." he breathed, "Yamamoto-san is always so amazing. You always smile and strive ever forward for your dream...while I just sit there and wait for something to make my dream happened...I say I want to be a King...but I've never done anything to try and actually be one. That's why you are different from me...unlike me, here you are so frustrated about this...I've never had that happen to me...because I never put effort or work into my dream…" he went on, taking a deep breath, "Unlike you...I'm...a pathetic person who would die with regret...if I had tried, if I put in real effort into my dream like Yamamoto-san...thinking I should have done it with my dying will…"

"Sougo…"

"That's why!" he shouted, "You can't give up! I can't imagine having someone like you give up on their dream! I don't want my friend to talk like that...I don't want to lose my friend…"

"..." for a few tense moments, nothing was said until the taller male sighed, rubbing the back of his head with his good arm, "You always did have a way with words, Sougo."

"Yamamoto?" Sougo asked, looking up finally.

"Alright...I won't jump," Yamamoto stated, turning to Sougo, "I don't know what I was thinking...Dad's right nothing good comes from my idiocy!"

"Ooh…." Sougo sighed happily at that, "Thank kami…"

"Ah…" Yamamoto nodded before looking out, "Oh, I think I see the others."

"Eh?" Sougo blinked, looking in the same direction, "Something must have happened."

* * *

"It got away?" Mai asked.

"The idiot did it," Geiz and Ryuga replied, pointing at each other, "...Who are you calling an 'idiot?'"

"They fell for the 'look over there!' distraction," Makoto deadpanned.

"He looked...so the other dumb dumb looked." Tsubaki added, joining in taunting them.

"It seems my students need...extra help." Gentoku spoke appearing behind them making those who knew him jump.

"That Gentoku?" Ryuga asked.

"Yup," Mai nodded.

"...Still has a bad fashion sense I see…" Ryuga muttered.

"Please...I look good," Gentoku scoffed

"My eyes!" Makoto cried, falling over.

"Says the woman who wore a really revealing outfit," Gentoku countered.

"...Really? We're bringing that old skeleton out of its closet?" Makoto deadpanned as she got back up.

"You're lucky you've grown out of that...or rather...the opposite since you've aged backwards," Gentoku pointed out.

"And yet you guys still brought it up back in the old world…" Makoto groaned, "Again...it was meant to help me move faster and battle, and for stealth missions!"

"You were in stealth missions?" Geiz raised a brow, looking at the Beastkin up and down for a moment, "...yeah. With your body type, I highly doubt that."

"...What's that supposed to mean?" Makoto frowned a bit at that.

"Yeah like you're a master of stealth kid…" Ryuga added, "You battle cry before all your sneak attacks."

"Stop calling me kid!"

"Until you do something that isn't about yourself, then I'll keep calling you that," Ryuga frowned.

"Why you…" Geiz began.

"Ah...they're bonding." Sento chuckled.

"LIKE HELL!" they both barked.

"I'm not coming into this room…" Sougo muttered from behind the doorway to the stairwell, "Too much hostility…"

"Oh don't worry, Sougo-kun. They won't act up...not as long as Noellie has these," Makoto assured.

"Eh?" Noel blinked before Makoto pulled out a familiar set of guns to her, "Oh! Bolverk!"

"Oh crud," Ryuga gulped as Makoto tossed Noel her guns.

"Not again…" Geiz muttered.

"She's not the one you need to worry about." a new voice spoke, making Geiz slowly turn around to see Tsukuyomi.

"I can…" he began before he was shot by a red beam, making him freeze and fall over like a statue.

"The hell?!" Ryuga and Makoto freaked.

"This is Tsukuyomi...she's also from the future." Sougo explained, walking in, "She's nice."

"Don't try to compliment me…" she frowned, "I tell you not to do something stupid...and what do you do?"

"Something stupid?" he chuckled.

"To Sougo's credit, this Nii-san kidnapped him," Yamamoto pointed at Ragna, who began sweating.

"Oh great another idiot." Tsukuyomi tossed her hands up with a groan, "Snap at me, gramps, and see what happens." she aimed at Ragna the moment he looked upset.

"...Know what? Fuck it. After seeing what happened to the rookie punk, not bothering," Ragna scoffed as he turned.

"I like her…" Tsubaki admitted.

"I said observe...and try and keep him from going down the wrong path...but no...you keep being the dumb soldier who thinks he can save the future with the first idea that comes to mind." she complained, shooting Geiz again once he could move, "I have a lot of complaints and stress and you are gonna listen to it!"

"I really like her…" the rest of the girls added.

"...She's reminding me of the usagi a lot right now…" Ragna muttered.

"If...I could get a word in...it's been hours and I haven't tried an attempt on Zi-O...since the last one…"

"Which let a monster get away!" Ryuga snapped.

"You...unbridled idiot…" Tsukuyomi sighed.

"A-are you mad?" Geiz gulped a bit.

"No…" she sighed, "I'm _Livid_."

"Well….I'm-" before he could finish his response he was frozen again.

"Take...take him out of here and dump him in the bushes or something...I need to reprimand the other idiot."

"Ah!" Sougo panicked, jumping into Sento's arms.

"What's going on down there?" a voice complained as a young man with short blonde hair came down.

"Not now, Jin!" Ragna snapped.

"What is...Ah!" he gasped as Tsukuyomi blasted him.

"Oh...oh my! I'm so sorry! I'm just so stressed right now," she apologised.

"He's fine," Ragna deadpanned

"Eh...it's okay," the others responded.

"Oh...he's that type of person…" Tsukuyomi realized.

"Is it safe?" Sougo whispered to Sento.

"Not likely." he sighed, handing him over to Makoto, "If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my lab…"

"Eh? Why?"

"Belts for one…"

"Oh wait...shoot...you have your powers back, too?" Ryuga realized.

"Yes...how long...debatable…" Sento shrugged "I can feel a pull from this...Another Build."

"...did…" Ryuga began before Makoto pushed him out of the way, shooting Sento a begging look.

"Did you remake my Star Bottle and belt?" Makoto asked in a sweet tone.

"I can only move so fast, Makoto. For now...all I could focus on were these." he put down Dragon, Robot Jelly, and Crocodile Crack bottle, "I need more time for yours and Ragna's...those were very specially made."

"Technically Kajun made Makoto's," Mai spoke.

"My point exactly." Sento added as he grabbed Kajun and dragged her off, "Do not disturb."

"I-is there a joke to be made here?" Sougo asked.

"Lambo-sama is bored…" Lambo yawned.

"Oi, Ryuga, keep an eye on the kid," Kazumi ordered.

"The hell?! Makoto, you do it!"

"Nope," Makoto instantly replied, "I like kids, but he's on a whole other level...not even my younger sibs are this energetic...oh~! Idea~"

"No…" Ryuga shook his head.

"You didn't let me say what it is~!" Makoto whined a bit.

"I doubt your mother would be willing to look after him, Makoto," Tsubaki sighed, making Ryuga, Kazumi, and Gentoku tense and sweat nervously.

"...are...they okay?" Sougo asked.

"Her mom basically put the fear of god into them, especially Gentoku after all the stuff he did back when he was a bad guy," Mai explained.

"Ah…"

"A good reminder for anyone: a good mother is one of the most dangerous beings in the world," Reborn noted.

"I already knew that…" Sougo muttered.

"Still...we can't focus with Lambo running around...and we need Sougo's help as he's the only other competent Kamen Rider we got," Makoto argued, "And all we can do is leave him with the dumbest of us."

"HEY!" Ryuga shouted.

"Oh come on. You're better with kids than you think. It's either that or I call my Mom."

"Well can't we leave him with Bang or Litchi?!"

"The former is still helping to rebuild Ikaruga while the latter still has her hands full with Platinum," Gentoku stated.

"..ugh….Makoto...call your mom."

"Alright, Ryuga. Watch him 'till she gets here." Makoto said, picking up Lambo and handing him over to Ryuga.

"Ne, ne, Lambo-sama wants to play a game!" Lambo beamed.

"Just play checkers with him or something," Tsubaki offered.

"Ugh fine...but just until Makoto's Mom gets here...then he's not my problem." Ryuga sighed while carrying him off.

"Huh...Where did Gokudera go off to?" Sougo pondered, noticing the silver-haired teen was missing.

* * *

"Blast," Kajun frowned as she and Sougo looked at a melted pile of plastic-like material, "I forgot how tedious this was when I first made the Star Bottle."

"You forgot to carry the seven after square-rooting the hypotenuse of a dwarf star," the two looked to see Gokudera looking at the sheets of formula on the table beside them.

"D'oh. Of course...I nearly forgot…" Kajun noted, "...Also can we help you, Hayato-san?"

"Hai!"

"Gokudera...what are you doing?" Yamamoto asked, "You know they have really hard math and stuff all over the place in there."

"Hard? The hell are you talking about? This is easy enough to understand. Condensing the power of a dwarf star into a portable container for empowerment through constant irritation via shaking it or implanting into a device that can utilize it to create a miniature star or even armor," Gokudera replied.

"...Sento, did you make a hybrid clone of yourself and Ryuga-san?" Kajun asked quietly.

"What?"

"Oh...Oh my god…" Makoto awed, hearing that.

"What did we say about not disturbing us?" Kajun and Sento spoke in unison.

"...To not to…" Makoto muttered as she reeled her head back in, "...oh btw, my mom's here for a bit to look after Lambo."

"Okay...Wait, what?" Sento asked.

"Guys! Sento made a clone child of his and Ryuga!" Makoto shouted.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Ryuga freaked at that.

"Lambo-sama wins!" Lambo cheered.

"Uso?!" Ryuga gawked, looking back at the board to see Lambo did get a black piece to his side of the board, all his red pieces in a neat pile beside Lambo's side, "...oh you little…! Rematch!"

"Okay! Oh! Can you sign this?" Lambo asked, pulling a paper from his afro, "Lambo-sama wants to remember your name!"

"Eh? Alright," Ryuga shrugged as he signed it, "Alright, this time I'll win!"

"Ryuga, did you bother to read it first b-" Mai began.

"Shut it. I am winning. Sides, it was just an autograph, right? What harm will happen?" Ryuga snorted.

"Oh no…" Mai sighed.

"What? It's just a kid and this is checkers!" he argued with a smile, "There's no way I can lose if I play for real!"

"Alright, everyone out of the lab!" Sento ordered as he pulled out a brown bottle sporting the image of a gorilla, shook it, and twisted the top...before he lifted everyone and carried them out, "Not you." he pointed at Gokudera, "You grew up in the mafia who know about those Dying Will Flames, ne? While we recreate the items, provide more information."

"I may have made a mistake…" Gokudera realized.

* * *

"Yay! Lambo-sama wins!" Lambo cheered.

"Gah! U-Uso…" Ryuga gawked.

"Wow. You didn't even get _one_," Makoto noted.

"Gyahahahaha! Lambo-sama has a minion now!"

"Hah?!" Ryuga gawked.

"You shouldn't sign papers when you don't check to see if there wasn't anything else on it," Reborn explained, "It seems he paid attention to some things when growing up in the Bovino Famiglia. One of them being an old method of adding people to a famiglia."

"Hah?!" Ryuga gawked as Lambo held up the paper, showing it was a folded single-paged contract.

"Until someone beats Lambo in a game of his choice, you're stuck as his servant," Reborn informed before casually batting away a grenade back into Lambo's face while the impact sent him into Gentoku as he was coming in.

"Eh? A ki…" Gentoku began.

***BOOM!***

"...d?" Gentoku coughed, his clothes now smoking rags and covered in soot and his body lightly smoking.

"Adding another to the 'attempt to murder the tutor with an explosive' category," Reborn noted, adding another tick to a sheet he had, the top reading 'To give to Alice Tokiwa for future punishments' and split between 'Lambo' and 'Sougo' with Lambo having more ticks, "Oi, dragon brat, go take care of your new master."

"I demand a rematch!"

"Sorry, clause in it states 'no rematches,'" Reborn shrugged before punting him over to the crying Lambo.

"I call nonsense!" Ryuga shouted.

"Lambo, want to play JanKenPo?" Sougo asked.

"JanKenPo?"

"It's a fun game, like Rock Paper Scissors." Sougo offered holding up his hand, "You both cheer Jan-Ken-Po and then reveal which you picked, so...do you want to play?"

"Oh! Lambo-sama wants to play!"

"Okay...hold up your hand." Sougo smiled, "Ready?"

"Uhn!"

"Jan-Ken-Po!" they both went on as Lambo held his hand out...but his pajamas just made it look like he threw out rock, Sougo however threw Paper.

"I win." Sougo smiled covering Lambo's hand.

"Eh?!"

"Lambo chose the game...and I beat Lambo...so that means I can set Ryuga-senpai free right?" Sougo smiled.

"...Mmm...fine. Lambo loses...Lambo…" Lambo began to sniffle before whining loudly and pulled out a purple bazooka from his afro.

"THE HELL KID?!" Ryuga freaked

"How'd he fit that thing in there?!" Makoto gawked

"Hit the deck!" Sougo panicked, having not seen this before.

Lambo whined as he tried to lift and fire the bazooka...but failed as he tripped, causing the bazooka to bounce around the room.

"Ahh! Someone catch it before it goes off!"

"Oh no!" Sougo panicked as it landed on a table.

"Is it safe?" Makoto asked poking it...making it go off as it fired a pink smoke blast at her and the girls, "Ahh!"

"Oh crud!" Sougo and the boys freaked.

"Don't panic," Reborn ordered, "That bazooka is known as the 10-Year Bazooka. Developed by the Bovino Famiglia, it allows one to be hit by the ammunition and be swapped with themself ten years ahead for five minutes."

"Wait a minute...so the girls are swapped out with their adult selves now?" Ryuga asked as he kept Lambo under his arm, "Damn kid!" he complained as he began to grind his knuckle against LAmbo's head.

"Ahh! Itai~!"

"Ack ack! Whoo...that was a rush…" Makoto's voice spoke in the smoke.

"Oh~ I almost forgot about that…" Noel's voice groaned.

"Ugh. I swear if this is a prank…" Tsubaki's voice continued.

"Makoto...you okay?" Ryuga asked while backing away behind Sougo, "Less chance she'll punch you...she likes you, kid."

"Yipe…"

"Eh? Someone using Sougo as a human shield again?" Makoto asked as the smoke cleared.

To those that knew them, the girls looked like they had back before their world combined with the one they were now in. Noel was dressed up as a nun and waving away some wisps of smoke. Tsubaki and Makoto were both dressed in suits that hugged their figures nicely and had rings on their fingers.

"...eh?" Ryuga and Sougo blinked at the changes.

"...Reborn…"

"Like I said..their older selves ten years from now."

"Why is Noel a nun?!" Ryuga gawked.

"I am okay with this." Ragna stated.

"No!" Kazumi cried falling to his knees, "But she's still angelic~!"

"Jin's idea," Adult Makoto informed.

"Jin...for once, you didn't screw something up!" Ragna snapped, "That's all you get from me today."

"I am so glad we were just having a chat when this went off," A-Tsubaki noted.

"They...don't look all that different...Just taller," Sougo noted.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" A-Makoto demanded...before going behind A-Tsubaki and groped her, "She's gotten bigger."

"God dammit, Woman! 10 years later and you haven't grown up!" Ryuga snapped.

"Oh?" A-Makoto asked before shoving his head into her chest, "Can't hear ya with these babes I've got now!"

"...Noel…" A-Tsubaki began, "I thought you had it handled."

"I...may have relapsed in my excitement on you two visiting," A-Noel noted, blushing while poking her pointer fingers together.

"What did I miss…." Gentoku asked, getting up and seeing the adult versions of the girls, "...Right. Sento's experimenting on aging us. Check please!"

"So this is just five minutes right?" Ragna asked.

"MMM-MMM-MMM!" Ryuga mumbled from his current predicament.

"I'm really sorry," A-Noel apologized, "I added an aphrodisiac and bourbon by accident when I was going for mint and liquid chestnuts."

"Noel added what?!" Mai exclaimed as she rushed in from the kitchin, "...um...what?!"

"A bazooka that ages you ten years for five minutes," Ragna summed up, "And apparently, Noel can cook ten years from now."

"You know I'm right here…" A-Noel muttered.

"We are all shocked!" Ragna defended.

"Uhm...Is it weird she's so affectionate with Ryuga? ...Oh!" Sougo figured it out.

A-Tsubaki facepalmed with a sigh, "While we have this time, I do know there's a stable time loop that needs to be made." she looked at Sougo, "When time runs out, I need you to tell my past self to tell you this ten years from this exact day: 'The Another Build will appear at the track field ten minutes after Sento goes back to being an idiot.'"

"Got it." Sougo said as Reborn wrote it down for him, "Uhm...anything else helpful? No offense, but I'm kinda new to time travel and don't know everything I'm not suppose to do yet...like was it bad I went back in time yesterday and cheated on my math test while the me of that time was sleeping in the nurse's office?" Reborn smacking him with a frying pan was his answer.

"It's a good thing you're sweet." Tsukuyomi sighed, "An idiot...but a sweet one."

"Thank you…" Sougo groaned in pain from the smack to the head.

"Wait...Sento's gonna go back to being an idiot?"

"Oh ho yeah!" A-Makoto laughed, letting Ryuga go, allowing the dragon-themed rider to gasp loudly for needed oxygen.

"You want us to record it for posterity, don't you?" Sougo asked, helped up by Tsukuyomi and Yamamoto.

"Yes," A-Makoto replied while exchanging a look with Reborn, who merely smirked and gave a subtle nod.

"Well this has been oddly helpful…" Sougo noted as he picked up the Bazooka and held it over his shoulder and aimed upward, "I wonder what would happen if I use it?"

"No!" Tsukuyomi shouted, "We don't know if your evil future has been stopped yet."

"Oh…"

"...Oh! BTW, if you meet a girl by the name of Yang, send her my younger self's way a-Mph!" A-Makoto gave a muffled yelp when A-Tsubaki covered her mouth.

"No."

"Come on~! I wanna see my best punny gal pal!"

"Absolutely not," A-Tsubaki glowered, "All the puns and the fans weren't working on you two together!"

"I feel like this is spoilers…" Sougo muttered.

"Yes...yes, it is," Woz explained, walking in from Sento's lab.

"Ah! It's preacher boy," A-Makoto snickered, "Still hamming it up as usual?"

"There's the bourbon kicking in," A-Noel sweatdropped.

"Hang on," Woz said as he tapped A-Makoto's forehead, making her stumble back...and then regain her balance perfectly, "I cleaned her of intoxicants."

"Ugh...Now I gotta go through poison immunity training all over again…" A-Makoto realized.

"Good," A-Tsubaki huffed.

"Woz, good! You're here!"

"But of course, My Maoh," Woz smiled, "All you need to do is call me and I shall appear. It seems the Time Jackers have made a real mess of things. So I am here to tell you the secret to beating the Another Rider."

"Honto!?" Sougo asked.

"You must inherit the power of Kamen Rider Build." Woz simply stated.

"Ah, the headache of all headaches," A-Makoto noted, "Almost as bad as…" the trio were engulfed in pink smoke, revealing the trio at their original age with Makoto's cheeks a bit pink.

"Phew. No more…" Ryuga began before Makoto pounced him and his oxygen cut off from a less-developed yet still large bosom.

"Woz…" Sougo began.

"Arara…" he sighed as his scarf came to life and tied up Makoto before bringing her back as he tapped her forehead again, "Control yourself, woman." he added as his scarf uncurled itself making her spin around in place.

"...well...ahem," Tsubaki muttered, coughing into her closed hand, "That...happened."

"You three were in the future...and Makoto drank something she shouldn't have, huh?" Mai guessed.

"Actually, it was a cake shaped like an acorn," Tsubaki replied, "Though I don't get how we were there in a church in Italy."

"Um...The calendar on the wall said it was ten years from now," Noel noted.

"Oh…"

"Woah...that cake was trippy…" Makoto muttered, "Even more than the sake me and Tsubaki had during a break in our first year in the NOL a-" she felt steel at where her tail emerged from her body, "...and nothing happened. Absolutely nothing." she sighed in relief when the steel was gone.

"...Now I'm both fearful and curious about that," Gentoku admitted.

"Can we please focus on the news that Sento's going back to being dumber than Ryuga?" Ragna asked, "Right, Kazu…" he looked over at Kazumi, depressed and in a corner.

"A nun...why~?"

"..." Ragna took a few pictures for blackmail before clearing his throat, "Okay, back to the serious. How long do you think we'll have before he's back to being an idiot?"

"The effects are slowly taking effect," Kajun spoke as she walked in from the lab, carrying a tray full of belts and an acorn-colored Bottle with a star on it, and a black and red Bottle with a Sword on it, "Luckily we were able to finish these in time with Hayato-san's help."

"Eh? Gokudera?" Sougo pondered.

"Hai, Juudaime!" Gokudera replied, "It was really interesting. Honestly, I haven't had a good talk on this level in years."

"Eee~!" Makoto squealed as she picked up one of the belts and the Star Bottle, "Momma missed you~!"

"Hmph. Been a good while," Ragna noted as he grabbed a belt and the Sword Bottle, the bottle glowing briefly, "Still as temperamental as ever."

"Well...if everyone's ready…" Ryuga spoke, grabbing a belt and the Dragon Bottle, "Let's...wait. Where's Dragon?"

=Rawr!=

"Ahh!" Ryuga yelped when a fireball hit him in the butt, "...That answers my question."

"Track field...well we know where to jump him." Sougo spoke, "After we hit him with our Kicks...Sento returned to normal. So until Geiz and I hit him, hold off on transforming."

"Aw…" Makoto whined, her ears drooping.

"There's also the matter of you 'inheriting' the power of Kamen Rider Build," Reborn added, "Woz, how is that possible?"

"I'm afraid that is not a simply explained matter." Woz sighed, "There are...two ways, one...Build willingly sacrifices his powers to My Maoh...or two...they bond in a way that only Kamen Riders can."

"Oh, that's pretty neat," Makoto noted before looking at Sougo, "...Eh...If he had to inherit my powers, not really sure. I mean, my armor would not look good on him, for one."

"It doesn't matter; only Build can Ki-I mean Destroy Another build." Woz corrected himself.

"...You were gonna say 'kill' just now, weren't you?" Ragna frowned as he glared at Woz.

"Doesn't it matter right now?" the group turned to see Sento walking in, staggering a bit in his walk before adjusting himself, "Right now, we need to destroy the monster before more people get hurt."

Sougo nodded, "He's right."

"Good points," Reborn smirked.

"When you go back to being an idiot, we'll have ten minutes to get to the track field," Ragna noted before looking at Tsubaki, "Oh, don't forget to tell the kid there that when Sento goes back to being an idiot, the fake Build is gonna be at the track field exactly ten years from today."

"...My future self?" Tsubaki guessed, earning a nod from him, "Ahh...soka."

"It's a weird story," Sougo explained, "For now, we need to hurry."

"Ah, but first…" Ragna noted as he, Gentoku, Ryuga, and Kazumi looked at Sento, "One last precaution."

* * *

"You all know I'll get back at you for this later, right?" Sento questioned, currently being carried by Ryuga while chained up.

"Would you rather have your dumb self trash your lab for a 'rockers joint'?" Ragna countered, "With, and I quote, 'blackjack tables and hookers'?"

"Plus, you do something to us, we'll post the videos we have of you being stupid online," Ryuga added.

"I know where you'd hide them," Sento informed.

"No you don't."

"Second drawer in Makoto's bedroom beneath the black lace," Sento stated.

"What…?" Sougo and his group asked at that as they turned to Ryuga and Makoto.

"...How do you know I have black lace?" Makoto questioned slowly, a dangerous look forming in her eyes.

"Ah...I feel my head going fuzzy," Sento informed.

"Don't avoid the question!" She snapped.

"I'm...gonna go ahead and deal with the monster." Sougo muttered jogging ahead.

"Why didn't you just have future her take it and post it in the future?" Gokudera asked.

"Gokudera, I need help with traps!"

"Coming, Juudaime!" Gokudera called, running off after Sougo.

"He is really good at controlling his idiots," Sento stated.

"To be the future head of an important famiglia and to be a king, he'd have to be able to deal with idiots," Reborn noted, "Speaking of…" he looked at the two and waited until they were out of hearing, "Gokudera informed you of what it means to discover Dying Will Flames if you're not in the Mafia, correct?"

"He told us what he knew, yes," Sento nodded.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ryuga asked, "All I got was cryptic bullshit."

"You know big words. Good for you," Reborn noted.

"OI!"

"Don't pay mind to the baka." Sento added.

"Baka janai!"

"Would you prefer to have it filed silently that you'll be affiliated or not let anyone know so idiots can come and you can enjoy their misery when you outsmart them?"

"..."

"Yeah. I thought so…"

"What did he say?" Ryuga asked.

"We're mafia now," Kajun summarized.

"Oh…" Ryuga noted before they continued in silence for several moments, "_WHAT?!_"

* * *

"This is the place…" Sougo spoke, looking around the large track field. It was a part of a large sports field, what made him concerned is despite how late it was getting there where a fair deal of people still here. It seemed some sort of event was happening, so families of contestants where still lingering around, "That's not good...very not good…"

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted as he ran up to him, "Is everything safe?!"

"You tell me," Sougo replied.

"...Ohh...That's not good," Gokudera cringed upon seeing all the people, "And this Another Build UMA turns people into bottles..."

"All these people are in danger…" Sougo muttered, gripping his hands tightly in concern.

"What do we do?"

"You got enough dynamite to scare them away?" Sougo asked.

"..." Gokudera looked around, "Given the average number of people in a section...multiply by the number of sections…" he muttered, "I'm three sticks short."

"You figured it out that fast?!" Sougo gawked, "You really are like...some kinda genius up there, aren't ya…" he muttered motioning to his head, "But...well then we'll need to be faster than the Another Rider."

"...Oh, right. Him," Gokudera noted, "Even if I had the three sticks, not enough time. So…" he casually walked over to a fire alarm and pulled it, setting off the alarms, "And there we go. And for good measure and proof of a fire..." he tossed a firecracker into a nearby trashcan and the explosion ignited the papers inside of it.

"Whoa…" Sougo awed at how simple and effective that had been, "Gokudera, you will make a great right hand." he patted his shoulder as he twisted and set his Ridewatch into his driver for preparation.

"J-Juudaime~!" Gokudera sobbed happily.

"...What fresh hell have we walked on?" Ragna asked as he and the others caught up.

"I imagine you've all had much weirder," Sougo laughed in response.

"Brother Island…" Makoto reminded with a smirk towards Ragna.

"...You're lucky this is a serious situation, or else I'd cut your tail off, squirrel girl," Ragna frowned in annoyance.

"Meh-meh-meh…" she responded.

"Brother...island?" Sougo blinked.

"It involves Ragna and Noel's brother Jin...who's pretty much a creepy brocon, emphasis on 'creepy' for the brocon bit," Makoto explained.

"That part she's not wrong…" Ragna deadpanned.

"We tried getting him help once we arrived in this world," Noel added with a sigh, "But...last we tried, he escaped…"

"Buck ass naked to boot…" Ryuga added, "Doctors said he raved about how he was fine...then busted out shouting for Ragna…"

"Remember when he was on a rant that the moon was about to crash down on the planet after we spiked his drink just to mess with him?" Ragna asked Ryuga with a smirk.

"He had one sip and totally lost it!" Ryuga laughed.

"Mou...I told you not to do that...we're younger here."

"And I hate it!" Ryuga, Ragna, and Kazumi all shouted.

"They relied on...hard drinks to keep themselves sane in our old world." Sento spoke, "I once found all three passed out in the lab...after accidentally mistaking antifreeze for booze."

"...Isn't that stuff toxic?" Sougo asked.

"Highly and has smoothies taste like blueberries," Gokudera noted.

"We were tripping…" Ryuga spoke.

"We thought god was talking to us," Kazumi added, "Then I saw an angel."

"It was just Noel wheeling them into an ambulance," Tsubaki corrected.

"Hey. We had a very...VERY stressful day after dealing with Bullet...and then Azrael," Ragna argued...before he blinked a few times, "...I pray to god the latter isn't here in this world."

"He is…" Sento stated, making a majority of the group pale, "Oh relax...he's in prison...for now…"

"...Strong enough to hold even him?" Makoto cautiously asked.

"You make it sound like he's highly dangerous," Sougo noted.

"He had seals put on himself just so he doesn't 'kill his food fast'," Ragna explained.

"Don't you m-"

"No. He literally sees anyone that catches his attention as food."

"I think we should scout this fellow," Reborn smiled.

"No!" everyone shouted, Sougo the loudest.

"You don't tell me what to do." Reborn replied simply.

"Just...let's just set up some traps," Sougo sighed, "Sempai, how much longer do you have before your brain goes kaput?"

"If you mean my mind regresses to Ryuga's IQ due to that facsimile trying to be me, then...um...then...uh...oh, not much longer," Sento realized before looking around, "Hey, where's my guitar?"

"Ahh! He's already regressing!" Makoto freaked.

"Shove a sock in his mouth once he goes fully stupid again!" Ragna ordered, "We do not want him to ruin the ambush!"

"Dogpile him!" Ryuga panicked as he and Makoto pinned him down.

"Ugh...honestly," Tsubaki sighed, "He's already tied up."

"...hmm…" Kajun pondered, holding a touchpad as she focused on some reading, "...Nebula Gas and Seithr coming northwest of here...it's the Another Rider."

"I'm on it." Sougo spoke.

"Takes these and put them anywhere that people won't pay attention to," Gokudera ordered, handing several bombs with a sensor on them to Makoto, Ryuga, and Ragna, "They'll go off once they're armed and someone walks past the sensor."

"How many bombs do you have?" Ragna asked.

"It's his specialty." Sougo smiled, "He even has flying dynamite."

"...know what? Forget I asked…" Ragna groaned.

"There!" Yamamoto pointed as Another Build landed on the field before looking around in confusion.

"Henshin!"

**=RIDER TIME: KAMEN RIDER~ ZI-O...=**

Zi-O landed before Another Build, getting his attention. The two stared at one another as Zi-O summoned his sword. Another Build summoned his boken of energy. The two walked around one another before charging and slashing. Blades clashed, leaving streaks of light in the air. The two skid to a halt once they passed one another before both turning around and once more adopting stances to prepare for the next clash. Zi-O breathed as a scratch slowly repaired itself along the side of his torso.

Another Build raised his weapon up with both hands as he prepared to charge. Zi-O took a deep breath as he fixed his stance. As he brought his sword in his right hand and dragged across the side of his left arm held so his fist pointed straight up, the two rushed again and Zi-O thrust his sword, striking Another Build's side before his swing could fully come down. Zi-O grunted, losing his footing for a moment as Another Build tumbled along the ground.

"**Grr...N-not again!"** the monster grunted as he formed spheres of energy in his hands as he began dribbling them both as basketballs; he then began throwing them, forcing Zi-O to jump side to side to avoid them.

"Whoa!" Zi-O grunted as he slipped just as a sphere flew over his head, "Ah….safe…"

"No good...Sougo lacks any regular combat ability unless fully motivated." Reborn sighed as he jumped on Ryuga's head, "He's barely getting by on instinct…" he muttered as he pulled out a sniper rifle and an exceptionally large bullet, "Next time I'll have to do this before he transforms...these armor bypassing rounds are not cheap." he sighed loading it in, "Oi...call his attention for me." he muttered, stomping on Ryuga's head.

"Ah...KID!" he shouted as Zi-O looked his way.

"Fight like you're gonna die, Zi-O." Reborn said as he fired at the Kamen Rider. The bullet flashed and flew through the air before coming close to his masks forehead, the bullet flashed and seemed to just...pass through the mask.

Zi-O stopped as his arms fell. The 'Kamen' symbol on his head flashed, becoming gold in color. Flames sparked from the emblem as it surged upwards. Zi-O's optics lit up as sparks of fire escaped from the open spaces of his armor, making Another Build stumble back in shock. The Monster grunted and tossed another sphere, only for Zi-O's arm to swing as a blur and slice the sphere into six pieces.

"Re...BORN!" Zi-O roared, lifting his hands into the air, "Defeat the Another Rider with my dying will! Ore wa makerukiga shinee, kigasuru!"

"Oi, that's my catchphrase!" Ryuga complained.

"Ha!" Zi-O roared as he charged at Another Build and slammed a fist into the copy's face, sending him through the air to crash into a set of seats.

"**Guh…"** Another Build groaned as he got up...only to blink when beeping went off, "**Eh?"** he looked around, seeing several exposed motion-trigger bombs, "**Oh…"**

***BOOM!***

"Traps detonated," Gokudera noted, inhaling deeply, "I love the sound of explosions and the smell of nicotine and blown up asses in the afternoon. Smells like a good hit."

"...That was on your bucket list of things to say, wasn't it?" Ryuga asked.

"Don't ruin the moment, baka dragon."

"Oi!"

"You lost to the baka cow. Think I'll call you anything else?"

"**GRAWR!"** Another Build roared as he got up, only to scream as Zi-O tackled him and began to stab and slash Another Build repeatedly with his sword.

"I will defeat the Another Rider! And protect my people!" Zi-O went on, skidding across the ground and slashing Another Build across his waist, damaging his 'belt' and making him fall over.

"**Grrrr…"** another Build groaned in pain as his replica of the Build Driver sparked and seemed to malfunction. He then blinked as he was slashed upwards into the air.

"Hup!" Zi-O shouted, jumping and slashing Another Build with multiple rapid swings while in the air. He then spun around and swung with his free hand. Orange flames sparked along his gloves as he punched and a burst of fire sent the Another Rider crashing down to the ground.

"Hoo...So that's what happens when he's wearing armor. Good to know," Reborn noted.

"I wonder if that would happen with the Riders I know," Kajun observed.

"Why are you two taking notes?!" Ryuga demanded, pointing at Reborn and Kajun indeed taking notes.

"Partly for Sento later, but also because this is all very interesting!" Kajun argued with a smile.

"Ah mou…" Ryuga groaned.

"Dude…" Sento groaned in a confused manner only for Makoto's tail to 'punch' him and knock him out.

"Hissatsu time!" Zi-O roared, tapping on his RideWatch...but before he could continue on, he paused and looked up suddenly. Everyone followed him as a portal opened in the sky.

"Oh come on…" Ryuga groaned as a Time Mazing floated out before transforming, a large single red eyed head unit taking the place of the giant Ridewatch as with Geiz's machine.

"I thought I said to stay out of my business…" Heure sighed from inside the robot, "Now I'll have to get involved again."

"Oh my…." Ryuga and Ragna began.

"Mecha…" the others finished.

"..." Reborn prepared to speak, only to shake his head, '_Too easy.'_

"Okay...UMA giant robot," Gokudera noted, a notebook out and a rough sketch of the TIme Mazin drawn up, "...Any experience with those?"

"We rode one through time and space for an afternoon...got chased by dinosaurs, went to edo Japan...visited these weirdos in their old dimension," Reborn listed.

"Oi!" Ryuga barked.

"Just some gestalt robots, but they weren't as big or solid," Kajun noted, "Miina? If you'd please intervene?"

"Oh right...the dimensional travelers…" Heure sighed as he moved to freeze them before grunting as Geiz's Time Mazin punched his, sending it stumbling back.

=Don't misunderstand...I don't like you Zi-O...but other people will get hurt if we don't stop these assholes= Geiz spoke via intercom =I'll take care of the brat...you deal with the Another Rider!=

"I don't understand anything, but I'll handle it with my Dying Will!" Zi-O roared passionately.

=...Roll with it= Geiz muttered before his mech punched the opposing one =Rassa-frassin' Dying Will Bullets…=

"And he's running," Kajun noted, pointing at Another Build indeed running.

"Not anytime soon," Gentoku scowled as he twisted his bottle's cap.

**=DANGER=**

"Henshin!" Gentoku declared as he ran after Another Build while inserting the bottle into his belt and pushing the lever.

Another Build jumped with his red leg, preparing to clear the seats to the exit...when he was stopped in midair and felt a powerful grip on his ankle. He looked over his shoulder to look as a mask resembling broken glass held between powerful purple crocodile jaws.

**=CROCODILE IN ROGUE! ORAA!=**

"HA!" Rogue roared, swinging and slamming Another Build onto the ground, shattering it.

"...Ryuga, hold Sento down," Makoto spoke as she shot up, putting her own Driver one as she twisted her Bottle's cap.

"Oi! I was a Rider first! _You_ hold him down!" Ryuga shouted, lifting her up by her waist, keeping her from finishing the steps to transform.

"Oi oi! Ever heard of ladies first?!"

"You're a lady?"

"Oh for…" Ragna facepalmed as he picked Sento up, "You two just go already if you wanna fight so bad!"

"Heh-heh. She's got blue lace," Sento whispered before Ragna shoved a sock from the gift cart by them into his mouth.

"Henshin," Kazumi spoke, making the two gawk at him, "Sorry...but this is my moment, you two just settle your little lovers spat." he smirked as a beaker formed around him, black oil like substance filling and covering him.

**=ROBOT IN GREASE!=**

The substance exploded off, leaving a golden colored rider who's suit had faint writing over parts of him. Two large shoulder pads resembling shields, with rocket thrusters at the bottom formed, transparent grey armor formed on his chest and formed a mask over his white helmet. His helmet resembled a robotic head unit with a single large horn extending from his forehead.

"Shinka moyase… buttobasu…" Grease spoke as he charged and drop kicked the Another Rider and sending him into Zi-O's sword, "Ikuze Hige! Zi-O!"

"...grr…." Makoto and Ryuga growled a bit in annoyance before looking at one another, the two doing a quick game of rock paper scissors.

"...Shoot. I lost," Ryuga muttered.

**=STAR=**

"Look at it like this…" Makoto smirked a bit as she prepared to transform again, "It'll be like fighting Guardian Robots again, Ryu. Now...Hen~shin!"

**=STAR IN NOVA!=**

The same container as before formed around Makoto. However instead of liquid, it began filling with light. After a moment, the container shattered as she was now covered in an armored suit of orange and black. The torso was orange along the sides and back with a black strip running down the front of her torso to her belt. The suit formed a skirt of material over her waist as the leggings of the suit became black at her knees and ended at orange armored boots. Her arms where orange up until the black gauntlets which covered her forearms, orange armor formed along the back of her gauntlets and hand, with each finger armored in the same orange plating. Her helmet was blank at the moment with an orange back and frame around the face which was black. Light particles began forming around her before converging on her shoulders forming small shoulder pads which pointed outwards, a chest plate or orange armor framing around a black centerpiece with a glowing star symbol in the center. Her mask's amber eyes flashed as a giant lens in the shape of a star covered her eyes like sunglasses.

"Just to warn you…" Nova began, bumping her fist together as she charged, blind siding Another Build with a uppercut before punching him towards Zi-O, "I don't know how to pull my punches!"

"Reborn!" Zi-O cheered as he slammed a flaming punch to Another Build sending him flying towards Grease who kicked him back to Nova.

"...Ya know what? I can use something to vent…" Ryuga whispered as he looked at the enemy Time Mazin, "...might as well help the rookie out a bit." he grabbed the mechanical dragon flying around him, "Henshin!"

**=WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!=**

"You guys are a pain…" Geiz growled as he blocked a punch from the enemy Time Mazine.

"Shut up!" Cross-Z shouted, running along the arm of Geiz's Time Mazine and kicking the enemy's Time Mazine, making it stumble back, "You're a pain...You have no social skills to speak of! And you're just barely learning how to be a Kamen Rider! And I have many...MANY more complaints about you! That Sougo kid's alright though...learn from him!"

Geiz's eye twitched under his visor. He then blinked when the cockpit was forced open and Cross-Z crawled in, "What!?"

"I'm driving, so hand it over!" he shouted.

Everyone blinked as the Geiz watch/head unit was...literally punted away by a Cross-Z watch/head unit, which took over as the new head. The Time Mazine blocked the enemy's punch before twisting its arm behind its back. It then swung and kicked it in the back making it stumble forward. As it the enemy Time Mazine turned around it received a kick to its own head unit for its trouble. As the enemy robot stumbled back, it was surprised by a flaming drop kick to its torso, sending it skidding back.

"This is like a video game!" Cross-Z roared as he swung the control sticks that moved the arms for him.

"Ah mou~! That looks like fun!" Nova complained, currently punching Another Build in the face, keeping him in a headlock before punting him to Grease.

"Unfair...Ryuga, let us have a turn!" Grease complained as he patted his elbow and slammed down on Another Build's back.

"Reborn!" Zi-O cheered as he landed a bodyslam on Another Build shortly after Grease moved away.

"I freakin' love this kid! He's awesome!" Grease laughed.

"Am I literally the only mature one around here?" Rogue facepalmed.

"No...that's Sento," Nova corrected, "Just not right now…"

"It was a rhetorical...know what? Nevermind," Rogue muttered.

Sento spat out his sock, "Whoa...That's pretty awesome! They're all wearing slime armor! ...Except the squirrely gal. She's wearing lights."

"Do I have to shove another sock in your mouth?" Ragna grumbled.

"Though...What's with the watch guy? Is he tryin' to be like that Ben 10 show?" Sento asked, "Cause he's not really workin' the alien bit out. Hero bit? Pretty tight."

"...Hero?" Ragna asked, looking at Sento.

"Yeah, yeah! 'Course he's a hero! The freaky half-and-half guy was gonna do horrible stuff here, wasn't he?" Sento asked, "But he stopped the guy, so he's a hero, right? Pretty tight!"

"Wait...you accept him?" Ragna asked.

"Well, duh! What's wrong with liking the heroes?" Sento asked, shrugging, "But, uh...these ropes are chaffin' me, dude. Seriously, I hope these don't leave marks. I wanna ask out the hot chick with the lavender hair over there later."

"Huh...I didn't expect that," Noel muttered, "I guess the heart wants what the heart wants."

"Well, maybe when he-what is that glowing in his pants?" Kajun asked.

"..." Sento looked down and sighed in relief, "It's in my pocket, not my stuff."

"Not it!" the girls all shouted instantly.

"...Buncha...rassa-frassin'..." Ragna muttered as he shoved his hand into Sento's pocket and pulled out...a glowing black broken watch, "Hah? Oi, isn't this what the kid had when he went into the cafe?"

"The research?!" Kajun gasped, instantly behind Ragna and quickly grabbing it, "Oh, it's just like he described it~ Oh, if he were his normal self, I would be having..."

"We get it, we get it," Ragna hushed her, covering her mouth with a hand before the watch 'shattered,' exposing a blue and red one with Build's face on it, "...Huh. That's new."

"The arrow on it is pointing the other way," Reborn noted before looking over at Zi-O's belt as he delivered a roundhouse to Another Build's face, sending the Another Rider stumbling into Rogue's fist, "Oi, get his attention."

"What? How do you…" Ragna began before a gunshot was heard, he then looked down, "AHHH!-!-!-!-!" he cried, falling over holding his foot.

"Huh?" Zi-O asked as the flame on his forehead fizzled out, "Ah...he shot me again...ah man...Now I'm in just my boxers under here…"

"Oh, relax. That shot will give you boosted speed for five minutes," Reborn stated as Leon turned into a slingshot as he loaded the new watch into Leon and pulled it back, "Sougo, delivery."

"Eh? Deli-" Zi-O began before the watch smacked him in the face, knocking him over, "Gah!"

"...Gokudera, make more sensor bombs for his training later. And several bombs with long wicks for training in catching with several games of Live Bomb," Reborn ordered.

"Oh...my head…" Zi-O groaned as he got up, holding the Watch in his hand before he looked at it, "...Eh? This has senpai's face on it."

"Look at the arrow!" Reborn shouted, "Then looked at your watch…"

"..." The clock hands on his mask...actually began spinning and ticking down before resetting to their original position with a ding, "AH!" he realized as he rolled away as Another Build tried to kick him only to get kicked by the other three Riders, "Kore ga! Woz! This is it, isn't it!?"

"CORRECT!" Woz shouted, appearing atop a stadium flood light.

"...When did he have time to do that?" Ragna gawked, earning a bonk from Leon in the form of a cane, "Gah!"

"You have terrible awareness of your surroundings," Reborn stated.

"Twist...and press," Zi-O guessed as he hit the button.

**=BUILD!=**

Sento's eyes widened as he stood up, "What happened...where am I?" he smacked his lips, "...Okay, who shoved a sock into my mouth?"

"Huh?" Noel blinked, "You're back again?"

"I guess so…" he muttered as he tapped his restraints and watched them fall apart, making them blink, "Excuse me." he smiled before jogging off.

"What?!" most of them asked.

"Insert…" Zi-O said, inserting the new RideWatch and pushing the central button of the ZikuDriver, making it tilt.

With that, he twisted the buckle, making it spin around.

**=RIDER TIME: KAMEN RIDER ZI-O! ARM~OR~ TIME: BEST MATCH! BU~ILD!=**

Two rings of data formed as a Full Bottle hologram formed in the center...before a suit of silver armor formed inside of it. The chest mimicked Build's chest plate with two large shoulder pads resembling Full bottles colored red on the right shoulder and Blue on the left. Zi-O, unsure of what to do next, carefully reached out and tapped the armor...making it suddenly burst apart and fly off. The Sclash Driver users all panicked and moved out of the way of the armor. After a few moments, it snapped back and flew to Zi-O and connected to his suit. The new silver armor locked into place as the mask slammed over his. The characters for 'BUILD' in katakana slammed onto his visor, flashing once when they were in place. Finally a large yellow drill gauntlet formed over his right hand.

"And with that...Woz makes a proclamation," Reborn stated.

"Huh? Procla…?" Noel began.

"REJOICE!" Woz declared as the stadium screens all displayed Zi-O at different angles, "Witness the ruler's rise to power! He who will be the king of all kings stands before you all, now donned in the powers of the FullBottles! Witness his majestic might and bow before him! For he is Kamen RIder Zi-O...Build Armor!"

"Loud…" Nova complained.

"Oi...why's he got a hype man? ...I want a hype man...Beardo, be my hype man!" Grease shouted at Rogue.

"...You get a detention for the rest of the school year," Rogue stated, causing Grease to fall over.

=...Oi...can you, uh, do one for this big robot?= Cross-Z asked, Geiz facepalming behind the veteran Rider.

"Only for my king," Woz replied immediately while waving him off.

=Why do you even want one?!= Geiz snapped.

=Do you not have ears? That was awesome!= Cross-Z argued before backhanding the other Time Mazine =Oi! We're arguing here! Tch...Why didn't Sento make my Magma FullBottle?! Because this guy's pissing me off!=

"Sugoi…" Zi-O spoke as he looked over his armor, he then blinked when Sento walked up and whispered something to him, "Hm...oh!"

"Sa...Shori hosoku wa kimatta!" Sento and Zi-O declared, striking Build's iconic pose, Zi-O however ruined it by holding his hand out and and moving it back and forth while opening and closing his fingers. Sento, in annoyance, slapped his hand down.

"...Someone had better have recorded that for future laughs," Nova whispered before socking Another Build towards Zi-O, "Go get 'em, rookie!"

"Hai!" He shouted as he punched and slammed his Drill Crusher-like weapon into Another Build, the drill spinning and grinding into the monster's body. He then slammed the Another Rider down before he lifted and struck with his left leg, a red pulse like the kind when Build kicked with his Rabbit leg shot the Hero mimicking monster across the ground.

"So he gets armor from other Kamen Riders?" Noel pondered.

"And their abilities as well," Kajun noted as she saw Zi-O swing his right leg as a blue shockwave hurt the Another Rider, "He's using Build's Rabbit and Tank leg abilities...and he has a weapon replicating the Drill Crusher...to an extent."

"Drill Crusher...Iie ne...I like that name, yosh, Drill Crusher...Crusher!" he named his drill gauntlet.

"Ah...his sense of style is so bad…" Sento sighed as his friends stood beside him.

"Ah let him have his fun," Nova cheered as she put her hands on his shoulder, "Come on...your powers are back too, right?"

"Nah...let him have this one." Sento sighed, "I think I can trust this world to a pretty reliable Kohai." he chuckled, "Don't you think minna?"

"He's young...and rough around the edges, but he's got a good spirit." Grease sighed.

"He is truly worthy of the title Kamen Rider," Rogue agreed.

"Ha!" Zi-O roared slashing with his Drill Crusher Crusher, making Another Build groan.

The monster moved to charge with its bokken again, only for it to be stabbed by Zi-O's Drill Crusher Crusher. As Another Build stumble back, Zi-O punched and thrust the weapon again, sending Another Build flying back and hitting a light post. Zi-O then paused as he looked at his right arm as the two watches began glowing.

"Nani?" he blinked, turning around as the watches now aimed at Grease and Rogue...before sending out beams of light which washed over them. The watches then flashed as one became the same shade of gold as Grease and the other purple.

"Wait. So...he can use Grease and Rogue's powers now, too?" Ragna blinked.

"They accepted Sougo as a Kamen Rider…" Noel spoke, "That's what it means to inherit!" she realized; She then looked around before sighing, "Oh tha…"

"Exactly!" Woz declared, standing in front of her suddenly.

"Kya!"

"Gya!" Ragna joined in her cry in shock as he defensively moved his arm over Noel.

"...Aw…" Grease muttered, lowering his arms from where he thought Noel would've jumped.

"Not in this lifetime, Hentai robo…" Ragna growled.

"Yes, that is how Zi-O's powers work. Though they have many different methods. This is key of which...inheriting the powers of those before him, to gain power and become the Kamen Rider King!" Woz declared, holding his hands out dramatically and motioning to Zi-O as he slashed Another Build with his Drill Crusher Crusher again, "They are also handy for destroying Another Riders should a senpai have done something like destroy or sealed away their powers." he winked.

=That wink better not be aimed at me!= Cross-Z snapped while giving the enemy Time Mazine a noogie.

=How did you learn the controls so fast!?= Geiz complained.

=I told you it's like one of them Nintendo games!=

=The heck is a Nintendo?!=

=...= Cross-Z paused in his noogie and looked at Geiz, "You had a sucky childhood."

"Yes! I grew up in a dystopian future ruled by…by that!" he pointed at Zi-O on a monitor as he was repeatedly kicking Another Build in the rear.

"He's literally kicking his ass...I like him." Cross-Z chuckled.

"Oi...aren't you listening?" Geiz complained.

"You say he'll grow up to be evil, right? ...Eh, I don't buy it...he's got that baby...and tons of friends to keep him good," he argued, "If you were a half decent Kamen Rider, you'd be working to make sure he stays good…"

"Huh?" Geiz asked, "That's like what...Tsukuyomi...said."

"She's smart...so let her do the thinking." Cross-Z argued, "It's good to have smart friends...That way you can just focus on punching the real bad guys...like this annoying little brat who keeps ducking!"

=Well maybe if you stopped cheating!= Heure argued.

=Hey pot, meet kettle! Have you met!?=

"It really is like a game…" Nova muttered as they forgot their speaker was on.

"I want one…" Zi-O spoke as he slashed the Another Rider with his Drill Crusher Crusher, making him stumble back. He then jumped and landed a kick with his right leg, making him stagger back further, "Well this is awesome too!" he chuckled while looking at his weapon before stabbing it into Another Build's abdomen as he began pushing him back before slashing his weapon to the side making him fall and roll across the ground, "This is really handy...it's like a drill and a sword...some kind of drill saber!" he laughed.

"That's someone else!" Sento declared, crossing his arms as a buzzer sound could be heard.

"Eh?" Zi-O blinked as he slashed the Another Rider again, making him back away.

"Wait...if you have all of Build's powers...Can't he change best matches?" Nova asked.

"I don't think so." Sento sighed.

"Ah...that sounded cool…" Zi-O pouted.

"I like this kid." Nova giggled.

"Of course you would. He's a ball of pure positivity...He's like an adorable puppy...or one of your siblings," Sento put his hands on his hips as he looked at Nova.

"It feels insulting to call a guy adorable!" Zi-O complained childishly as he stabbed Another Build again, "I am positive though….and puppies are cute...Ah! Man I called myself cute, didn't I!?" he cried as he slashed Another Build across his shoulder.

"Hora see...just like I said," Sento pointed.

"What can I say? He's fun to be around...much like me," Nova simply argued.

"You can't adopt him." Sento quickly replied.

"I wasn't thinking that."

"Yes you were."

"Stop biting me!" Zi-O complained as he bashed his weapon on Another Build's head, "Ah!" he panicked while running away...before the scene changed to Another Build running from him, "Stop!" he shouted, chasing him.

"Yes I was…" Nova sighed, letting her head drop.

"You'd have better luck if he were an orphan and didn't have an amusing clock repairman for a grand uncle and a loving mother that can become a fearsome demoness that forces you to stand in a corner for five minutes and resets the time whenever you do anything but stand and focus on the corner," Reborn noted.

"...That totally sounds like my mom…" Nova paled a bit.

"You sure he's not your brother?" Sento asked after a moment.

"Touchdown!" Zi-O shouted, drop kicking Another Build.

"Wrong sport, Sougo!" Nova shouted.

"What am I thinking then!?" he asked while taking a deep breath.

"Wrestling!" Nova corrected.

=Anybody got a twenty meter folding chair!?= Cross-Z asked as he made the Time Mazine repeatedly punch Heure's in the face.

"Ah! Try doing a finisher while in the robot!" Zi-O shouted to the Time Mazine, "You know! Your belt! Do the thingy with your belt!"

"There's no way it works like th-" Geiz began.

"Come here!" Cross-Z complained while fiddling with his belt, "Tap this…"

**=FINISH TIME!=**

"Twist the belt!"

**=TIME BURST!=**

"My turn…"

**=DRAGONIC FINISH!=**

With that, the Time Mazine was covered in blue fire as it punched Heure's machine up into the air. It then transformed into its hoverbike-like vehicle mode...and flew up while covered in blue flames which took the shape of a dragon. The red Time Mazing crashed into Heure's and burst through its torso, making it explode violently.

=IT WORKED!= Cross-Z roared.

=THAT'S NOT LOGIC!-!-!-!=

"Wah...I'm smart…." Zi-O spoke in stunned awe.

"That was awesome…" Nova awed...before quickly flicking an acorn in the path of the Another Rider, causing it to trip and tumble the moment its foot touched the nut.

"Oh, right. Him," Zi-O realized before bopping the buttons on his RideWatches.

**=FINISH TIME! BUILD!=**

"Oh, do the thing Sento does!" Nova shouted, "Shake the drill thingy and make Math fly around!"

"Eh...Math!?" Zi-O asked, "Uh...er...math...math…." he mumbled as he did so. Everyone then blinked as what flew around...wasn't math at all…

"'Something I learned from Reborn' uhm.. 'Part I don't know.' 'Lucky Number x Lucky number.' Pffttt...hahahaha!" Nova laughed, reading the thoughts Sougo was projecting to those around him.

"..." Reborn kept his smile going.

"There is going to be a lot of pain in his future, isn't there?" Woz asked.

"Of course there will be much tor-tutoring in his future," Reborn replied.

'_He was about to say 'torture,''_ Tsubaki and Noel thought.

"This just feels insulting…" Sento sighed/cringed at the things he was seeing, "...Especially since nine-tenths of the answers for equations he's actually projecting are incorrect!"

"I'm not strong at math!" Zi-O cried, able to hear them thanks to Build Armor enhancing his hearing. As the words confused Another Build, a clock of energy formed behind Zi-O, its arms slowly ticking down as he moved to twist his belt.

**=VORTEX TIME BREAK!=**

With that, the energy clock's hands reached twelve as Zi-O rushed forward. A white bar formed along the ground and pointed upwards, lifting Another Build into the air. Zi-O roared as he landed on the bar and grinded along it before slamming his drill into Another Build's chest and letting the dril tear through him as he lifted them into the air. The bar stopped as Zi-O tossed Another Build downward. Zi-O lifted his arm up as all the words he manifested flew up and began to get sucked into the spinning drill as if it were a cyclone. Red and blue energy surged from the drill as Zi-O dived down, the energy forming an even larger drill like cone of energy. Another Build gawked as he was struck once more and slammed into the ground, causing a huge explosion. The smoke then cleared to reveal a giant crater with a drill-like spiral pattern along it.

Zi-O grunted as he landed on one knee, his drill slowing down to a stop. He removed the Build watch, letting him revert to normal as he saw Another Build...fade away, leaving a very tired looking person lying flat on their face to obscure their visage. A dark purple RideWatch tumbled along the ground as it began sparking and losing its face plate.

"Did...did I do it?" Zi-O asked carefully.

"I-" Sento began before he and his friends were all frozen.

"What?" Zi-O blinked.

"Congratulations…" a new voice spoke as Zi-O turned to the bleachers where a man was clapping his hands. He was a good deal older than them with slicked back black hair dressed in a purple trench coat that closed around him like a robe the entire, right sleeve torn off to show his arm, black pants and biker boots. The thing that struck Zi-O's attention the most were the rings on his right hand. He had three, one glowing green, the other purple, and the third indigo said indigo ring...looking rather creepy, "You beat Another Build...or rather...you stopped it's Ridewatch." the man spoke as he suddenly appeared on the ground picking up the watch as he clicked it...reviving its color making it speak in a distorted and...demonic voice.

_**=̕͝B̵͟͢͡U̸̷̕͞͏Ì̶̢̡͟L̡͏͏̸͘D̷̡͢!̡̀́͡͠=͘͡**_

At that time, resumed as everyone could once again move.

"...Think….so…." Sento muttered, finishing his thought as they all noticed the man in purple, "Let me guess...Time Jacker?"

"My name...is Schwartz…" he introduced himself, looking only at Zi-O, "We shall meet each other many times, young Demon king...I hope our time together is...productive." he smiled as he blurred over to the downed host of the stolen power and kicked him over, "Your role is not yet over...Build." he spoke before jamming the watch back into his chest, making him cry in pain as dark energy surged around him and forcibly changed him back into Another Build.

"What are you doing!? He's lost already!" Zi-O snapped.

"He still has uses to me...even if his body gives out...the Another Rider will keep going." Schwartz shrugged, "We'd hoped his grudge was stronger...sadly, that's what we get for picking a regular old high school student…"

"Grudge?"

"High school student?"

"That explains where he went then," Reborn noted, "Your Another Rider...is Mochida, the captain of the Kendo Club of Namimori High."

"As expected of the strongest Sun Flame. That's right," Schwartz spoke, "We picked him up shortly after his….humiliation. Heure picked him. That brat has no sense…" he sighed, "I hoped his grudge over what Zi-O did would make him strong...but look...he can't even access Build's other powers...He has to rely on capturing people in Bottles to gain more abilities."

"...Ah! That's right! Oi, what happened to them when he got blown up just now?" Nova demanded.

"What do I care," Schwartz replied, earning growls of anger from most of them for his clearly lack of empathy, "I just needed to restart him 'cause the brat is off crying over losing to your idiots."

"The hell did he do to get h-" Ragna began.

"He lost a kendo match where if he won, he gets Kyoko Sasegawa, a girl Sougo likes," Reborn explained.

"I never agreed to it!" Zi-O panicked, "I mean...she talked to me...but I mean I...and that and...it was all circumstance!" he rambled as Reborn chuckled at his response.

"Try not to get killed again," Schwartz ordered to Another Build, "Find more powerful humans to gain power from. I'm sure this city has some...interesting best matches."

"...Like hell he is," Ragna growled, slapping his Driver on and twisted his Bottle's cap.

**=SWORD=**

"H-" Ragna began before grunting, red and black energy crackling off him for a moment as he dropped the Bottle, "...The hell was that?"

"I think you are missing something...important?" Schwartz spoke, motioning to one of his arms as if it were Ragna's, "Feels weird having a regular one again doesn't it?" he snapped his fingers as he produced an empty Full Bottle and aimed it at him, "Here...let's see if he gives you something...useful."

"Eh?" Nova pondered.

"He's gonna have Ragna get sucked up into a bottle," Rogue explained as he cracked his knuckles and charged while pushing his lever once more, "Like hell!"

**=CRACK UP FINISH!=**

"Yamero!" Zi-O shouted, rushing to Schwarz just as light came from the Full Bottle as Rogue was coming at Schwartz with his legs engulfed in energy shaped like the jaws of a crocodile.

* * *

_Z0: Cliffhanger!_

_GT: We are cruel._

_SZ: Massively cruel...I'd say skip the preview, but that would be too much._

_Monokuma: *pokes head in*no do it! The despair would b-*gets punted out the window*_

_SZ: Who let him in here?!_

_GT: No clue. Anyways, on to preview!_

* * *

**ZI-O Reborn!**

Sento: Hmm...I've done it...I've cracked time travel!

Sougo: Eh? You've figured it out?

Reborn: He really is a genius, isn't he?

Geiz: What do you mean you've cracked it?

Sento: Firstly, I think I know how to beat the Another Rider.

Sougo: How?

Sento: It had a date stamped on its chest. I think to beat a monster made of time travel nonsense…

Sougo: We need a little time travel nonsense of our own!

Sento: That's my Kouhai!

Sougo: Yosh...let's save the world by fighting the Another Rider across time and space!

Build & Zi-O: This is the first experiment across time, let's test this new formula of Victory!

**4: The Law of Time and Victory!**


	4. 4th Target

_Z0: *reading book* really cliffhanger? Ah man...what a tease...hm...oh hello readers. *tosses book away* _

_SZ: Hey guys. Been a while huh?_

_GT: *silently enters without notice*_

_Reborn: Your all late *aims shotgun at SZ and Combat rifle at GT* _

_SZ: Ahh! Gomen, Reborn!_

_GT: *tosses a stack of cash to Reborn with a set of instructions before dropping a smoke bomb, dissipating to reveal GT is gone*_

_Z0: You know we don't own jack folks I won't continue with the same long bit of how we don't own the shows. Obviously if I did...I'd order a final season of Reborn covering the last three or so arcs in the manga. Sadly...I do not. So I am stuck with that feeling of unfinished business._

_Reborn: *wearing a demolition uniform* So let's start. *pushes down on a plunger connecting to a stack of TNT* GammaTron paid in full for this, by the way._

_SZ:...oh sh-_

_***BOOM!***_

* * *

"Regular highschool student Sougo Tokiwa was chosen by destiny to become the King of Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Zi-O," Woz read from his book as he and Reborn sat in a lavish room on red satin chairs with matching carpet floors, "First, to earn his title as King, he must travel and meet Riders who came before him. Such as Kamen Rider Build, a hero from an alternate dimension. Over the course of his adventures with his odd and...amazing friends, their world has merged with our own. What a troublesome lot…" he sighed as Reborn took a sip of his coffee.

"Kids…" Reborn shrugged.

"However in my Maoh's path stand the Time Jackers, usurpers from my time who seek to replace my king with a puppet ruler for their own machinations." Woz went on, "However their Another Rider was bested by Zi-O Build Armor. But something went wrong...whatever could it be?"

"Sougo will need to figure it out by himself," Reborn smiled, "Otherwise how can I trust him to lead the Vongola if his intuition is too soft."

"Let us see the new page marked in history." Woz smiled clapping the book shut.

* * *

"Gah!" Zi-O gawked, tripping over his own two feet, "Huh?" he looked to see time frozen again.

"So...you are growing," Schwartz noted, tossing the bottle away, "That's amazing."

"You froze time…?" Zi-O asked, standing up.

"Doesn't matter." he shrugged, walking over and nudging Rouge to the left so he was now aimed at Grease and Nova, "I just came here to test you, Ohma…"

"Please stop calling me that," Zi-O quickly stated.

"Fair...You're far too green to be Ohma. If you where...I'd be dust by now." he smirked, "Till we meet again, Tokiwa Sougo." he spoke, snapping his fingers as time moved once more.

"WHAT THE...!?" Grease panicked when Rogue slammed into him, causing an explosion which knocked Nova over.

"Gen-san!" Nova complained.

"I call shenanigans…" Rogue groaned, laying on Grease.

"I call hacks…" Grease groaned.

"Ah!" Ragna gasped, "My lives flashed before my eyes...this is still not the most bullshit moment in any of them…" he sighed.

"What happened?" Sento asked.

"Evil bad guy...smart...testing me...oh so frustrating! I don't know...time powers! Shenanigans...I'm just a boy!" Zi-O rambled.

"Did you understand any of that?" Kajun asked.

"Not a bit," Sento shook his head, "Then again, I barely understand the nonsense Banjou and Makoto spew…"

"What the?! I don't spew nonsense!" Nova argued.

"Did you understand what he said?" Sento asked.

"Yeah. He said the bad guy was testing him because he's one of those bad guys, and he doesn't understand why this happens to him." Nova explained, "Wait...did I just…?"

"You did." Sento smiled.

"Thank you." Kajun smiled, patting her shoulder.

"Mmm~!"

"Honestly, Makoto…." Tsubaki sighed.

"I liked it better when he was a dummy," Nova pouted behind her helmet.

"Yes and now the bad guys are all gone," Reborn spoke, "No more Time Jackers and no more Another Build."

"...AH!" Zi-O and Sento panicked.

"Ugh. This is why…" Tsubaki began before she noticed something...or rather someone missing, "...Where's Noel?"

"?!" Ragna tensed as they as he rapidly began to look around ,"Oi...oi Noel! Noel, where are you!?"

"NOEL-TAN?!" Grease freaked as he shot up, sending Rogue up into the air as he fell into a trash can, "NOEL-TAN~!"

"Oh my…" Sento sighed, "And I don't think the tracking device I put in her clothing exists in this time."

"You use to have that!?" Grease turned to him.

"How many times did she get lost or kidnapped?" Sento argued.

"..."

"Exa-" Kajun began before her tablet beeped, "? Who…" she looked down at it as a message popped up, "'Best hurry if you want to deal with the Another Rider. If you are too slow...well, we could go with Plan B, using the Eye to find a certain Master Unit.' ...Oh dear…Wait. They...they hacked my tablet?!"

"I'll debug it later," Sento sighed as he put on his belt and pulled out his phone before tossing it and letting it transform into bike mode, "For now, I trust you to make something important for me." he spoke holding up a white flash drive with a golden version of Build's symbol on it, "This is all my notes on Genius."

"...Of course," Kajun nodded as she took the flash drive.

"And you better hurry. If the Master Unit is involved…" Ragna paused as he looked out in the distance a bit, "We may end up with the Black Beast again...if not something worse."

"..." Geiz and Tsukuyomi turned to Sougo as he cleaned out his ear with his pinky finger.

"Wha...?" he blinked confused, "Also what is this Master Unit I keep hearing about?"

"...Something we hope no one was gonna find again after what happened in our old world," Tsubaki sighed.

"Eh?"

"It'll be best to explain once we head back to the cafe to recuperate," Nova explained as she pulled Rogue out with one arm.

"My pride hurts more then my body…" Rogue groaned.

"Oh get up, you useless principal."

"No I'm better off being dragged..." he replied, putting his hands behind his head to relax.

"...Noel's been captured and the Master Unit is involved," Nova deadpanned.

"?!" Rogue tensed at that, freeing himself as he stood straight, "Fair enough! Back to base, soldiers!"

"That got him going…." Cross-Z deadpanned.

"Let's get going." Sento sighed.

* * *

Schwartz smirked as he sat down in a booth, everyone within the establishment he was in were frozen in time. He lifted a black watch as its hands ticked one rotation, "Soon…" he smirked, putting it away in his jacket. He then turned to Heure as he threw darts at a dart board, only for them to freeze in the air before hitting the marks on the board.

"I had it handled…" the boy spoke.

"I'm sure you did...but it was more interesting when I came in." Schwartz smiled, "Besides I think I handled the situation better."

"You just wanted to taunt Zi-O…" Heure grumbled.

"You underestimate him. He is growing faster than ever before in this time...truly fascinating. But why the pout? I gave you a hint on how to progress, even captured the girl for you. You should thank me." he smiled, standing up and grabbing a steak knife someone was using to cut their food, "I gave you all the cheat codes you wanted." he spoke, tossing it just as time began, letting the knife slice through all the darts Heure threw, "I don't hear that thank you." he leaned forward and putting a hand to his ear, "It's only customary for a kid to thank their elders for helping them through the hard parts of a game."

"...but why her though?" Heure asked, pointing to a frozen and tied up Noel as she was on a chair.

"Simple. If the Another Rider fails...we always have the Master Unit to use," Schwartz grinned simply as he raised a hand and tapped Heure's face gently, "This is why grown ups do all the thinking, kiddo. With the Eye of the Azure...we can locate it and alter time and space as much as we please...even create an Ohma that can tame the legendary Black Beast."

"Very well…" he sighed.

"Hmm." Schwartz smirked as he walked off.

* * *

"...Tch…." Ragna growled a bit, gripping his hand as he sat back in the cafe, looking at his Sword Bottle. '_Damn it...If I still had the Azure Grimoire, I could've been on that bastard...and prevented Noel from being captured...If Rachel had given it back to me, I...I…' _he roared out as he picked up the chair and threw it, "GODDAMN IT!"

"..." Sougo slowly poked up from behind the bar along with Yamamoto.

"He's...upset," Yamamoto muttered.

"That's...underselling it…" Sougo muttered.

"It's happened once before," Ryuga spoke, earning their attention, "Back in our old world...a real bastard of a man named Terumi kidnapped her and forced her to reject the world, and turned her back into her true self…"

"Her true self?" Sougo repeated confused as Reborn jumped onto his shoulder to listen in.

"Complicated to explain that part, but...his goal was to have her destroy the Master Unit," Ryuga added.

"Soka...and the Master Unit is what exactly? I've been waiting to hear what it…" Sougo began.

"It controls both time and space."

"OH GEEZ!" Sougo jumped as the trio turned to see Rachel sitting in one of the empty seats, using Nago and Gii as cushions.

"Greetings once again, young king to be."

"Ano...hi?" Sougo greeted, earning a bonk on the head by Reborn with Leon in the form of a mallet.

"Be more respectful around those within the higher standings," Reborn scolded.

"Indeed," Rachel added in a bit before taking a sip of her tea, "And as I said, Sougo Tokiwa, the Master Unit can control both time and space. If there is a change in the time stream that threatens it, or a certain someone...it resets everything back to a certain point before the incident, or if something is that big of a threat...it will erase it from time itself, making it as if it never existed to begin with."

"...I didn't do it!" Sougo panicked as Geiz pointed at him with a raised brow aimed at Rachel.

"Do not worry. It is safely within the Boundary once more, so…" Rachel began before Ragna slammed his hands on the table she was at, "..."

"The Azure Grimoire...give it," Ragna demanded.

"...No."

"I know you have the damn FullBottle I used to keep it in, so give it!" Ragna barked before he was zapped, "Gah!"

"Hmph. Such insolence," Rachel noted, casually moving a few strands of hair behind her ear, "Even if I wanted to, you are no longer compatible with it."

"...what?"

"Idiot...and no. Sento, please do this part for me," she sighed.

"I AM VERY BUSY! TRYING NOT TO NUKE THE BLOCK!" Sento shouted from downstairs, "BUT IF IT IQ INVOLVES RAGNA NOT UNDERSTANDING, WHAT ELSE IS NEW!?"

"ACK! SENTO, SIR! THE NUMBER'S AT SIXTY-SEVEN!" Gokudera's voice yelped.

"TURN THE VALVE! TURN THE VALVE!" Kajun yelped.

"Let's...uhm...not distract them." Sougo offered, "I know he's upset and all...but I don't want to get blown up! Mom will still somehow ground me if I die..."

"You wanna talk upset…" Ryuga began as he pointed at a nearby window, showing both Nova and Grease destroying some empty condemned buildings nearby.

"I'm surrounded by unevolved barbarians," Rahcel sighed.

"You learn to get use to it..." Reborn spoke with a shrug of his shoulders, "But I think I get it. Oi, Kimi, punk rock hair." he pointed at Ragna, "Have you noticed your body is different at all? Since coming to this world specifically?"

"...My arm…" Ragna whispered, rolling up one of the sleeves of his jacket to look at his arm, "I noticed it was normal, but what does…"

"It is not prosthetic...the arm I had given you used to house the Azure Grimoire before, which allowed you to use its powers," Rachel explained, "However since you were revived here in this world thanks to Sento Kiryu, and what you did before the true final battle...you are no longer compatible to use the Azure Grimoire."

"...So you're saying…" Ragna began in realization.

"Yes. Unless you can find someone able to absorb the powers of your Sword Bottle, Kamen Rider Reaper cannot exist in this world."

"...so you're telling me I can't do jack shit?" Ragna frowned as he gripped his fist hard, "There's nothing I can do while my little sister is out there with those...those bastards?!"

"Exactly," Reborn stated, making Ragna growl, "That is why you must learn to rely on those who can do the job you're not suited for," he added, "You are a proud man, one who puts family above all else. Perfect for mafia life," he smirked.

"Reborn…" Sougo sighed.

"But you are no leader type, so why not let someone stronger than you at the moment save your sister?" Reborn spoke, jumping onto Sougo's shoulder, "The worst he can do is fumble and give you a chance to do it yourself."

"Hey…" Sougo complained before Ragna grabbed his shoulders, "?!"

"You better rescue Noel…_or else_," Ragna stated in a menacing tone, "I don't care if you're gonna be some goddamn demon king...if Noel ends up hurt in some way or worse..._I. Will. END YOU._"

"H-Hai, sir!" Sougo replied with a gulp.

Lambo yawned, "Lambo-sama is bored...Oi, Baka-jo, play tic-tac-toe!"

"Baka-jo?!" Ryuga gawked.

"...How did none of us come up with that?" Makoto asked once she walked back in, snickering as she tossed Lambo a piece of candy, "Keep going, kiddo!"

"Don't go letting him get away with that!" Ryuga argued.

"Aw, just play with him," Makoto patted his back, "What's the worse that could happen?"

"...You...you just…YOU JINXED IT!"

"No I didn't. If I did, I'd be more specific," Makoto replied before a few rounds of tic-tac-toe passed and she blinked twice, "...Okay, how did you get put under his servitude again..._with me_?!"

"Because I made sure to remember to include your name in the contract he had," Ryuga snorted, waving a paper fan at Lambo as he snoozed on Makoto's tail, barely poking out of the fur.

"Hah?! I...oh you are so lucky my mom's not here yet, Ryuga!"

"Being beaten again in a simple game by something below notice," Reborn noted, shaking his head, "Guess he'll be good fodder."

"Fodder?!"

"Do I have to beat Lambo again?" Sougo sighed.

"You're gonna have to wait 'till he wakes up," Makoto noted, "I've got little sibs and if they get woken up from nap time, they were not good. That and he's an adorable little cow when he's sleeping and I'll pummel anyone who tries to wake him up and lose that cuteness straight to the moon."

"You would make a good parent one day…" Sougo bluntly stated.

"...not sure if that was a complement or a jab…"

"Did it come out that way?" Sougo whispered to Yamamoto who shrugged in equal confusion.

"Why are the pretty ones the dumb ones?" Makoto sighed.

"..." Sougo and Yamamoto in confusion began pointing to each other and then at themselves and then once more back to each other.

"...Nevermind…"

"Can we please focus back on finding the Another Rider and looking for Noel?" Ragna demanded, "..Wait. Usagi y-" he looked at the table Rachel was at...only to see no sign of her, "...Of course. Of fuckign course!"

"Language." Reborn stated simply.

"Oh Shu-!" he stopped as a rifle was aimed at his face.

"Language...there is a child present." Reborn reminded, "I don't want Alice asking where he learned words such as that. If he repeats them ever...I will track you down...and leave nothing left to be mourned." he explained with a smile that betrayed his threatening aura.

"...Understood…." Ragna whispered as he slowly backed away.

"Smart boy." Reborn smiled, "You might have decent survival skills." he smirked, "But no potential for me to cultivate."

"Grr…"

"...But Ragna does make a good point," Sougo spoke as he began to ponder, "How are we gonna find the Another Rider and Noel-san?"

"Don't worry," everyone looked at Reborn...who was covered in kabutomushi, "I have spies about."

"Wha….." Ryuga gasped shocked.

"How and why...mostly why?" Makoto asked.

"He does this." Sougo smiled, "Not sure how...but he can talk to them. It seems they are seasonal."

"He's just gonna mention stuff when convenient…?" Ragna asked.

"Or wait 'till we look the most dumb." Sougo added.

"NOT THAT HARD!" Sento shouted.

"When are they gonna be…" Makoto began before the entire building shook as if there was an earthquake, "AH!" she panicked, her tail shooting up and launching Lambo out a window, "AH!" she panicked again.

"Freedom!" Ryuga cheered.

"Wahoo! Ore wa saikou!" Sento cheered, kicking the door open as he held a large blue bottle device, "Aren't I a genius...aren't I great...aren't I the hero?"

"Do not forget…" Kajun began as she walked beside him, "You had help this time, so...I...oh this feeling…"

'_This is a strange feeling to me. Feels all warm and stuff about myself,'_ Gokudera noted to himself as he walked down after them, '_Is this what satisfaction feels like?'_

"...Is this normal? It's like they are...excited off their own genius…" Sougo muttered.

"Smart people," Yamamoto shrugged.

"Yeah...but our smart…" Makoto began before noticing Kajun giving Sento a look, "...Mai, Kajun's having those thoughts about Sento again!"

"When doesn't she…?" Mai asked.

"When he's not smart…" Makoto explained.

"We can hear you, ya know," Sento and Kajun deadpanned.

"That's a big bottle," Yamamoto noted.

"This is the Genius FullBottle, the device that is the culmination of Sento's genius and gives access to his strongest form," Kajun explained.

"Eh? Why's it blue? I remember it being yellow," Ryuga noted.

"It was blue and yellow," Sento corrected, "Besides it's better than ever now." he smiled.

"How so?" Ryuga asked.

"Secret for another time." Sento smiled.

"In other words, when he can get a mental picture of the reaction of whoever he's fighting that the surprise is meant for," Makoto whispered to the ones not used to Sento and his antics.

"So how's babysitting a mafia kid that'll probably get you in deep trouble if you don't have him with you?" Sento asked, making both under contract yelp and run out to find Lambo, "I thought so."

"This is why we try not to leave them with important work…" Kajun joined in.

"Otherwise stuff like that happens," Sento added as he pointed at a nearby window, showing Makoto and Ryuga chasing after Lambo.

"You get back here, twerp!" Ryuga shouted.

"No! Lambo having too much fun!"

"Nya ha! Catch us, Reowga! Fluffy girl!"

"How'd he even find Tao?!" Makoto exclaimed.

"How should I know?!"

"Let's go, kitty lady!" Lambo cheered, "To the snacks! Gyahahahaha!"

"SNACKS~!"

"...Sh-should we…" Sougo began.

"Would not recommend it," Sento and Kajun advised.

"Tao, you get back here and I won't tell on you!" Ryuga shouted, swinging around a pipe.

"He'll do it, too!" Makoto added, a net in hand, "Remember what happened with Ms. Li….I mean Boobie Lady?!"

"No! Tao don't want that again! Tao run!"

"Lambo no want trouble either! No corner! Iku!" he cheered.

"Give us back the twerp!" Ryuga demanded.

"Ryu, let me borrow your phone! I need to figure out where my mom is!" Makoto shouted.

"Huh...oh here…" he muttered, handing it to her, "Tao! Don't you eat him!" he snapped.

"...Wait. I thought she said…" Sento begna.

"I only said it to help you move faster in working!" Makoto shouted as she ran by, "Mom, where are you?! You said you'd be here hours ago! Eh? What do you mean something came up at home? ...Grab what exactly?"

"AH! They're biting my shins!" Ryuga cried.

"Ok. I think I've finally calmed d-what fresh hell have I walked in on?"

"Kazumin! A little help here please!"

"Right...but first…" Kazumi paused before running off, "I'll go search for Noel-tan!"

"OH COME ON!"

"Ten pictures of Noellie from the beach trip if you catch Lambo!" Makoto called, a hand over the receiver.

"GET BACK HERE, CAT!" Grease roared, chasing after Tao.

"...Seriously, should we…" Sougo began.

"Not unless you want to deal with 'looney tunes' levels of insanity," Kajun stated.

"I can vouch for that, Juudaime…" Gokudera raised a hand.

"Just leave them to their devices," Sento added, "For now, let's focus on one of teh tasks at hand."

"Like the Another Rider," Kajun added.

"Oh? Like the date that was on it?" Yamamoto spoke, earning their attention, "...What?"

"What date?"

"You know...the big '2017' that was on it...at least, I think it said 2017."

"2017. Why did it have last year printed on it?" Sougo pondered.

"Who knows," Sento shrugged with a smirk.

"I need a time machine," Sougo spoke before yelping as a black and red metal bow was aimed at his face.

"No!" Geiz declared, "We are not letting him run around the time stream!"

"No, wait! Hear me out!" Sougo yelped, holding his hands up in defense, "Listen...um..how do I explain this? ...Has anyone played Dark Chronicle?"

"What does that have to…?" Kajun began before blinking, "...Wait…" she ran back down into the lab before coming back up with her tablet, "I see...you're looking to find the Another Rider's Origin Point."

"Oh, nice thinking, Sougo!" Yamamoto beamed, patting the Rider on the shoulder with his good arm.

"Origin...Point?" Tsukuyomi repeated, tilting her head.

"Think of it like what Geiz tried to do to me," Sougo explained, "You see...if something's Origin Point-like say taking a tree's seed out of the ground before it could grow into one-is tampered with, that object or person who's Origin Point was erased will cease to exist in the future. In fact, I think that's what the Time Jacker did with Senpai's Another Rider. They went back to his Origin Point-as in when he first became a Rider-and created Another Build, taking his memories and powers along with it."

"Da hell are you and what did you do to the kid!?" Ragna snapped.

"Sougo...are...are you a genius?" Kajun asked.

"What? ...I don't think so. I just started to think about how time travel worked and suddenly it all started making sense and I saw what could be done to fix it without messing it up even more," he explained.

"His only perfect grade is in History," Reborn noted as he held up several tests all with 'Ds' or 'Fs' on them with a single 'A' on one.

"ACK!" Sougo yelped.

"Wait...you mean...he's a Genius at time travel!?" Ragna gawked.

"..." Sento looked at the tests, "No wonder you had those floating when the finisher was being made."

"He'll improve or die trying," Reborn informed...Leon-Gun aimed at Sougo.

"Hai…" Sougo weakly held his hand up to cheer in agreement...Small, but comical, tears falling from his eyes.

"...Still, the fact you had a good idea what to do after hearing what your friend said is interesting," Kajun noted, "Though there is a flaw in your idea...we all came from a different timeline before our worlds merged."

"Maybe the monster was made there...and brought here…" Sougo offered, "It's been coexisting with you all and when your world merged with ours, it brought him here. So...if I go back in your time...I'll end up in your old world!"

"So while we take care of things here, you'll be dealing with the Another Rider in the Past!" Ragna realized.

"Hai!"

"That's my kohai!" Sento beamed, patting his shoulder.

"I'm going with him..." Geiz began.

"Your senpai is out there fighting a cat girl," Sento pointed to Ryuga, who was running around with Tao on his shoulers repeatedly bonking his head with Lambo cheering on her head.

"But…"

"Sorry kid...I only accept someone who understands time travel as my successor." he smiled, "You seem smart, but muscle brains is more your speed."

"But…"

"Geiz...word." Tsukuyomi spoke, grabbing his ear and dragging him away.

"I like her," Mai smiled, "She's good at dealing with shenanigans."

"GOTCHA!" Grease roared, lunging at Tao only for her to jump off and let him tackle Ryuga, sending them both down a flight of stairs.

"Gyahahaha! Baka-jo and the robot fell down the stairs! Again, again!" Lambo cheered.

"Lambo!" Sougo groaned, "Come here before I call mom!"

"Gupya!" Lambo squeaked.

"I'll do it, too! And she'll put you in the corner...with no grapes!"

"Ah! Not the corner!" Lambo panicked before hugging Tao, "Thanks for the fun!" he scurried over to Sougo, looking up at his with wide, pleading eyes and hugging his pajama's cow tail, "No corner!"

"Then behave while I'm gone," he sighed, "Makoto's kaa-chan is gonna come look after you, so be good and listen to her okay? I don't want to hear you did anything naughty while I was away...or I'll tell Mom all the naughty things you did...got it?" he asked, earning a frantic nod, "Good. Okay so...who wants to come on a deadly adventure through time and space to save the fabric of reality?"

"I didn't understand most of it...but I'm in!" Yamamoto smiled.

"I'll go with you, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera declared.

"Yosh! Begin the mission!" Sougo declared.

"Hold," Sento warned before poking the sling Yamato's throwing arm was in, "I believe you three forgot one thing."

"Ohh…" Yamamoto cringed before chuckling and rubbing the back of his head, "Oops."

"Lucky for you, science has the cure," Sento informed.

"And I'll be hiding him and jumping into a volcano so he can't get us," Makoto informed, scooping up Lambo into her tail as she walked away with a shiver, carrying Mai with her.

"Wait up," Ragna added, following the Beastkin.

"Eh?" Yamamomoto asked before Kajun grabbed his good arm.

"Gokudera, care to join in some more Science?" Kajun offered.

"A quick remedy for repairing bones in ten minutes or less," Sento informed, "Only side effect? A mild tingly sensation for a year."

"Eh?" Yamamoto asked again.

"He kids. It's two," Kajun 'comforted.'

"EH?!"

"...What just happened?" Sougo asked, realizing it was just him and Reborn in the room.

"Heh-heh. My favorite thing," Reborn replied, an amused look on his face as he tipped his fedora, "Ciaossu."

"...Hoo boy."

* * *

"...Are we all ready?" Sougo asked, with Reborn on his shoulder, as Gokudera and Yamamoto stood at his sides, the latter rubbing his arm that had formerly been in a sling.

"I should be able to make this stuff when we get back to Namimori," Gokudera noted, looking at several sheets of paper with a pair of reading glasses on.

"So a healing...what...Goop juice?" Sougo asked, "Hehehe...Goop juice."

"Well...as long as my arm is healed," Yamamoto muttered as he looked at his arm.

"Yosh," Sougo smirked as he grabbed the controls.

"Wait. You know how to drive this?" Yamamoto realized.

"More or less," Sougo shrugged.

"Cool."

"Just punch in the date, add a variable for dimension...and there!" he smirked, typing on the holographic computer, "Tsukuyomi said it should lead us to the anomaly."

"Anything else we should know about?"

"Dunno...hopefully it'll be a safe landing."

"Wait...hopefully?" Yamamoto blinked.

"Ike!" Sougo cheered before thrusting the control sticks forward, sending the Time Mazine rocketing off into the sky, "Don't tell my mom!-!-!-!" he shouted as they flew into the time portal.

"Weirdest last words ever…" Sento noted as they watched from the roof.

"...Oh geez! Should we have warned him about Tsubaki or Jin if he encounters either of them in the past?" Mai asked.

"...Ahh. I'm sure they can handle it...Does anybody here remember if they do…?" Sento asked back.

"..."

"You're sure he can handle it?" Ragna asked.

"Did _you _understand the time travel stuff?"

"Fair enough..." Ragna groaned as he walked off.

"...And where are you going?"

"To cool my head off and think," was all Ragna said as he left the rooftop.

"Who's turn is it to check on him this time?" Sento asked.

* * *

**=SWORD=**

"Gh?!" Ragna grunted as he dropped his Sword Bottle once more, rubbing his burning hand a bit, "Damn it…Why do you have to give me so much trouble…?"

"Hey."

"...Ugh...damn it," Ragna groaned as he looked over, seeing Ryuga walking over, "What?"

"Still trying to transform?"

"What's it look like…" he groaned.

"Why's it such a big deal if our powers are back now?" Ryuga asked, "We spent months just fine without 'em."

"There were no monsters after us then," Ragna argued.

"Yeah...you're right…" he chuckled, "You know...for that time where all of you didn't remember the other world...Evolto...and Terumi...they came back and only me and Sento where around to deal with them." he revealed, earning his attention, "But you know what happened...Evolto helped us...he even gave me his powers and I destroyed Terumi." he chuckled.

"...Bullshit."

"It's true man." he smirked, "Evolto himself even said: I'm not screwing around with this messed up planet. Good luck to any dumbass stupid enough to try."

"So...he's...what, gone?" Ragna asked.

"Well he got blown up...and then his big brother showed up...and ate him," Ryuga chuckled, "I only laugh 'cause looking back at it...it was messed up, man."

"How much bullshit happened before our memories came back?" Ragna demanded.

"Oh tons…" Ryuga laughed, "We only waited for you guys to remember us 'cause Sento wanted unbiased viewpoints. But...yeah, Evolto is alive...and out there. He's just scared shitless of Earth after what we did to him."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ragna asked.

"'Cause...our fights are done, man. The only reason we need to get involved anymore...is if we feel like helping out. There's no more evil asshole who ruined our lives...our threats are gone," Ryuga spoke as he held up his Dragon Bottle, "But...the scars are still there...we're fucked up, dude…" he sighed.

"What else is new? ...How many times did we die?" Ragna asked.

"Know one thing I hate about this new world? Making us younger...we can't drink...I miss those old days where we had adult bodies and could drink ourselves under the table those times we had tiny little wins," Ryuga laughed.

"...Heh. Yeah that's a good point," Ragna chuckled a bit...before frowning a bit, "But our peaceful days are getting interrupted again...those damn Time Jackers are trying to mess with time…" he held up one of his hands as he looked at the back, "And I don't have the Azure Grimoire anymore, so I can't become Reaper to help anymore…"

"Yeah…" Ryuga sighed, "Demo sa...ano gaki…" he smirked, "I feel like he's a pain in the ass...a bit on the stupid side...and obnoixious...but damn it all...he reminds me of Sento."

"Hmm?"

"The new guy, Gays."

"I think you mean 'Gaze,'" Ragna corrected.

"Blaise?"

"Are you being a dumbass on purpose because he's watching us with terrible hiding skills in a big red robot?" Ragna deadpanned as Time Mazine Geiz tried to hide behind a smaller tree.

"Oh...the faker…" Ryuga muttered.

"Why you being so hard on the little pisshead?" Ragna asked.

"Sento drilled the lesson hard into our skulls remember...Riders protect, Riders are heroes of Love and peace. Something about seeing that guy go around using that power to hurt a life...don't sit right with me," he explained, "Protect the world my ass...he's just taking an easy way out."

"What if you couldn't kill your bad guy before he was a bad guy? You wouldn't?" Ragna asked.

"Hell no! Then what's the point? I didn't beat him; I just killed some guy!" Ryuga said loudly, "I'd keep trying 'till I kicked the ass of the guy who pissed me off! If I went to the trouble of going to the past before he was even bad, what'd be the point? I'd rather just save him from being bad. Kick his ass off the wrong path."

"...Fair enough," Ragna nodded a bit, "Heh..and I'm one to talk kinda...considering the situation I was in before meeting you guys."

"I mean you were an asshole...but at least you were a _considerate_ asshole," Ryuga argued, earning a punch to his arm, "Itai!"

"Doesn't mean I can't kick your ass still," Ragna smirked.

"Yeah right!" he laughed.

Geiz walked out of his Time Mazine and made his way back inside. He stopped as he noticed Sento, sitting at the bar, writing down something.

"You know your intents are indeed noble...but...you never had the nerve to complete it," Sento spoke, making him stop, "Deep down, a kind heart beats inside of you. You don't want to hurt or kill. You just want your people-your _friends_-to live in peace."

"Then what should I do!?" Geiz snapped.

"Hmm...you know there is a theory that time travel is altogether impossible," he sighed, "The past...can't be changed."

"What?" Geiz asked.

"The past has already happened. You can't just go back and undo it. Otherwise, you'd vanish...and it causes a paradox that breaks time and space as it were entirely." Sento explained, "Rather...what you're doing is causing a branching dimension; your actions forming a new world. No matter what, your time will exist...that is the truth. But here in this time...you are building a new world. So...you can either give into the inevitable...or...protect that which you've made." he smiled

"But if it's…" Geiz went on.

"Coming from me...you think too hard," Sento smirked, "You aren't like me or Sougo. You are a man of passion...a fickle and...complex human being. So...tell me Kamen Rider Geiz...what does that passion in your heart tell you to do?"

"I...I don't know…" Geiz sighed, "If you're right, then what does it matter what I do?"

"Well in the grand scheme of things, nothing we do truly matters in the long run. Only by living in the present do you find that meaning." Sento argued, "Look in that heart beating in your chest. If you really are a Kamen Rider...you'll know what you need to do."

"..." Geiz looked as his Ridewatch as he let the words sink in and his mind think...no. That's not right, he stopped and listened to a voice that he'd been ignoring for a while. The one which told him to do something else...but first he'd needed to do something else first.

"Lucky shot!" Ryuga growled as he and Ragna walked in. The two then stopped as Geiz walked up to them.

"Onegai!" he bowed his head, "Let me use your power...to save people who are in danger!" he declared, "Please...let me earn the title Kamen Rider!"

"..." Ryuga rubbed the back of his neck, "Ah mou fine! Just stop with the bowing crap, Rookie!"

"...You still need to prove yourself to me if you want me to acknowledge you," Ragna replied as he crossed his arms, "Rescue my little sister, Noel Vermillion."

"Hai…" Geiz nodded, "I'll save her. I won't let anyone else lose family."

"See...that's how you respond!" Ryuga smirked, slapping his back.

Geiz blinked as his pocket began glowing. One of the blank Ridewatches from when he transformed changed as it became blue and orange with Cross-Z's mask on it. Geiz quickly dug it out to look at its new design and clicked the top.

**=CROSS-Z=**

"Feels weird when it's said like that," Ryuga noted.

"No kidding," Makoto spoke as she poked her head in, "It sounds more like 'Clawz' than 'Cross-Z.'"

"No, it's sounds more like Claus," Ryuga argued.

"Can we hear it again?" Makoto asked, pushing the top of the Ridewatch.

**=Doragon no chikara de tatakau Build no aibō, moeru nekketsu Raidā wa... Cross-Z da!=**

"...Why can't ours do that?" Makoto asked in surprise, "That was neat!"

"Bah…" Ryuga waved off, "Don't lose that thing. ...Seriously, if you lose it and something happens to my powers? I'm gonna be mad!"

"...What about you?" Ragna asked, looking right at Makoto, "You accept the kid or Geiz here?"

"I'm not giving them my powers…" she crossed her arms, "Give me a lady rider and sure." she smirked.

"And as usual, you are cheeky," Ragna deadpanned.

"No rule says I can't be, Raggy. Besides, I just got my powers back...no way am I gonna give them up yet," Makoto smirked further.

"You would if it was Naoto," Ryuga muttered before Makoto stomped his foot, "Gah!"

"It wasn't like that!"

"Ah...I was joking…"

"Besides she remembers you now…" Sento pointed out, "I'm sure there's a lot to unpack there." he raised his hand and blocked a thrown object from Makoto, "Don't hate me 'cause I'm telling the truth."

"I...oh you…!" Makoto seethed, about to reach for her Driver and Bottle.

"Makoto, don't y'all even think about it," a female voice spoke.

"But...mom~!"

"Hi, Mrs. Nanaya." Sento waved.

"Ma'am!" Ryuga and Ragna tensed as they stood straight.

"We were just teasing Makoto a little. The new kid was gonna to take our place and save the world so...we...can retire." Sento smirked, putting his hands around Ryuga and Makoto, "Now...to force these two to admit the ever growing romantic tension going on between them...I bet in Ryuga caving first!"

"Hah?!" Ryuga gawked at that.

"Now come on. Y'all don't need t' tease 'em so," the voice giggled a bit as a fair-tanned skinned woman with long light-brown hair walked in, two bangs framing her youthful, motherly face.

'_No tail?'_ Geiz and Tsukuyomi pondered.

"Oh come on you ship 'em too," Sento chuckled.

"Sento!" both barked.

"Ooh, that's my cue to get things ready!" he cheered, running off down to his lab.

"...We pranking him later when he's not looking?" Ryuga whispered to Makoto.

"Massively…"

"Now y'all say yer havin' trouble with a babysittin'?" Mrs. Nanaya asked.

"Oh...yeah. You s-"

"Baka-jo! Lambo-sama wants to play a game!" Lambo shouted as he jumped from behind the bar and pounced on Ryuga's head.

"Ah! Not again!" Ryuga yelped before blinking as he didn't feel Lambo on his head.

"Now ain't y'all just an adorable little bovine," Mrs. Nanaya noted, holding Lambo.

"Wah...what happen…?" Lambo blinked confused. One second he was jumping Baka-jo...the next he was being lifted up by this nice lady. He didn't get it...was it magic!? "A magic lady!"

"Well, Ah might know a few," Mrs. Nanaya replied, reaching behind his afro's left horn and pulled out a coin, "See?"

"Ohh~!" Lambo awed.

"And just like that, he's hooked on mom," Makoto giggled.

"...Why doesn't she have a tail?" Geiz asked Makoto quietly.

"Mom's human while dad's a Beastkin," Makoto replied..before frowning as she glared at him, "Why? Got a problem with that?"

"No, no. I'm good," Geiz replied.

"Excuse him. It's just...we wondered more about you and he's...a dunderhead," Tsukuyomi sighed, "This world is becoming stranger and stranger to us." '_I hope the others are fine...and where is Woz?'_

* * *

"Welcome!" Woz shouted, greeting Sougo and the others in the other timeline.

"What the…?! Oi! How'd you get here before us?" Gokudera growled.

"Wherever my Maoh needs me, I shall be there!" Woz replied, smirking at Gokudera.

"Nani?" Gokudera growled as he butted heads with Woz.

"It is my role as his chronicler!" Woz grunted, pushing back.

"As the Juudaime's right hand, I shall be by his side all the time!" Gokudera growled.

"Guys, play around after," Sougo spoke as he walked ahead, "Woz...do you know where I can find the Another Rider?"

"Yes, though given the year we are in, it will prove difficult."

"Eh? Why would…" Yamamoto began.

"Freeze!" the trio tensed as they turned to see some men in uniforms and robots standing behind them, aiming what looked like blasters at them, "Who are you people, and what was that machine we saw you come out of?"

"...um...what machine?" Sougo denied.

"Don't lie!" one of the men snapped, "One of our cameras saw you people leave that machine...what is it?"

"Oh, I really don't want to do this bit…" Sougo sighed, pulling out his Ridewatch, "I'll take the robots, guys...try not to hurt them too bad."

"Hai!" Gokudera and Yamamoto smirked, cracking their knuckles.

"Hey...wait. What are you...AUGH!" they cried as the sounds of crushing metal, fist meeting face, and explosions went off.

"Oof...These military pants are tight…" Sougo cringed as the quartet walked out dressed in the stolen uniforms of the NOL agents they beat up.

"Oh neat! This one had a katana," Yamamoto beamed.

"This one just had this junky rifle...ugh...it's so poorly made like it was designed to NOT hit the target…" Gokudera groaned, "This'll take me a few minutes to fix."

"Perfect thinking, Waga Maoh! Now we shall not be stopped by the NOL," Woz smiled, holding up his book and reading it, "Truly genius!"

"Do they have to be so tight?" Gokudera grumbled, "I had to leave a quarter of my bombs out just to make this fit."

"..." Sougo looked over at the large pile of dynamite, "...That's a quarter?!"

"Quarter and an eighth…" Gokudera admitted, "I might have had to make room for these spare rounds for this rifle...which was made by an idiot!"

"...Okay…" Sougo noted, '_Here's to hoping he doesn't catch fire anytime soon.'_

"Only an idiot would let themselves catch fire and not have preventive measures on their hidden explosives for that," Reborn stated, wearing a green wig and yellow contacts.

"What's with the costume?" Sougo asked.

"Psst...Juudaime...who's that?" Gokudera whispered, pointing at Reborn.

"...A...are you joking? Th-"

"Forget it. Let us go!" Reborn ordered.

"Right...important stuff." Sougo nodded as he walked on, "Where can we find the monster…?" he then heard a large explosion, "Gokudera-kun?"

"Wasn't me."

"I can confirm that," Yamamoto spoke.

"Then I think we found it ...thanks Murphy," he sighed while putting on his Driver.

"Forward to history!" Woz shouted.

"The faster I can get out of these pants…" Yamamoto muttered, "Seriously, it's like they made these things a size smaller than the label said."

"That's what all formal pants are meant to do, even if these are mixed with military," Gokudera muttered in annoyance.

"Let's stop talking about the pants…" Sougo sighed, "Hopefully no one's trying to fight it…"

* * *

"AHH!"

"Major Kisaragi, Wilhelm is down!"

"God damnit, Murphy!" Sougo groaned, "Wait….ah! We're wearing grunt uniforms!" he realized.

"So what's the plan?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well, I'm partial to let them run out of soldiers...but...that feels wrong. I'm going in. Guys, move them out of here. Gokudera...I can't believe I'm gonna say this...but...blow it all up. Blow things up like you've never blown them up before!"

"HAI!" he cheered with a salute, already having several sticks in his hands and a lit cigarette in mouth.

"Uh sir…" a NOL soldier tapped Jin's shoulder, "SIR!" he panicked.

"What!?"

"Dynamite!" he shouted as dynamite began raining around them.

"...I'll take care of it," Jin frowned, getting into a drawing stance as he quickly unsheathed his sword, causing all the fallen dynamite to instantly freeze and shatter.

"Sir…" he looked up.

"Oh what fresh hell…" Jin blinked as more dynamite landed at their feet.

"It's been an honor sir!" the soldier saluted as it all went off, blowing up the ground and sending them all flying.

"**Grr?"** Another Build blinked.

"Henshin!" Sougo shouted, running through the smoke.

**=RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O~!=**

Zi-O jumped out as he landed a kick to Another Build making him stumble back. Zi-O spun as he kicked Another Build across the face making his jaw open from the shock of the strike as he was sent rolling back. Zi-O stood his ground after his kick as he entered a martial arts pose.

"Ugh…damn it. Who…" Jin began as he slowly got up, seeing what was happening, "..."

"Okay. Now t-ahh!" Zi-O yelped as he narrowly dodged a cutting wave, a trail of ice being left in its wake, "Eh?!"

"A Kamen Rider…" Jin frowned as the NOL soldiers got up and aimed their blasters at Zi-O, "There are legends about you...ones the NOL sees as an immediate threat."

"Wait..but…"

"Silence. You're under arrest for posing a threat to the NOL and Imperator."

"HAH?!" Zi-O gawked before Another Build tackled into him from behind, "Ahh!" he gawked.

"Double bombs!" Gokudera shouted as dynamite landed around the NOL and exploded, sending them flying over.

"Nani?" Jin asked, swinging his sword only for Yamamoto to block it with his stolen katana.

"Gomen, but we need you to not bother our friend," he smiled simply as Jin just glared, his anger rising from the defiance.

"Don't interfere!" Jin snapped as he swung.

"I don't get what your problem is...but I don't leave my friends behind." he smirked while blocking the swing, he pushed him back before holding the sword up like a bat and swinging.

Jin blocked...but to his shock, the sheer force behind it sent him skidding back and smacking into a destroyed car. Jin felt his arms shaking. An unbelievable force was behind that amateur swing...a potential that made him worry.

"Gomen...first time I've ever held a sword." Yamamoto smiled, resting the katana on his shoulder, "But Pops says I'm a fast learner at sports, so...let's give it a try."

"Nice, Yamamoto!" Zi-O spoke as he rolled forward and swung his leg, tripping Another Build.

The real Kamen Rider spun around on his arm as he jumped to his feet. He summoned the Jikan Girade as it folded into gun mode. He aimed and began shooting blasting Another Build in the chest, making him stumble back. Another Build roared only to be shot again by a barrage of normal bullets which pelted and bounced off him.

"Not bad but you can do better." Reborn spoke, holding a machine gun, "Straighten your arm, aim along the top of the gun, and pull the trigger!"

"Hai!" Zi-O nodded, following his orders as he aimed and shot Another Build, making sparks fly.

"Now tilt it to the side 90 degrees, hold with both hands to reduce recoil and aim at the legs then shoulder," Reborn added.

Zi-O did so as he held the gun with both hands. He aimed low and shot Another Build's legs, making him stumble in his charge. Zi-O aimed up as he shot at Another Build's shoulder making him stumble back and roll across the ground.

"Heh...not bad…" Reborn smirked, seeing how well Zi-O followed his instructions.

"So awesome~" Zi-O whispered as he turned around and held his hands up as Reborn aimed a sniper rifle at his head, "AH! I thought I did good!"

"Fight like you're about to die!" Reborn smirked, pulling the trigger as the red bullet phased through his helmet.

"Re...born!" Zi-O shouted as the fire symbol flashed on his forehead.

Another Build blinked as Zi-O's fist struck his face, making him stumble back. Zi-O rushed as he unleashed a barrage of punches that pushed the Another Rider back further and further. Zi-O leaned back and swung his leg, striking Another Build and making him fall back and roll across the ground. Another Build groaned and looked up only for its jaw to drop in panic as Zi-O lifted up a car. The Another Rider panicked as he was smacked by the car, sending him flying and through a concrete wall. Another Build groaned, stuck to another wall before gawking as the hole he flew through became larger.

"Blue punch buggy!" Zi-O roared before tossing the car into Another Build crushing the wall and dropping part of the ceiling on him, "No punch back!"

"Hmm...might be too effective." Reborn noted.

"Whoa!" Yamamoto grunted, blocking another slash from Jin, "You know...you need to work on that temper." he smirked, tilting his sword as he took control of the leverage, "Oh!" he blinked, kicking Jin back.

Jin blinked before he stumbled stepping on something round. He looked down and panicked, realizing he was standing over dynamite. Yamamoto rushed away just as the wicks ran out as the explosion sent him flying and landing on a car. Jin coughed in pain as he lost his grip on his sword and let himself lay there.

"Whoa! Those are some strong fireworks!" Yamamoto chuckled.

"It's dynamite, Baseball-freak." Gokudera complained.

"Hai hai!" he laughed before punching Jin out as he groaned and raised his head, "He's gonna feel that for a while."

"Tch. Whatever," Gokudera snorted.

"**GAH!"** Another Build cried, tossed out a window as Zi-O jumped out after him just as the flame on his head died down.

"Oh...I hit him with a car!" Zi-O realized.

"Don't forget you need to use that new Ridewatch to destroy his Anotherwatch," Reborn reminded.

"Hai!" Zi-O spoke, taking the Build Watch off his arm, "Senpai...I'm leaving the fight in the present up to you." he spoke to the Watch as he twisted it and clicked it.

**=BUILD!=**

* * *

"Ha!" Sento grunted, kicking Another Build across the face and making him stumble back, "Come out, Time Jackers!"

"Ugh...why do you keep getting involved?" Heure groaned in annoyance, "You lost your powers already...just stop…"

"Lost?" Sento smirked, "Oh you underestimate me, kid. My power comes from something stronger, Love and Peace!" he smirked shaking two bottles.

Heure blinked in confusion as he watched math and equations float around him. Another Build blinked confused as the equations circled around them. Sento smirked as he slotted them.

**=RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!=**

Sento began cranking the driver as the numbers spun faster and faster confusing them.

**=ARE YOU READY!?=**

"Henshin." Sento declared simply after tapping his forehead.

* * *

"Armor time!" Zi-O smirked spinning his Ziku Driver.

**=ARMOR TIME! BEST MATCH BUILD~!=**

Zi-O tapped his helmet as the armor did the same.

* * *

Sento let the armor slam onto him as his body was covered in the red and blue armor of Build.

**=HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK YEAH~!=**

"Sa…" Build sighed.

* * *

The armor flew off and smacked Another Build making him stumble back before it flew back to Zi-O who let it clasp on as steam ejected from the sides. He lifted the Drill Crusher Crusher as it began spinning.

"Sa…" Zi-O began.

* * *

"Shōri no hōsoku wa kimatta!" Both Riders shouted from across the veil of time and space.

* * *

"But that's not how it works...your powers should be gone!" Huere shouted.

"I feel pretty good." Build spoke jumping around, "Ikuze nisemono!" he spoke rushing as he punched his Distorted Doppelganger.

Build spun and kicked Another Build making him stumble back. The two jumped into the air at one another. Another Build summoned a bokken only to be slashed by the Drill Crusher which sliced through the Another Rider's weapon and across his chest. As the two fell Build thrust his weapon as it struck Another Build and sent him flying down. Another Build grunted as he hit the ground before the real Build slammed his tank leg into his chest causing the ground beneath him to shatter. Build flipped back as he pulled out a larger soda bottle shaped device.

"Build up!"

**=Shuwatto Hajikeru! RabbitTank Sparkling! Yea-Yeahhh!=**

Build's armor flashed as it became more dynamic. Jagged white armor bands formed around his ankles wrists and triceps. White bubbles formed in his armor as three large bladed scallops formed along his arms. White thunderbolts formed along his helmet as his rabbit eye looked like it was electrocuted and the tank Eye was in the midst of shooting. Color matching lightning bolt shoulder armor finished the form.

* * *

"Ha!" Zi-O shouted slashing Another Build with his Drill Crusher Crusher. The weapon tore through Another Build's bokken making him stagger.

Zi-O thrust it into his chest making him stumble back. Another Build grunted in pain as Zi-O continued punching the drill bit into his abdomen. Zi-O slashed his arm as Another Build cried in pain as he fell over. Zi-O raised his hand as he made his weapon glow and vanish into a clock themed portal. Zi-O jumped as a red shockwave carried him through the air, he slammed his leg into Another Build as a blue tank tread of energy formed on his foot and began grinding on the Another Rider's chest armor making it grunt before being sent skidding back.

Zi-O summoned his Jikan girade as he held it up to challenge the Another Rider to a sword battle. Another Build saw his poor stance and growled in anger as he summoned his Bokken. Zi-O blocked swing after swing as he backed up each time. The Moment Zi-O backed into a wall he pushed himself off it with his leg as the red shockwave carried him forward, Another Build ducked to the side...only to be slashed making him roll to the floor in pain. Another Build got up and rushed only for Zi-O to duck around his downward swing, Zi-O lowered his arm and flipped his leg out as he spun around and swung his sword and slashed Another Build across his back. Zi-O stomped his foot before jumping back and flipping over Another Build.

Another Build swung a bokken only to miss as Zi-O swung his leg and kicked off it, Zi-O flipped through the air before correcting himself and swinging up as he landed. The combined force from his spin and swing sent Another Build flying and slamming into a building wall before sliding down it. Another Build roared rushing him as the two traded blows, Zi-O blocking each punch before swinging his arm around and hooking it around the Another Riders, he flexed his arm and grabbed him in an arm bac before kicking the Dark imitation in the stomach making him grunt and stumble back. Another Build then gawked as Zi-O raised his hand as it flashed with blue energy, he punched his hand as a shockwave which sounded like a tank shooting was heard.

* * *

"It doesn't matter what you do!" Heure growled as Build was fighting his evil distortion, "We have your little friend and will use her to wipe you and your friends from this world!"

"I...wouldn't count on that," Build spoke, slashing with the 4Koma Ninpoutou and Kaizoku Hassyar; Each swing making the Another Rider stumble back as he slashed it across its torso, he crossed his weapons blocking a swing, before swinging the Ninpoutou out and stabbing it into Another Build's chest. As he stumbled back he was slashed by both weapons in a cross slash making him stumble back. Another Build held up his Bokken only for it to be cut to shreds with the next double swing. Build tossed the weapons away as he spun around and then held up the Drill Crusher in gun form with Gatling slotted and the Hawk Gatlinger. He unleashed a barrage of bullets, which forced Another Build to stumble back in pain.

"You can't even stop us. She's been taken to where you'll surely be wiped out!" Heure grunted, "And what can you do all alone like this!?"

"Who said he was alone?!" three voices shouted.

Another Build turned around as Grease jumped and slammed a kick to his face. Rogue slid across the ground and kicked his leg and tripped Another Build, making him flip up and into the air. Cross-Z with the Sclash Driver roared as his new silver suit with a blue dragon on his torso and dragon-themed mask roared as jumped and landed a drop kick to Another Build, sending him to the real Build who swung his arms as the bladed scallops on his arms extended and slashed the Doppelganger away and to the side.

"Horya!" Cross-Z Charge roared.

"Wh...but that's not…" Heure began before he felt something tap his shoulder, "?"

"Hello…" Heure began to turn to see Nova behind him, who immediately put a trashcan over him, "And night"

"H-hey! That's cheating! Y...wait. Is there superglue in ehre?!" Heure freaked as he tried to get the trash can off, only to end up falling, "Ahh! Help! I can't get up!"

"Mmm…..no," Nova replied as she kicked him down a long flight of stairs.

"Nice da Makoto!" Grease gave a thumbs up as he kicked Another Build, making him stumble back.

"Follow the plan! Leave this much to us!" Rogue grunted, swinging and punching Another Build and lifting him up into the air.

"Ha!" Build and Cross-Z Charge roared, landing a double rider kick which sent Another Build flying and sliding across the ground.

"Can do. I'll deal with the little cheater," Nova shrugged.

Another Build grunted, getting up before blinking as the four Riders stood side by side. Cross-Z, Grease, and Rogue removed their Sclash Drivers and put on Build Drivers as Build held up the FullFull bottle.

"I know what you're thinking, but yes...we _are_ that cruel," Build laughed, shaking the bottle as he plugged the Hazard Trigger into his belt.

**=MAX HAZARD ON! RABBIT & RABBIT!=**

"Hehehe...Sento and Kajun fixed these up for us...No more backlash!" Grease shouted, holding up the Blizzard Knuckle and inserting the Blizzard FullBottle into it.

**=BOTTLE KIIN! GREASE BLIZZARD!=**

"Finally, my Build Driver form is perfected." Rogue spoke as he bent and made the Prime Rogue FullBottle chomp.

**=PRIME ROGUE!=**

"Finally, I missed this power!" Cross-Z cheered, slotting his Magma Dragon bottle into the Magma Knuckle.

**=BOTTLE BURN! CROSS-Z MAGMA!=**

"Build up!" the four shouted cranking the belts. Another Build was pushed back by the surge of power from all four transforming at once.

**=KURENAI NO SPEEDY JUMPER! RABBITRABBIT/GOKUNETSU KINNIKU! CROSS-Z MAGMA/GEKITOU SHINKA! GREASE BLIZZARD/TAIGI BANSEI! PRIME ROGUE!=**

"HA!" all four roared as their armors changed.

Build stepped forward, covered in all red armor with two rabbit eyes. Cross-Z's suit turned bright orange with black armor in the shape of multiple dragon heads covering his body. Grease's armor turned icy blue with a large robotic claw manipulator over his left hand. Rogue's armor lost all its cracks, the under suit becoming black as golden accented armor formed on his arms and legs. His torso has a golden vine pattern and a matching pattern on his mask replacing the crack patterns, finally a white cape formed behind him.

The four charged Another Build, who just got up. Build rushed past him, swinging the FullBottle Buster and slashing the doppelganger across the torso to start making sparks fly. Cross-Z roared as he slammed a flaming punch to Another Build's face, making him shoot back across the ground and into a wall. Grease skid across the floor as his left arm began spinning as ice formed a giant projection of it, which he slammed into Another Build. The ice shattered as the Another Rider stumbled forward where Rogue grabbed him by his head. Rogue roared, lifting him up and tossing him up; as the Another Rider fell, he punched his fist up and sent him flying even higher into the air.

Build jumped and slashed the Another Rider back down to the ground below as it cried in shock. It was then kicked by Cross-Z sending him flying to Grease who swung an uppercut that launched him back over to Rogue who pulled out the Nebulasteam gun and blasted him in mid-air. Cross-Z jumped as he swing his Beat Closer and slashed Another Build across the chest with sparks of fire sending him flying down. Grease roared as his shoulder armor blasted him into the air as he landed a drop kick to Another Build making him cough in pain. Rogue tossed his cape as he used it like a net to snag Another Build mid-air and swing him around to Build.

**=KOTETSU NO BLUE WARRIOR! TANKTANK!=**

Build swung his arm as he backhanded Another Build with his new armor as the tread on his arms began grinding and sent him flying into a wall and bouncing off it, only to be blasted back by his shoulder tank cannons. Another Build groaned as Build held up the Full Bottle Buster in gun mode and blasted him with a powerful blue energy blast which sent him skidding back.

"Whoo! Get him, boys! Hit him so hard his past self will feel it!" Nova cheered on as Heure staggered back onto the top step...only for her to lightly flick her fingers against him as he rolled back down the stairs once more.

* * *

"Ha!" Zi-O Build Armor shouted, slashing with his Zikan Girade and Drill Crusher Crusher, making Another Build stumble back. Another Build rushed to swing his Bokken only for it to be blocked by the Girade and the Drill Crusher Crusher rammed into his chest.

"**Grr...Omae…"** Another Build grunted. He formed two basketballs and tossed them only for Zi-O to deflect both with his weapons.

"Senpai?" Zi-O asked, lowering his weapons slightly upon hearing him finally speak.

"**Ohma...Sasegawa...mine…"**

'_He's still hung up on the loss?' _Zi-O thought, fully lowering his weapons to his side with a sigh, "Senpai...your ambition is a little weak isn't it?" he asked, making him turn to him, "True...I do admire Sasegawa a lot...She's the first crush I had who's my actual age…" he sighed the last part, "Demo...all I did was talk to her. I was myself...and that was enough. Maybe you should try being yourself. Not the image you present to others." he offered, looking at his reflection in his sword, "Mmm! That's surely the best way to go about it!"

"**Grrr...OMAE!"** he growled before grunting as energy arrows struck his chest, making him stumble back.

"Zi-O!" Geiz shouted, already transformed, as he and Tsukuyomi ran in.

"Oh not again," Zi-O groaned, "Wait. Are you the Geiz who I just left back a year ahead or the one I haven't talked to yet?"

"Shut up before you cause yet another problem," Geiz sighed.

"Oh good it's the one I know," Zi-O sighed in relief, "Wait...what's happening in the future? Did Build-senpai and the others rescue Noel-san?"

"That's his job," Tsukuyomi replied, pointing at Geiz.

"Eh?"

"We think one of the Time Jackers brought her here for a specific reason," Geiz explained.

"Really?" Zi-O pondered.

"More than likely, it's something that isn't in the other universe that requires her," Reborn guessed.

"Oh...then I-"

"No. You focus on Another Build," Tsukuyomi stated," Geiz and I will go look for them."

"...Be careful t-" Zi-O began before blocking a strike from the charging Another Build, "Then! Kamen Riders aren't exactly liked in this time, especially by those NOL guys!"

"Oh good. Now Geiz can see what it feels like to get shot at by idiots," Tsukuyomi spoke.

"I like her," Reborn smiled.

"Okay, I get it…" Geiz growled, "I'm off! Zi-O, don't break time!"

"No promises!" he grunted, slashing Another Build.

"We...are trying," Yamamoto spoke, punching Jin out again once he began waking up.

"You're too soft!" Gokudera spoke, sticking dynamite under him, "_This_ is how it's done." he spoke, using his cigarette to light the fuse.

"Ugh...damn…" Jin began as he got up, only to notice the dynamite underneath him, "...I hate you b-"

***BOOOOOM!***

"NIIII-SAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Jin screamed as he flew off into the distance.

"Oh...That's Ragna's brother…" Zi-O realized as he and Another Build stopped and looked at that.

* * *

"Hmm…" Schwartz clicked a pocket watch closed as he sat down on a bench with a sleeping Noel beside him, "I was sure I asked him to appear here...for what that man is, you think he'd be more punctual…"

"Oh I've been here for a while now," a voice spoke from behind him, "You just never bothered to take notice of your surroundings."

"Neither do you." Schwartz spoke, appearing behind the man with green hair, Schwartz on the bench fading into purple mist, "But I suppose to a man with so much time as you...What's a few moments?"

"...Oh, you I like," the man smirked, "It's hard to find someone who enjoys as much chaos as me, especially…" he lifted his fedora a bit, revealing his golden, snake-like eyes, "When time is involved…"

"I am but a man with an ambition. But...it matters little to you. By the time my plans will matter...you'll have moved on to your next ambitious adventure." Schwartz smiled, "But I find we can have a worthwhile business venture." he motioned to Noel, "I believe, this young lady is useful to your current plots...or are you a scheme man?"

"...So you know of the Master Unit..." the man noted as he looked down at Noel, "Which means...ahh I see now. No matter where or when, it seems her fate as the Eye of the Azure is still the same."

"Well I don't need her." he sighed, "All the shenanigans in my timeline are much more complex." he chuckled, "But...it benefits me if you have her."

"...You do realize if you hand her to me…" the man began before a pair of chains with large metal snake heads appeared, fangs bare as they aimed at Schwartz' neck, "What's to stop me from using the Master Unit to create as much despair and chaos as I please? ...Or better yet...destroying it?"

"Like I said...it benefits me." he smiled simply, "After all...what does the time of this world matter to those who don't call it home?" he smiled as the chains froze with glitching like flickers around them, "Or one who is trying to dethrone the King of Time itself?"

"...Then I say I'm all ears…"

"Take the girl...do whatever you want to this world...it serves my purposes if this world falls apart. More than you know." he smiled appearing at the bench in a sudden flicker as he sat down, "I'd hurry...meddlesome teenage superheroes are on their way to ruin your plans...again." he smiled.

"...I await the challenge," the man smirked as he moved to pick Noel up.

"Stop!" Geiz shouted as he ran towards them.

"Hmm...not the teenage meddler I was expecting." Schwartz spoke.

"Hand the girl over n-" Geiz began before the chains wrapped around him, "?!"

"Well now...you look like a Kamen Rider, but you don't use FullBottles," the man in a fedora noted.

"Th..who…?!" Geiz began before the chains suddenly lifted him up and began to slam him into the ground, the snake heads biting down into his armor as the chains began to grind him along the ground, causing sparks to come off his armor.

"Oh someone you _really_ don't wanna mess with, kid!" the man laughed sadistically as the chains continued to slam and drag Geiz along the ground.

"Hold on…" Schwartz spoke, causing the chains to stop as he walked over and grabbed the two watches on Geiz's right arm, "Heh...you took a lot of pride in taking these, but couldn't even make them obey you." he smirked before walking away with them.

"G...give those b-" Geiz began before the chains resumed their assault on him, "Gah!"

"You have no need for them anymore, Geiz-kun," Schwartz smirked, "You've already lost...you can't kill the future demon king. You've failed."

"No…" he grunted, hitting the ground again, "I...haven't! I'll stop him from ever becoming Ohma!"

"How do you intend to do that?" Schwartz asked, "You don't even have the will to kill him."

"So he's just a wanna be assassin...hehehe...This is almost cute."

"Yeah...I can't…." he grunted as he was left to fall to the ground, "I can't take that idiot's life…'cause he's not evil...he's not the monster I hate." he grunted, reaching to his left, "He's just a goof with a weird dream...but I'll kick his ass to the right path if he ever strays!" he spoke, lifting the new Ridewatch up and clicking it.

**=CROSS-Z=**

"Ara?" Schwartz blinked never seeing this one before, he then smiled, "Time is already changing...wonderful." he looked at the Ghost and Drive watches, "Well you won't be needing these." he smirked, tightening his grip as they began losing color...until they crumbled to dust and fell apart.

"Ah crap...I liked those…" Geiz sighed silently before inserting his new Watch, "Armor Time!"

**=CROSS-Z!=**

He inserted the Ridewatch into his belt before flipping the Ziku Driver.

**=RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~ GEIZ! ARMOR TIME! WAKE UP BURNING! CROSS-Z~!=**

Black armor formed in front of him. A mask like Cross-Z's formed in the new armor. Each shoulder resembled the Cross-Z Dragon with the Dragon bottle inserted. Spikes formed along each gauntlet as the chest plate resembled that of Cross-Z. The armor shot out and blocked the chains before aligning and combining with Geiz as he rushed and delivered a punch to the owner of the chains, making him skid back across the ground.

"...Well…" the man in the fedora began as he wiped his lip a bit, "That happened."

"I'll say it again…" Geiz frowned, lowering his fist as he glared at Shwartz and the green-hared man, "Hand over...the girl."

"I don't think so…" Schwartz laughed, "You, Mr. Terumi? You wanna give the dogooder the girl?"

"No...I'd rather kill him," he smiled.

"You can try," Geiz countered.

"Would, but I am on a tight schedule as is. So for now…" Terumi began before a pair of Smash appeared beside him, "Have some fun with these guys. Just fresh off the experiment table this morning~"

"I hate grunts…" Geiz groaned, summoning the ZikanZax as he began slashing at them. HE spun around as his axe was covered in blue fire slashing through them making them back up. He slotted the Cross-Z watch into the ZikanZax as it began glowing with blue flames.

**=FINISH TIME! CROSS-Z ZAKURI CUTTING!=**

Geiz slashed both down as a dragon og blue fire formed around him. He swung and slashed both as the dragon breathed fire enhancing the cutting power of the swing. Tearing through both making them explode.

"And...wait, what?" Terumi blinked, seeing Noel gone.

"The girl…" Schwartz realized.

* * *

"It's a good thing you're very light…" Tsukuyomi grumbled, lifting Noel over her shoulder, "And men are very stupid." she groaned, almost falling over.

"Oi!" Gokudera grunted while catching her, "Watch it, will ya?"

"Omae...why are you here?" Tsukuyomi blinked.

"Juudaime wanted us to help…" he sighed, "Now move it!"

"Us?" Tsukuyomi repeated before Yamamoto ran over.

"We're clear this way," Yamamoto noted, pointing at the way he came.

"...You are really taking this well," Tsukuyomi noted.

"From what I've heard on forums, you gotta expect craziness like this when it comes to being around Kamen Riders," Yamamoto shrugged.

"This he takes seriously...but mention Mafia..." Gokudera muttered.

"There's no time for games. Important things are going on," Yamamoto pouted.

"Is he smart or...not smart?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"Right!" Gokudera declared.

"Mmm...not so loud…" Noel whispered in her sleep.

"Oh, she's waking up…" the trio realized.

Gokudera blinked, "WAKE UP, WOMAN!" he snapped, making Noel jump off Tsukuyomi's shoulders.

"AHH! S-SORRY! I…" Noel began in panic before blinking, "...W-wait...where am I?"

"A year ago in another dimension," Yamamoto replied.

"We are saving you," Tsukuyomi added.

"Good. You're awake...Let's go!" Gokudera shouted, "Future woman, can you drive us back to the normal time?"

"Do you even know our names?" Tsukuyomi put her hands on her hips.

"Not a letter…" he shook his head.

"W..wait...a year ago? Another…" Noel began before looking out in the distance, spotting a rather familiar wall, "?! This is..."

"I know...but we can get back to our...your...oh this is complicated." Tsukuyomi groaned.

"Let's call it Present," Yamamoto offered, "Now let's hurry. Not sure how long the path's gonna be vacant."

"Let's go!" Gokudera ordered.

"Before that creep with the green hair gets free from Geiz," Tsukuyomi added while dragging Noel by her hand.

* * *

"Your...persistence...is annoying…" Terumi huffed as he launched the chains at Geiz, who ducked around and puched at him again, "Oi! Tall, dark, and creepy...help?"

"Hm... Sorry. It's come to my attention my subordinate has failed me...I need to go set up my next scheme," Schwartz spoke.

"Ah bitch…" Terumi complained as he vanished into mist, implying he left a long time ago, "Well my good mood is gone." he stumbled back from another punch, "And you are just making that mood worse!"

"Cry me a river," Geiz countered as he punched him again.

"...Warning you right now, kid...you hit me one more time…" Terumi paused as a faint venom green aura engulfed him, a look of death and insanity appearing in his eyes, "You are as good as dead."

"...Alright."

**=FINISH TIME! CROSS-Z!=**

"Wait what?!" Terumi asked as Geiz spun his belt.

**=DRAGONIC TIME BURST!=**

"HA!" he roared, jumping and landing a flying roundhouse as blue fire covered his leg, knocking him over and rolling across the ground.

"I get the most annoying sense of Deja vu…" Terumi groaned, coughing in pain, "I'd kill ya...but I got better shit to do. Oi, Phantom! Get me out of here!"

"Oh no you…!" Geiz began before Terumi vanished from sight, "...Tch. Damn it…He got away. Just hope Zi-O hasn't screwed up."

* * *

"Ha!" Zi-O shouted as he kicked Another Build into an abandoned car, "You are really tough to take down! You know that?!"

"**Grr…" **

"You know...I really don't know what else to say to you senpai...I'm sorry for what I did...but I never wanted to fight you at all in the first place," Zi-O spoke, "But...when you began making choices for Sasegawa-san. Choices she had no say in...it upset me. Using authority and popularity to get what you want...that's wrong! Those things should be used for the better of others, not for controlling people and claiming them like objects!"

"**Sasegawa...mine…!"**

"She is not some trophy to be won or owned!" Zi-O declared, "She's not mine and not yours. She's free to choose who she wants to talk too. And if you can't see that ...then I feel sorry for you. And I bet Build-Senpai-tachi feel the same way…"

* * *

"Ha!" Build TankTank shouted, slashing Another Build, "Taking the abilities from others...that seems rather lazy, kid." he laughed.

"We don't get what you want out of this," Cross-Z added, "But we're gonna stop you before you screw shit up anymore."

"Let's see you stand up to our passion, our excitement...our-!" Grease began before Rogue got in front of him.

"This is the end for you!"

"Oi, Beardo!" Grease declared, pushing him away, "You ruined my line!"

"You were taking too long, Potato," Rogue countered.

"Oh bull…!"

"He's getting away!" Nova shouted after kicking Heure down the stairs again, "In fact...lemme get a good blow in before you guys finish things up!"

"Take care of the kid!" all four of them barked, "This is our personal reunion as the four man team that took down Evol!"

"I...ah mou~!" Nova complained.

"I swear...if you...do that again..I...will be so…" Heure began in a tired manner, reaching the top of the stairs once more...before Nova's hand pushed him down the stairs again, "Aw, dang it!"

"Ikuzo!" Build spoke, pulling out his final form device before pushing a button on top and twisting another piece, "Let's finish it."

**=Great. ALL YEAH!=**

"Ike Bakazumi!" Cross-Z roared, pulling his Knuckle out of his belt.

"AH!"

The two bashed their knuckle duster weapons into their other hand as Cross-Z's held his in the left hand and Grease in his right. The two punched forward as they fired off blasts of ice and fire, which struck Another Build. The Another Rider cried in pain as the clashing tempartues exploded as he crashed into a wall.

"Hmph," Rogue grunted as he held up the Nebulasteam Rifle and fired a powerful blast, which sent Another Build flying up into the air.

**=Genius! Are you ready? Kanzen Muketsu no Bottle Yarō! Build Genius! Sugei! Monosugei!=**

Build jumped into the air as he began cranking his belt, the bottles on his armor flashing as power built up within his final form's armor. Multiple formulas appeared around him, all of them perfectly calculated, finely crafted, and linked into one another for a single complete formula.

**=ONE SIDE! GAYAKU SIDE! BOTH SIDES!=**

A rainbow colored bell graph clamped around Another Build, who looked up at Build who was surging energy from all over his armor.

* * *

**=FINISH TIME! BUILD!=**

"Ikuzo…" Zi-O spoke with his arm across his chest as he swung it and flipped the Ziku Driver.

A Red and Blue bell graph slammed and pinned Another Build in place before he could even run.

"Chotto matte!" Zi-O laughed as he began running back to gain distance before he ran back. As he did, equations like those of Build's began to form around him as he closed the distance. He jumped into the air as he reached the top of the graph and kicked his leg out.

**=VORTEX TIME BREAK!=**

* * *

**=GENIUS FINISH!=**

Build kicked his leg out as he began sliding down the graph as he shot down at Another Build. He roared and slammed into him as a powerful rainbow shockwave went out.

* * *

"Ha!" Zi-O shouted, landing a kick to Another Build as blue energy formed along his foot and began grinding against his torso, "Go down!" he shouted before breaking through Another Build, causing a massive explosion, the Another Build Ridewatch flying away and shattering in the air.

* * *

"HA!" Build shouted as Another Build exploded from the kick. Build floated down as the Another Build Anotherwatch hit the ground and shattered, "And that's how it's done. I even cured his baldness," he cheered as a figure landed on the ground beside him with a groan of pain, "Oh right...Makoto, call him a doctor!"

"You're a doctor," Nova deadpanned.

"..." Build face palmed.

"No. A people doctor...He doesn't get people!" Cross-z laughed.

"..." Build pulled out a pen, "I can and will turn you two into squirrels."

"Calling Ms. Litchi now," Nova meeped as she canceled her armor, pulling her phone as she dialed in...while using her foot to knock Heure over the stairs again.

"Oh you guys just plain suck!" Heure screamed as he rolled down the stairs once more.

"Hmph. Not too bad," Rogue snorted before Grease smacked him upside the head, "Nani?!"

"Don't interrupt me, baka!" Grease snapped.

"You take too long!" Rogue growled as the two butted heads, sparks coming out of their 'bug eyes' and colliding with the sparks from the other's 'bug eyes.'

"...Ms. Litchi? You may need to prepare two more beds...yeah. Kazumin and Gen-san," Makoto sighed.

* * *

"Do I take him back to the present?" Zi-O asked, looking at the defeated host of the Another Rider, "Or do I leave him here? Do I take him back or leave him here? Do I take him back or…"

"Sougo," Reborn spoke, getting his attention.

"Hai?"

"Might be best to just take him back. It'll erase his presence as Another Build entirely," Reborn explained.

"Soka…" Zi-O spoke before he blinked, "Wait! One thing before I go!" he shouted before running off.

"Where's he going?" Geiz asked, jogging up to Reborn.

"Not sure...but maybe we should let him do it," Reborn noted.

* * *

"Hmm?" Sento blinked as Kazumi and Gentoku's pockets began glowing.

"Nani…" they blinked, pulling out their respective Ridewatches.

"Oi, where'd you get that?" Ryuga asked.

"Some...kid back in the other world just barged on to my farm and gave it to me…" Kazumi explained, "Said it was my lucky charm that would let me meet my true love...and then I met Noel-tan!" he cheered.

"It beaned me in the head when I was still evil," Gentoku added, "I passed out for the day…" '_I woke up to marker drawings all over my face.'_

"AH! Sougo messed with time!" Makoto shouted, running in holding a RideWatch of her Rider persona.

"Why do we have these?" Ragna asked, holding one as well.

"I think he had a theory…" Sento smiled, "He must have wanted to see what would happen if he gave us blank watches in the past and what would happen after time was fixed."

"So...we lost our powers?" Kazumi asked.

"Me and Sento could still change…" Ryuga argued.

"I think these are more mementos…" Sento explained, "Or rather...this is why our powers are still here...for the most part."

"We're back!" Gokudera shouted, kicking in the door.

"We got your friend back!" Yamamoto smiled as Noel hid behind him and Tsukuyomi.

"Noel-tan!" Kazumi began, only to get tail punched away and out the window.

"NOELLIE!" Makoto beamed, rushing over and hugging Noel.

"I punched a guy with green hair repeatedly to let them get away," Geiz out of his armor snorted.

"...Did you make him flee?" Ragna asked.

"Yep."

"Heh. Got his ass whupped by a rookie," Ragna snorted.

"Not bad…" Ryuga smirked.

"I'm just glad your friend is back..." Geiz sighed.

"Okay...I think I got everybody!" Sougo spoke, popping out of Sento's lab with a list in hand and Reborn on his shoulder, "Let's see...Gentoku-san, Kazumin...Makoto...Ragna...ah right. Their friend Utsumi...did we give him one?"

"I delivered it to him," Reborn smirked.

"Explain," Utsumi spoke, kicking the door in and holding up a Mad Rogue RideWatch, "Why do I have a memory of this thing hitting me in the face and knocking me off a building!?"

"...Reborn…" Sougo began.

"I always wanted to shoot down a cyborg."

"Cyborg janai!" he snapped.

"Well not anymore…" Makoto muttered.

"Stop...stop it now and forever," Utsumu countered.

"You deserve it for acting like a maniac for months!" Makoto argued.

"I said sorry!"

"No you didn't! You died!" she argued.

"Oh right. You weren't there for that battle…" Utsumi remembered.

"What battle!?" she asked.

"None…" the male Kamen Riders all muttered, "What battle? There was no battle for the fate of this universe in the plane between dimensions…" they all chanted, "We admit nothing!"

"Ah mou~! I hate being left out of the fun!" Makoto complained.

"It doesn't sound like they had fun…" Tsubaki argued as the rest had been watching the chaos for a while now and didn't know when to intervene.

"Mmm...I…" Makoto began before blinking, "...Wait. When did you…?"

"I followed Utsumi after I put a warning out for the Time Jackers," Tsubaki explained.

"So...it's all fixed?" Noel asked.

"Yep!" Sento and Sougo nodded.

"So we can go back to our normal lives again?"

"I wouldn't say so," Kajun spoke, walking in from upstairs as she looked at some papers, "Reborn-san, I've written down all the proper paperwork, and candidates to help Sougo in his training and possible Guardians for this branch."

"Hmm?" Utsumi raised a brow at that.

"...Oh yes. First off; good to see you've returned, Utsumi. Second, to those who didn't pay attention to what I've said before, we're mafia now."

"HAH!?" most everyone shouted.

"Yare yare…" Sento sighed.

"We own you now," Reborn smiled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! How?!" Ryuga asked.

"Because you know about Dying Will Flames," Reborn replied.

"Only because you shot us!" Ragna snapped as he pointed at himself and Kazumi.

"Call it a test."

"TEST?!"

"Yes, test. To see if you are decent enough for the Vongola. I was worried the whole mutant thing would impede that," Reborn explained, "So since you all have some flame or another, or several I can dra-...Recruit you into our famiglia."

"...Ooh. Mom's gonna kill me if she found out I joined a mafia family…" Makoto paled.

"So what...we...obey him!?" Ragna pointed at Sougo, who was busy keeping Gokudera from trying to kill Yamamoto.

"CORRECT!"

"Gh?!" Ragna jumped as the group turned to see Woz, "Stop doing that sh…" he tensed when he felt something glare at him from upstairs, "...What you just did."

"Ah! She heard! Every superhero for themselves!" Makoto panicked.

"That's why we were wearing suits and living in Italy…" Tsubaki realized.

"Why was Noel a nun though...that part still made no sense…" Gentoku added.

"...I...think it was to honor Celica's memory," Noel guessed.

"Complaint retracted," Gentoku smirked, looking at Kazumi huddled in the corner out of despair, "You do that, kiddo." he smiled, patting Noel's head.

"Again, I approve," Ragna added.

"I believe that's more defensive brother instincts...but regardless…" Tsubaki sighed.

"I guess this means we're part of Sougo-kun's family," Sento smiled as they turned to see the three younger boys all falling over in an attempt to break up the fighting.

"I'm gonna blow you to hell, Yakyu-baka!/Wrestling this time?! Okay!/Please stop fighting!" the three shouted rolling across the floor.

"The world is doomed…" Ragna muttered before Sento pointed to the other side of the room.

"You bastard! I'll kill you, Beardo!/Bring it on, Potato!/Cut it out bakas!" Kazumi, Gentoku, and Ryuga wrestled along the ground.

"...It's a mirror match," Makoto snickered.

"Makoto Acornia Nanaya…" Mrs. Nanaya's voice spoke.

"Gh?!" Makoto tensed, slowly looking over to see her mom standing on the stairs, holding a sleeping Lambo in her hands, "Mom, I swear I didn't know! Please don't kill me! If any..uh...it's Ryuga's fault!"

"Wow! Just back the bus right over me, why don't ya?!" Ryuga shouted from within his respective fight cloud with Gentoku and Kazumi.

"Mmmblm…" Lambo mumbled in his sleep.

"Oh that reminds me. My Maoh, your mother called and wanted to tell you that your school called," Woz spoke, making Sougo tense, "There was also a follow up call from a disciplinary committee member...and that he would bite you to death for being late for school."

"AH!" Sougo panicked, "Oh…!" he continued to panic.

"Ah...I do enjoy this," Reborn chuckled, tipping his hat as he sat on Sento's shoulder.

"Chaos?" Sento questioned.

"Yep."

"Reborn~!" Sougo cried.

* * *

_SZ: And Build arc comes to a close….right guys?...right?_

_Z0: And done! *falls over* _

_GT: Yay! Onwards to the next preview!_

_Z0: Snrrk It's a break chapter before Ex-Aid! *lets the wall fall on us to swipe to the preview* _

_SZ: Ike!_

* * *

**Jikai, Zi-O Reborn!**

Sougo: Uhm Kaa-chan...did someone else cook today?

Alice: Reborn-san realized he needed some extra assistance to help improve your grades and called someone to assist.

Gokudera: BLARGH! I...it's her...ugh...gurg…

Sougo: Gokudera-kun...oi...Gokudera-kun!? Pull yourself together!

Reborn: Her name is Bianchi, she is Gokudera's older half sister, and a master assassin using the art of poison cooking. She'll be your Home Economics tutor, as well as keep your skills sharp so you never get blindsided.

Sougo: Isn't that what you already do!?

Reborn: I've also signed up Tsukuyomi and Geiz to be students in school.

Sougo: Hah?!

Tsukuyomi: Your mother doesn't accept money generated by our machines as payment and suggested this as a replacement for paying for our rooms.

Sougo: Ehhhhh!?

**5: Class Time**

* * *

_GT: Hoo boy...Sougo is not a happy camper next chapter._

_Z0: Things are gonna get random! Look forward to it folks_

_SZ: Read and review folks!_


End file.
